


Hurts So Good [BJYX]

by Inspiration_Team



Category: UNIQ (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Wang Yi Bo, Bottom Wang Yi Bo/Top Xiao Zhan, Bottom!WangYibo, Forbidden Love, M/M, Top Xiao Zhan, Top!XiaoZhan, VenusYibo, bottom wang yibo, bottom yibo, bottom!yibo, complicated love, mafia, passionate love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 60,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22873975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inspiration_Team/pseuds/Inspiration_Team
Summary: Cuando YiBo regresó a su país después de tantos años, lo hizo con el único y claro objetivo de desarrollarse como bailarín profesional y empezar su vida apartado de las personas que lo dañaron tanto pero y sin esperárselo, cuando conoció el amor de aquella forma tan pasional y fuerte, su vida cambiaría por completo. Involucrado de pronto en la vida de un hombre misterioso y poderoso, se verá envuelto en una peligrosa guerra de la que jamás pidió ser parte... Todo por aquel hombre que conseguía hacerle sentir en el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo; aquel hombre que podía acariciarlo tan tiernamente y disparar un arma con absoluta sangre fría; aquel hombre que iba a enseñarle cosas de sí mismo que le asustaban y es que si se había considerado alguien incapaz de hacerle daño a nadie deliberadamente, ahora no estaba tan seguro; no cuando en su ser nacieron tantos sentimientos y emociones ambiguas que alimentaban esa parte suya tan egoísta y no tan buena... Y todo por aquel hombre que lo atrapó tan fuerte en su red dolorosa y llena de caos."No soy tan bueno como crees pero tampoco tan malo como piensan"YiBo - No Sense
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo & Xiao Zhan, Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 105
Kudos: 96





	1. Uno

Suspiró, y apretó los labios en una fina línea.

Beijin.

Tan grande, lleno de gente y ruidosa como lo recordaba. No es que hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo desde que había pisado la ciudad, el país en realidad, pero cuatro años era un tiempo considerable, o al menos así lo era para su familia. Para él no tanto.

No podía decir que no extrañaba su país y parte de su familia pero Corea siempre había sido uno de sus países favoritos para vivir, especialmente porque él quería especializarse en la danza y artes escénicas, y en ese país el nivel era mucho mayor. Sin embargo, uno siempre volvía donde pertenecía, ¿cierto? Es lo que pensaba mientras bajaba del avión y observaba todo con solemnidad. No estaba particularmente feliz de volver, aun si estaba satisfecho con lo que había logrado hacer durante sus años de residencia fuera del país. 

Era hora de regresar y no se sentía nada emocionado, diablos.

Estaba tan cansado, Dios y odiaba tanto tener que tramitar en el aeropuerto por su equipaje y todo ese ajetreo. Su paciencia no era tan duradera y ese día, después de haber empacado, viajado y despedido de sus amistades en Corea, todo el mismo día (y agradecía que ellos no se hubiesen puesto tan emocionales), no quería hacer nada más. De hecho admitía que odiaba los aeropuertos; la gente amontonada e igual de odiosa que él, le estresaba y le ponía de peor humor.

¡Los aeropuertos eran la peor parte de viajar! Aun cuando había estado tantas veces en ellos, no podía acostumbrarse al ruido y la gente apresurada pasando por su lado, empujándole sin siquiera voltearse y dar una disculpa rápida; nada, y eso, uhg, simplemente lo detestaba.

Para suerte suya, no se demoró tanto y ya estaba de mejor humor cuando sus dos grandes maletas ya estaban en su poder y finalmente tomó un taxi, embarcándose rápidamente y dándole la dirección al taxista que no tardó en hacer partir el auto y dirigirse a aquel lugar, seguramente notando la carencia de simpatía en su cara. Observó todo con la misma expresión monótona las calles y la gente caminar por ellas; un día caluroso y el cielo despejado en Beijin siempre le daba ese toque de energía y despreocupación a las personas, excepto a Yibo, que se puso la capucha de su polerón sobre su cabeza para que el molesto filtro del sol a través de la ventana del auto no llegara a su rostro.

Odiaba la sensación del sol quemando su piel, además el hecho de ser tan pálido era un motivo más para hacerle el quite a este. Bien, pudiera ser que ese día su humor estaba especialmente peor y tal vez sí podía ser porque se sentía un poco raro al saber que se quedaría indefinidamente viviendo aquí. Había estado tanto tiempo viviendo en otro lugar, con otras personas, haciendo y aprendiendo otras cosas, que no sabía por dónde empezar a acomodar su nueva rutina desde ahora… Solo esperaba que no le costara mucho volver a adaptarse.

No es que tuviera muchas cosas que resolver porque no había dejado nada pendiente cuando se fue a Corea, lo que era bueno pero al mismo tiempo le causaba más preocupación al no saber por dónde empezar su “nueva” vida. Universidad, sí, eso había dicho su madre un mes atrás cuando supieron que volvería a China y no, ella no saltó de felicidad cuando se lo dijo pero sí le exigió retomar la universidad.

Lo haría; tenía 22 años y muchas ganas de hacer miles de cosas pero además de ingresar a la universidad y reencontrarse con viejos amigos… ¿Qué más podría hacer? En Corea él iba de lunes a viernes cada tarde, desde una a seis, a la academia de danza Nacional De Seúl, pasaba sus tardes bailando y ensayando nuevas coreografías, salía con sus amigos, trabajaba por las noches en un club nocturno y de buena reputación, y por el día iba al gimnasio con WenHan o salía a practicar con su tabla de skate al parque más cercano.

Aquí… Exacto, debía empezar a organizarse nuevamente, y eso le molestaba, ligeramente... o mucho.

—Joven, ya hemos llegado —dijo el taxista, mirándole por el espejo retrovisor.

No respondió enseguida, en cambio se quedó mirando por unos cuantos segundos la casa blanca, grande y bonita, esa que no recordaba muy bien pero que ahora que la veía, le traía decenas de recuerdos; desde su infancia a su adolescencia. El recuerdo y la imagen de una dulce sonrisa femenina llegaron, haciéndole sentir por primera vez desde que llegó a Beijin, una calidez confortable y ganas de reencontrarse con alguien.

—¿Joven? —Volvió a hablar el hombre, suponía que extrañado con su comportamiento.

Miró al hombre y asintió, abriendo la puerta y bajándose, nuevamente mirando la casa por un rato. Sí, posiblemente este era el único lugar que había extrañado mientras estuvo en Corea.

Por eso sería el primero en visitar.

—Gracias. Que tenga un buen día, joven.

—Gracias a usted —respondió educadamente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. 

Tomó sus maletas y antes de que abriera el portón de fierro, la puerta de madera embarnizada se abrió, saliendo de ella una mujer bajita y delgada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ojos brillantes y rebalsados de felicidad, de bienvenida.

Yibo sonrió tenue, dejando que la mujer terminara de abrir el portón, claro que tuvo que soltar sus maletas al ser envuelto efusivamente en un abrazo cariñoso y perfectamente maternal que él recibió amablemente, aunque no con la misma hiperactividad.

—¡Estás de vuelta!

—Lo estoy —dijo, riendo bajito.

La mujer lo soltó y se alejó un poco para observarlo bien, aun sonriendo radiantemente. Se veía contenta, y sobre todo orgullosa, demasiado… ¿De qué? Quién sabe.

—Estás guapísimo, hijo. ¡Tengo un sobrino muy bonito! —Lo alagó su tía, emocionada en extremo.

—Exageras, tía. —Se mofó, rodando los ojos, pero sonriendo igual.

Su tía era tan chispeante como siempre. Ella no había cambiado nada y seguía viéndole con ese amor maternal que ni siquiera la madre biológica suya parecía tener o sentir. Se sentía afortunado de tener a su tía, el hecho de ser recibido de esta manera tan cálida y llena de buena vibra, le hacía sonreír genuinamente y sentirse cómodo especialmente, y eso era agradable cuando iba a estar viviendo allí por un par de semanas o siquiera hasta que el departamento que sus padres le compraron años atrás estuviese limpio y amoblado.

Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento. Odiaba tener que usar aquel departamento pues nunca había aceptado nada de sus padres. No le gustaba tener que depender de ellos; le desagradaba la idea de tener la obligación y el pensamiento de “tener algo que devolverles” en el futuro, le jodía porque él conocía a sus padres y aquel hecho de vivir en un lugar que tenía “gracias” a ellos, les daría la oportunidad para meterse en sus asuntos y no quería eso. No les dejaría hacerlo. De todos modos no quería tener el deber de compensarles algo, no a ellos, pero en estos momentos no tenía otra opción, porque era vivir en ese departamento que nunca consideró suyo (y en el que tampoco nunca vivió ni pasó una sola noche) o vivir con ellos, en la casa de ellos y bajo sus reglas las veinticuatro horas del día.

Juzgando su decisión, ¿cuál era peor? La respuesta era obvia y la verdad tampoco quería pelear con ellos dos, así que era mejor así y evitarse tantos problemas como pudiera. 

—Pasa, ¡te he preparado un almuerzo increíble! Sé que te va a encantar.

Seguro que sí, su tía cocinaba mejor que nadie. Era chef, entonces qué más podía esperarse; la mujer tenía talento y ponía mayor empeño cuando se trataba de su sobrino favorito, Yibo.

La siguió desde atrás, con sus maletas enormes a la tira. Cuando puso un pie dentro de la casa, después de pasar y admirar el florido jardín que adornaba el frente de esta, un sentimiento de nostalgia le invadió. El olor tan típico y familiar del hogar de su tía le hizo tragar duro. En esta casa había pasado la mayor parte de su infancia; sus mejores memorias habían sido aquí y su corazón dolió un poquito al darse cuenta de que sí había extrañado enormemente estar allí; extrañado ese olor suave a lavanda y también admirar los cuadros que su prima pintaba en su tiempo libre y que, por cierto, eran inspiradores en muchas maneras y hermosos, por algo las paredes estaban decoradas con ellos orgullosamente.

Iba a decir algo cuando escuchó pasos ligeros pero rápidos venir desde la escalera, y sabiendo quién era, Yibo dejó las maletas en el suelo y con una sonrisa que pocas veces dejaba salir (esa suave y llena de aprecio), esperó.

Era ella, la dueña de esa sonrisa que más cruzó por su mente cuando pisó el aeropuerto; la niña que lloraba berrinchudamente cuando su madre la regañaba por quitarle los crayones a Yibo; la chica que una vez le dijo que no había nada de malo en que un chico le guste otro chico cuando él tuvo su primer sentimiento amoroso hacia otra persona y no, no resultó siendo una mujer; la chica que se robaba los paquetes de galletas de la despensa secreta de su madre para dárselos a él cuando a media noche se le antojaba comer algo; la chica sensible y comprensiva que siempre le escuchaba y tenía un buen consejo para darle.

Era esa chica, esa chica que le dijo que ser gay no era la gran cosa y que sin importar lo que toda su familia dijera, ella siempre le iba a apoyar y le iba a prestar su hombro por si alguna vez quería llorar, pero ambos rieron, porque Yibo no lloraba. Nunca lo hacía.

Ella era…

—Wang Yibo, me alegra tanto verte… ¡Mocoso maldito! ¡¿Cómo pudiste dejarme tanto tiempo, ah?!

—Solo fueron un par de años, Ziyi. —Sonrió para ella, contento de volverla a ver.

Cuatro años seguía no siendo demasiado para él, al menos, pero aparentemente sí para su prima. Y sí, otro abrazo llegó más pronto que tarde, y finalmente sus ojos volvieron a ver aquella memorable sonrisa, una que terminó por llenarle el corazón de bienestar.

Corea había sido su casa por cuatro años pero no se comparaba con esto. Él estaba en su verdadero hogar, con su familia, con la gente que le importaba y quería.

—No puedo creer lo alto que estás, mocoso —Lo alagó en ella, en un tono que más bien parecía burlón y juguetón. Ellos seguirían tratándose así por el resto de su vida y se sentía bien.

—Y tú sigues tan enana y delgada como siempre.

—¡Gracias! Eso último me hace feliz —dijo ella, sonriendo más, alejándose para darle espacio.

—Ziyi está en una dieta estricta este mes, aun cuando le he dicho que no lo necesita. ¡Eres tan necia! —exclamó su tía, negando con la cabeza.

Yibo simplemente las observaba, escuchándolas entretenido. Las discusiones entre su tía y su prima, siempre habían sido uno de los escenarios más divertidos de ver. Él aún recordaba la forma en la que su tía arrugaba el ceño, justo como ahora, y el cómo sus ojos pequeños ojos se hacían dificultosamente más grandes.

Sí, había extrañado esto.

—Quiero estar perfecta para el día de mi boda —argumentó ella, los ojos levantándose hacia su madre con vanidad.

Sí, la boda. Yibo había olvidado aquello, Meng Ziyi finalmente iba a casarse después de tres años y medio de relación, lo que Yibo pensaba que era un tiempo demasiado corto para una decisión tan importante, pero en fin, los divorcios existían por una razón e igual, tras estar tan desconectado de Ziyi por años, no se sentía con el derecho de hablar sobre ello con su prima, además, ¿qué cambiaría? Incluso ahora podía claramente ver el destello de ansiedad y satisfacción en sus grandes y oscuros ojos. Ella estaba enamorada y él no tenía nada que decir al respecto. La gente solía hacer locuras por amor y tomar decisiones apresuradas, lo había visto cientos de veces con diferentes personas. Aquello pasaba allí, en Corea, y en todo el mundo.

Nada de qué admirarse _, pero era Ziyi_ , y Yibo solo podía esperar que el futuro esposo de ella la tratara bien y fuera digno de tremenda mujer que era su prima. Ella merecía lo mejor, nada menos.

—Si sigues haciendo esa loca dieta de aquí a la fecha del matrimonio vas a desaparecer, cariño.

Ziyi rodó los ojos, aferrándose al brazo derecho de Yibo. Hábito viejo y que a pesar del tiempo que no se habían visto, ella seguía conservando.

—No me ayudes tanto, mamá.

Su tía le miró seria y luego sonrió, mirando a Yibo, nuevamente,

—¡Vamos a comer! Debes estar cansado y hambriento después del viaje.

Yibo se volteó hacia Ziyi, dándole una mirada plana.

—Voy a pedirte que te olvides de tu tonta dieta y comas conmigo, Ziyi. ¡Por los años que no hemos compartido un almuerzo!

Quiso reír cuando la vio fruncir el ceño, completamente en desacuerdo, pero sabiendo que no podía negarse pues Yibo había escogido bien sus palabras para convencerla instantáneamente, además, como si ella le hubiese negado algo alguna vez a su pequeño primo... Jamás sucedió, y no lo haría ahora tampoco.

Ziyi suspiró, y asintió al fin, fulminándolo sutilmente.

—Odio que seas tan manipulador conmigo. ¡No has cambiado nada!

—¡Claro que no! Sé con quién y cuándo usar mis encantos.

—Ah, ven. ¡Debo contarte muchas cosas!

Sí, así suponía. Parecía hora de ponerse al día... y lo hicieron ni bien se sentaron en la mesa, esperando que su tía les sirviera algo.

—¿Y cuándo es la boda?

—Me alegro de que hayas preguntado porque estaba a nada de comenzar a contarte todo. —Rio ella, y Yibo no pudo evitar sonreír al verla con ese brillo otra vez bailando en sus orbes cafés—. Es el diecisiete de junio.

—Eso es…

—En tres meses aproximadamente. Dios, estoy tan nerviosa... Sé que aún queda tiempo, ¡pero se me hace tan poco!

—¿No es eso bueno? Quiero decir, lo único que debes ansiar es que llegue el día —dijo Yibo, tomando de su jugo.

Su tía, LiXue, asintió.

—No hay nada de qué preocuparse, Ziyi; no es como si el novio vaya a salir corriendo el día de tu boda.

Su prima abrió bien los ojos, obviamente no tomándolo como una broma.

—¡No digas eso!

—¡Solo es una broma!

—¡No cuando estoy tan nerviosa, mamá!

—Exagerada… —Rio LiXue, escondiendo su sonrisa detrás del vaso—. De todos modos, Xiao Zhan te ama, deberías calmarte un poco.

Ella suspiró, recargando su mentón en su mano.

—Ya sé… Él no sería capaz de hacer algo así pero no puedo evitarlo.

Yibo la miró en silencio. Absolutamente no sabía qué decir porque no conocía al novio y tampoco tenía una idea fija sobre el matrimonio, pues nunca en su vida había asistido a uno.

—Creo que él será jodidamente afortunado, Ziyi.

La chica desvió la mirada a él y la sonrisa dulce apareció en su cara una vez más.

—Es lo mejor que me han dicho desde que anunciamos que me casaría, Yibo. Tú siempre tienes las palabras correctas.

—Obviamente, no hay algo en lo que falle. —Se pavoneó, con una mueca de autosuficiencia.

—Claro. Hablando de eso, ¿vas a quedarte con nosotros, verdad? ¡Di que sí!

—Lo haré hasta que mi departamento esté listo. Ya sabes, cosas de mudanza y mantención.

—Aunque no creo que tome mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Ese lugar nunca ha tenido uso alguno.

Porque Yibo jamás quiso darle uso, insistía.

—No es que tenga muchas ganas de dárselo, incluso ahora.

Fue honesto con sus palabras, porque él jamás fingía algo que no sentía y sabía que podía decir lo que sinceramente pensaba con su tía y Ziyi, incluso con su tío, que había sido más padre que su propio padre.

LiXue asintió, callada, ella sabía que el tema de sus padres era un nervio sensible para él, aun si él no mostraba problemas en hablar de ello con ella, pero su madre seguía siendo su hermana entonces ella intentaba cuidar mucho sus palabras y su opinión frente a la situación incómoda. La relación de Yibo con sus padres no era la mejor y todos lo sabían, pero nadie se atrevía a hablar demasiado.

—Bueno, sabes que las puertas de esta casa siempre estarán abiertas para ti, hijo. No importa la circunstancia.

—Gracias, tía.

—¡Qué agradeces! —gritó Ziyi, indignada—. Sabes que lo hacemos porque eres el favorito en esta casa y yo, personalmente, estoy demasiado agradecida y feliz de que estés aquí para el día de mi boda. De hecho, ya estaba planeando viajar a Corea y traerte a la fuerza a mi boda.

—Oh, entonces no debí haber venido antes, eso hubiese sido divertido.

Ziyi le dio un golpe juguetón en el brazo, riendo.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Nuestro Yibo llegó y no fueron capaces de avisarme al trabajo?

Las tres personas sentadas en la mesa se dieron vuelta. Con una sonrisa, Meng JiangGao caminó hasta su lado y Yibo se levantó para recibir el tercer abrazo de ese día, solo que este fue mucho más breve y menos empalagoso, y después de ser apretujado por las dos otras mujeres rato atrás, Yibo lo agradecía.

—¡Estás muy grande, muchacho! Que gusto tenerte de vuelta después de tanto tiempo, Yibo.

—Gracias, tío. El gusto es mío.

—¿Qué es toda esta formalidad?, ¡vamos a tomarnos un trago!

Y sí, esta era la única familia que él la sentía como eso. La única familia que había extrañado y la única a la que le debía algo y no se sentía desagradable hacerlo.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

Yibo se miró al espejo, arreglando un mechón de su cabello miel con cuidado, procurando que quedara como quería. Se arregló también la chaqueta de mezclilla azul y tomó su billetera, guardándola en el bolsillo de esta. A su parecer, ya estaba listo, no pensaba arreglarse más puesto que estaba cansado como la mierda y si había aceptado la salida de HaiKuan y YuBin, había sido solamente porque eran sus mejores amigos y los únicos que tenía aquí en China.

Pero bendita sea su idea, ¡ellos no eran caras que no había visto en estos cuatro años! Haikuan había viajado múltiples veces a Corea para visitarlo, YuBin menos, pero igual contaban… La última vez que los vio fue hace cinco meses, ¿era tan necesaria una fiesta de bienvenida hoy mismo cuando el dolor de su cabeza parecía no querer irse ni siquiera cuando Ziyi ya le había dado dos analgésicos distintos? Uhg.

—¡Saludos a HaiKuan y Yubin!

—Se los daré —dijo, despidiéndose de Ziyi con un beso en la mejilla antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la casa.

El aire afuera estaba tibio, lo que era normal después de un día tan caluroso, entonces Yibo se sintió de mejor humor porque este era el tipo de clima y brisa que le gustaba. No muy caluroso, no muy helado, neutro.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras esperaba, aprovechando de mirar bien las calles y las casas vecinas, las cuales no habían cambiado mucho en estos cuatro años, pudo notar… No parecían viejas o desarregladas, pero no tenían nada nuevo en sus decoraciones exteriores. De alguna manera eso le simpatizó; que las cosas estuvieran tal cual él las había visto por última vez.

Se exaltó cuando un auto negro se estacionó frente a él y luego, una bocina resonó en sus oídos, haciéndole rodar los ojos. ¡Que ya lo había visto, no había necesidad de reventarle los tímpanos!

El vidrio de la ventana bajó lentamente, y casi sonrió al ver la cara de su mejor amigo, seriedad en toda su expresión, la que apenas duró un par de segundos antes de ser rota con una sonrisa.

HaiKuan…

—¡Venga, sube ya!

—¿Ni siquiera un hola para empezar?

—Woah, Wang Yibo, ¿qué clase de bienvenida estás esperando de mí, uh?

Rio, rodeando el auto hasta llegar al asiento trasero y abrir la puerta, cuando se metió al auto vio dos pares de ojos sobre su persona y no hizo nada más que alzar una ceja, inquisitivo.

—No esperen que les de la mejor cara cuando hoy he tenido un día lleno de preguntas y respuestas, además de–

—Además de pasar toda la mañana en el aeropuerto, ya sé. ¿Cuándo superarás tu odio hacia ellos? —cuestionó Yubin, riéndose de él en su cara.

—Nunca —respondió cortante.

—Anímate, Yibo. Vamos a llevarte a un nuevo club que se abrió hace poco menos de un año. ¡Es increíble!

Bueno, la idea de bailar nunca sonaba mal para él y el día de hoy aún no lo había hecho, se podía decir que lo necesitaba para liberar todo el estrés del estos últimos días…

—Vamos entonces.

Ya los abrazaría más tarde para saludarles como correspondía, porque si había una cosa cierta, era que a pesar de ser normalmente frío y muy quieto con sus acciones, Yubin y HaiKuan no dejaban de mimarlo y tratarlo como un maldito niño… y por alguna razón él se dejaba mimar; vamos, por algo eran sus mejores amigos.

Había facetas suyas que solo ellos dos conocían, principalmente HaiKuan.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

Tenía que reconocer que Yubin no había exagerado esta vez porque cuando entraron en el antro, no pudo evitar quedar extasiado de lo increíble que se veía por cualquier lugar al que mirara.

El espacioso lugar estaba lleno de luces psicodélicas, incluso en las barras de tragos ubicados a cada extremo del lugar. La música resonaba en sus oídos y se metían en su cabeza ruidosamente.

La música era realmente buena y él, que no había salido de fiesta desde hacía un gran tiempo, se sentía emocionado. Después de que un ex novio lo engañara con un trainee de su empresa, el mundo se le vino abajo de pronto así que el ambiente de clubs nocturnos y cualquier cosa relacionada con fiestas, era algo por lo que él había perdido cierto interés. 

YukHei había sido su primer amorío y con quien compartió tantas cosas y primeras veces que siempre significarían algo en su vida. Tres años de relación no eran cualquier cosa entonces su traición seguía doliendo aunque él sentía haberlo superado ya.

Se había largado de Seúl sin despedirse de Lucas y sinceramente no podía sentirse más tranquilo porque sencillamente no quería saber nada del menor durante algún tiempo… o nunca más en la vida, si era posible.

—¿Qué te parece? —preguntó HaiKuan, casi gritando directamente en su oreja, por lo alto que estaba la música.

—Nada mal. —Hizo lo mismo, sonriéndole al más alto.

Caminaron directamente hasta una de las barras de bebidas, pidiendo cada uno el trago de su elección. Él pidió un Cosmopolitan bajo de alcohol, siendo lo único que siempre tomaba.

La música se seguía escuchando fuerte y pronto, ambos encontraron parejas de baile siendo motivados por él mismo que había rechazado a un par de tipos que le pidieron amablemente bailar.

Aún no se sentía motivado a bailar así que bebió de su trago observando a sus amigos divertirse con dos tipos que se pegaban a sus cuerpos como dos lapas pegajosas.

Admiraba el hecho de que YuBin siendo heterosexual fuera la persona más de mente abierta que conoció desde siempre. Tenía novia pero no era problema para él, acompañarlos a antros Gay Friendly e incluso bailar con algunos tipos que no podían evitar fijarse en él por su atractivo aspecto.

HaiKuan era un caso similar con la diferencia que el mayor sí pertenecía a la comunidad. Era un bisexual aventurado a cualquier experiencia y jamás estaba cerrado a nuevas sensaciones.

Finalmente estaba él, un gay hecho y derecho que buscaba algo más que una aventura de una noche o enredarse con cualquier tipo guapo que se le cruzase en el camino.

Lucas había sido el único chico con el que intimó y honestamente estaba absolutamente arrepentido de haberle entregado tanto a alguien que no supo valorarlo adecuadamente. No quería escuchar las justificaciones del más alto y tampoco quería volver a verle.

Él era así, directo y sincero. Prefería quedarse solo toda la vida que pasar por lo que pasó con Wong YukHei una vez más. No era tan débil ni estaba desesperado para iniciar una nueva relación.

—Hola. —Escuchó a su costado, captando su atención rápidamente y haciéndole voltear sin pensarlo.

_Oh, mierda._

Sí, claro. Él acababa de decir que no se sentía desesperado por un hombre y se mantenía firme ante esa declaración pero, _pero joder_ , acababa de ver al tipo más guapo del jodido mundo, ¡y estaba sonriéndole!

Dios, por favor que pudiera articular las palabras correctamente.

—Oh, hola —respondió, en un tono más bajo que el hombre escuchó de todas maneras al parecer porque sonrió aún más amplio.

—No es común que las personas vengan solas aquí, ¿sabes?

¿Ya había dicho que su voz era increíblemente preciosa? Porque era cierto.

—No vengo solo en realidad, pero mis amigos encontraron rápidamente con quienes pasar la noche —informó mirando a sus dos estúpidos amigos que ahora sonreían en su dirección, saludándolos a ambos con la mano—. Estúpidos insoportables —agregó en un tono más bajo que igualmente el hombre escuchó, riendo mientras devolvía el saludo cortésmente.

—Se ven divertidos.

—Lo son o yo no estaría aquí esta noche.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Aunque tal vez no parezca, no soy muy fanático de los antros y lugares conglomerados sabes.

—Tampoco pareces muy fanático de conocer nuevas personas.

Yibo sonrió en ese momento, en dirección al pelinegro y sintiéndose un poco más seguro de su siguiente paso por ese evidente coqueteo que el hombre estaba mostrándole.

—¿Me has estado observando, eh? —Sonrió de medio lado, tomando un sorbo de su bebida que se sintió demasiado dulce en sus labios.

—No he podido evitarlo sinceramente, como muchos aquí. Ha sido cosa que entres y ya tenías a todos esperando una pequeña oportunidad de intercambiar siquiera un par de palabras contigo.

Oh, joder... Realmente estaba pasando.

El tipo más caliente y guapo que vio en su jodida vida entera estaba dejándole saber ese repentino interés que inevitablemente tuvo con él y aunque era más bien alguien desconfiado y tímido, solo parecía imposible que pudiera no seguirle el juego a ese hombre tan jodidamente atractivo.

 _Es más_ , Yibo pensó, ¿alguien podría _no_ seguirle el juego?

—Eso suena algo aterrador sinceramente —bromeó y no a la vez. Yibo no se sentía demasiado cómodo siendo el centro de atención sencillamente.

—¿Te asusté? No era mi intención, lo siento. —El misterioso hombre solo sonrió, viéndose algo nervioso.

—¿No vas a darme tu nombre siquiera? Deberías haber empezado por allí. —Le hizo saber de esa manera que seguía interesando en seguir esa conversación tan con segundas intenciones.

¿Realmente era el mismo de siempre? Yibo jamás se había comportado de esa manera antes. Era siempre tan reservado y frío que mucha gente solo huía de su lado con una sola mirada suya.

—Wu Ming —dijo el nombre con una de esas sonrisas que le habían gustado demasiado para apenas haberlo conocido—. Ahora que sabes el mío, ¿puedo saber el tuyo?

—Yibo. —Se presentó sin sentir la necesidad de dar más información pero con una gran sonrisa.

El hombre lo había encandilado lo suficiente pero eso no significaba que iba a lanzarse con todo sin guardarse algo para él como un método primitivo de protección o algo parecido.

—Entonces, ¿qué te trajo esta noche a este lugar?

Wu Ming era un hombre increíblemente guapo pero parecía tan ajeno a ese tipo de lugares que no sabía cómo tomar ese repentino coqueteo. No sabía exactamente cómo es que lo dedujo pero ante sus ojos el pelinegro se veía tan maduro que se sintió confundido por un momento.

—Acabo de llegar de viaje después de un par de años fuera del país y mis amigos solo me arrastraron a este lugar como bienvenida. Es todo. No demasiado interesante —Se encogió de hombros acordándose rápidamente de que tenía una bebida y debía acabársela, tomando un poco de esa—. ¿Y tú?

—No vivo aquí. Estoy en Beijin por un par de días, para una junta de trabajo. Tampoco demasiado interesante. —Wu Ming se encogió de hombros en un gesto que se le hizo muy gracioso así que solo empezó a reír, ocultando sus labios con la manga de su camiseta.

Ellos casi habían conectado físicamente instantáneamente y no parecía necesario que supieran más del otro para ponerse a conversar de cosas triviales con esa sonrisa que no se iba de sus rostros en ningún segundo.

Wu Ming le invitó una copa más y otra ni bien se terminó esa. No se sentía ebrio pero sí lo suficientemente alegre como para empezar a sonreír más natural y hasta tararear las canciones que sonaban, moviendo su cuerpo ligeramente.

—¿Ya estoy autorizado para invitarte a bailar? —preguntó el pelinegro, tendiéndole una de sus manos y sonriéndole de esa manera que se le antojaba divina.

—Sí que puedes —respondió con una sonrisa igual de coqueta, tomando la mano del hombre que lo condujo hasta la pista de baile donde aún estaban sus amigos bailando, ahora con otras personas al parecer.

Si había algo en lo que Yibo era increíblemente bueno era definitivamente el baile. Siempre supo que nació con aquel talento así que ni bien pudo, tomó un camino más profesional.

Yibo era excepcionalmente bueno bailando pero en ese momento, cuando Wu Ming lo tomó de la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo sin ninguna vergüenza gracias al alcohol que había empezado a hacer efecto en sus cerebros, no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso y algo torpe.

Bailar una canción coreografiada era difícil y diferente a estar en un antro moviéndote como quisieras pero y aunque debería ser mucho más sencillo, él solo parecía no poder moverse como siempre lo hacía.

—¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? No voy a comerte —dijo Wu Ming, pegando sus labios suaves a su oreja directamente, enviando miles de corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

Dios, de pronto parecía sentirse como un maldito quinceañero inexperto en esos temas; sonrojándose furiosamente y casi temblando ante la presencia del hombre más alto y maduro.

No le había preguntado su edad; ninguno sabía ese detalle del otro pero estaba absolutamente convencido que el hombre que estaba tocando su cintura posesivamente, era definitivamente mayor que él.

—Pareces demasiado confiado en ti mismo, Wu Ming. —Sonrió él, amplio e intentando verse seguro.

Sus manos se colgaron del cuello del hombre y todo empezó a fluir natural entre ambos a partir del segundo que él se movió. Lento y sensual, acorde a la canción que resonaba en el lugar.

Wu Ming no parecía demasiado diestro para bailar pero eso no podía importarle menos cuando lo único que ambos querían era estar tan pegados como pudieron y sentirse... Sentirse físicamente.

La música electrónica y estridente se metió en sus cerebros en una ráfaga que los motivó a dejarse llevar y moverse únicamente pensando en ellos dos. Había tanta gente en ese lugar pero solo el otro importaba.

Wu Ming pegó su pegó su frente en la suya y sonrió suavemente, intentando seguir sus movimientos hábiles y pegándose a sus caderas con una sensualidad que parecían innata en él.

Una, dos, tres canciones. Ninguna parecía ser suficiente para cansarlos y separarlos del otro. No importaba que tan movida y sensual fuera la canción, ellos iban a encontrar la manera de bailarla.

Yibo no supo en qué momento su cuerpo fue volteado y su espalda fue pegada por completo al pecho del hombre alto. No pudo darse cuenta de cómo habían llegado a ese punto pero no estaba ni siquiera un poco incómodo como lo hubiese estado en cualquier otro momento.

Con una sonrisa de medio lado bien pintaba en su sonrojado rostro, empezó a moverse de un lado a otro, rozando por completo al hombre detrás de él, juguetonamente.

Las manos de Wu Ming se aferraron a sus caderas y pudo sentir la respiración irregular del hombre directamente en su nuca, enviando agradables ráfagas de sensaciones a su cerebro directamente.

Ahora no solo parecían estar bailando porque provocar al otro era su prioridad ahora. La insinuación sexual en ambos era evidente y el roce de su trasero con el bulto semidespierto del más alto era una prueba irrefutable.

Wu Ming acariciaba sus caderas con una necesidad que parecía tener un único fin que él entendió por completo, mucho más cuando recibió un pequeño beso en la piel sensible de su cuello.

Yibo estaba dispuesto, a cualquier cosa que pasara esa noche. Una noche, ¿qué importaba?

—Salgamos de aquí, Yibo. —Casi ordenó Wu Ming y él solo pudo asentir quedito—. Déjame llevarte a un lugar más tranquilo donde podamos estar solos.

No estaba seguro de si era porque él no había follado en un largo tiempo pero se sentía tan excitado que no pensó ni un poco en sus amigos cuando se dejó arrastrar por el hombre alto hasta afuera del local y hasta su coche.

Wu Ming parecía tan desesperado que no pudo esperar un segundo más. Sorprendiéndole, de pronto tenía sus brazos rodeándolo y acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y el capó de su coche negro mientras besaba sus labios aterradoramente rápido.

Sus labios chocaban con los del otro en un movimiento rápido y sucio que atribuía a la desesperación que parecían sentir ambos. Enredó sus brazos en el cuello del hombre y dejó que este fuera quien guiara ese ardiente ósculo, buscando más profundidad con su lengua dentro de su boca.

Pronto no fue suficiente solo con aquel beso y el hombre más bien parecía tener toda la intención de comérselo allí mismo, en la calle y frente a un par de personas que los observaban con una sonrisa guarra e intimidante.

Hombres de terno negro y que parecían demasiado peligrosos de pronto, intimidándolo hasta obligarlo a detener más alto que estaba besándole como si la vida se le fuera en ello. 

—¿No querías llevarme a un lugar más tranquilo? —preguntó en un gemido que se escapó de sus labios cuando Wu Ming mordió ligeramente la sensible de su cuello.

El más alto soltó un gruñido de molestia cuando le escuchó decir eso pero finalmente se separó de su cuerpo, dejándole libre y con las piernas demasiado temblorosas pero funcionales aún.

—Sigue siendo mi intención. —Sonrió, dejando un pequeño beso en sus labios y tomándolo de la mano para guiarlo hasta el asiento copiloto, abriéndole la puerta como el caballero que parecía ser antes de volver a dar la media vuelta al auto y subirse al sitio del conductor.

Yibo jamás había ligado con un hombre así de maduro. Lucas siempre se había comportado como el joven inmaduro que era y él jamás se quejó pero tenía que reconocer que le estaba gustando como Wu Ming lo estaba tratando; como si fuera una delicada pieza de arte que temía romper en cualquier momento.

Estaba experimentando en una sola noche tantas cosas que pronto se sintió ansioso de emocionarse demasiado cuando ellos tal vez no iban a verse nunca más en lo que les quedara de vida.

Estaba tan nervioso que casi saltó de su asiento cuando una mano traviesa y tibia del hombre se posó encima de sus muslos, apretándolo de manera agradable y provocando sensaciones conocidas en su cuerpo, sin dejar de conducir ni despegar su vista de la carretera casi vacía a esa hora de la madrugada.

Yibo había crecido en un ambiente de economía medio alta pero ni siquiera su familia pudo ingresar a vivir en aquella parte de la ciudad donde solo un grupo de personas privilegiadas y exclusivas podían permitirse pagar un piso... Y allí es donde Wu Ming estaba precisamente llevándolo, informándole de esa manera que él había acertado en su deducción sobre la madurez y poder del hombre.

Un edificio enorme y lujoso los recibió, y Wu Ming se metió a la cochera directamente. El hombre le había dicho que estaba en la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo pero pensó que no era extraño que un hombre con mucho dinero tuviera departamentos en cada ciudad a la que llegaba, ¿cierto?

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Wu Ming, pegándose su cuerpo ni bien se metieron al ascensor y apretó el botón veinte, abrazándolo desde atrás.

—En nada, solo estoy sorprendido por tanto lujo, ¿sabes? —respondió sincero como él siempre era.

—¿Te apantalló eso?

—Un poco, aunque no me importa demasiado.

—Me alegra. —Sonrió Wu Ming, sonriéndole genuinamente—. Vamos, te invitaré algo de tomar.

El ascensor que daba directamente hacia el departamento del hombre se abrió, mostrándole aún más lujo del que ya había visto fuera del edificio. Tan grande y espacioso que la sensación de vértigo llegó a su cuerpo rápidamente, mucho más cuando la vista de la ciudad entera apareció ante sus ojos, gracias a las ventanas grandes que nacían desde el suelo y terminaban en el alto techo. Lujo y más lujo.

—Wow —No pudo evitar decir, caminando con timidez hacia esa inmensa ventana, maravillado por lo hermosa que se veía la ciudad a esa hora.

—¿Qué te gustaría tomar?

—Lo que sea —indicó sin quitar la vista de todas esas luces que alumbraban Beijin, haciéndola lucir más hermosa de lo que ya era.

Wu Ming llegó a su lado pronto, con dos copas en la mano y ofreciéndole la suya que tomó agradeciendo suavemente. Admitía no ser demasiado fanático de cualquier bebida alcohólica entonces no pudo reconocer lo que estaba tomando pero estaba lo suficientemente bueno para no quejarse.

El hombre lo condujo hasta el grande sofá donde se sentaron junto al otro y pudieron conversar de cosas sencillas como lo bonita que se veía la ciudad a esas horas de la madrugada.

Yibo no recordaba haberse sentido así de tranquilo y relajado desde hacía tanto tiempo y ni siquiera su móvil apagado y sin batería significaba un problema. Solo quería disfrutar de ese momento con el hombre frente a él y dejarse llevar con honestidad y deseo.

Pensó que no importaba el tiempo que se tomaran para hablar porque ellos igualmente estaban destinados a terminar de una sola manera esa madrugada... Lo supo cuando se olvidaron de sus copas y se dedicaron a ellos solamente.

Sus labios se fusionaron por segunda vez esa noche y sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse, con mucha más ansia que antes. Wu Ming lo empujó hacia abajo en el sofá y se colocó encima de él, entre sus piernas, sin despegar sus labios de los suyos en ningún segundo.

Jamás pensó que sus ganas de tocar a alguien y de ser tocado también, pudieran sentirse como el mismo infierno que recorría cada centímetro de su ya extremadamente caliente piel. 

—Yo... quiero —susurró avergonzado, obteniendo rápidamente los labios del hombre encima de su cuello, besándole y chupando allí, hasta hacerle gimotear y suspirar ansiosamente, lleno de sudor gracias a la excitación.

—Dímelo, bebé. Dime que quieres y lo haré para ti —dijo el más alto, encima de su cuello y respirando caliente sobre este.

—Tócame..., por favor. —Yibo cerró los ojos, entregándose al placer y a cualquier cosa que el mayor quisiera hacer con él esa noche. Estaba demasiado excitado para siquiera pensarlo.

Wu Ming se deshizo de su camiseta rápidamente y de la suya también, dejándolos desnudos de cintura para arriba, apantallándolo por el cuerpo delgado pero bien marcado que apareció ante sus ojos. Era tan guapo, cielos, tanto que le excitaba de maneras inconcebibles.

El hombre se tomó un momento para apreciarlo también, repitiéndole mil veces lo hermoso que era y lo mal que lo tenía, dando justo en su ego por recibir aquel cumplido de alguien así de hermoso. Sintió sus suaves caricias que recorrieron su cuello y brazos con una delicadeza que disfrutó demasiado

De pronto el calor era insoportable y sus cuerpos estaban demasiado sudorosos, pero eso no les importaba demasiado. Las manos de Wu Ming se mantenían ocupadas acariciando sus caderas y muslos, y las suyas propias se apropiaron del vientre marcado del hombre, clavando sus inexistentes uñas en este, desesperado por los besos que recibía en el cuello.

—Ven aquí, bebé —susurró el pelinegro, cargándolo en brazos sin que pudiera evitarlo y llevándolo hasta una blanca y espaciosa habitación, suponía que la suya.

Dios, iba a pasar; realmente iba a pasar y él se sentía muerto de ganas por llegar hasta el final. En esa cama donde fue echado con cuidado y desde donde pudo apreciar bien al hombre que se paró frente a él, empezando a desnudarse desinhibido.

Wu Ming desabrochó su correa y bajó el cierre de su pantalón, bajándolo por completo hasta sacárselo junto a sus zapatos que volaron hacia algún lugar de la habitación.

Su mirada fue a parar directamente en el bulto que se hacía notar orgulloso y poderoso, apretando violentamente en los bóxers negros del más alto. Se mordió los labios en un gesto de inconsciencia que terminó cuando Wu Ming se lanzó a la cama, directamente a besarlo con desesperación.

Las manos tibias del hombre desabrocharon la correa de su pantalón sin dificultad, bajando el cierre y tirando de este hacia abajo con una ansiedad evidente, quitándoselo rápidamente y llevándose con el tirón también su ropa interior blanca.

Finalmente desnudo.

—N-no-

No lo dejó hablar, volteándolo violentamente, dejándolo con el culo chocando con su polla bien despierta. Se movió un poco y él gimoteó sin reparos, entre asustado y excitado, sintiendo los roces violentos del pene de Wu Ming.

—¿Qué pasa, precioso? —dijo Wu Ming, antes de morder suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndole temblar y lloriquear sin remedio.

Sin aviso sintió un apretón en sus nalgas, fuertemente, hasta hacerlo gemir y removerse aún más inquieto y ansioso por cómo se estaba sintiendo esa madrugada y con un hombre que no conocía de nada.

—Dios... Dios —gimoteó avergonzado—. Por favor... Por-por favor, quiero verte.

Wu Ming lo obedeció, volteándolo y dejándolo sobre su espalda una vez más. El hombre se colocó entre sus piernas desnudas y lo besó, sin dejar de acariciar su cuerpo por completo.

El mayor lo besó con las mismas ganas que él sentía y sus lenguas chocaron fuertemente, moviéndose entre ellas. El sonido era fuerte, sucio y duradero pero eso no les importaba en lo más mínimo.

Las caricias del hombre subieron más arriba, llegando a su trasero que apretó y empujó hacia arriba, consiguiendo que sus pollas despiertas se apretaran deliciosamente.

Se rozaron de esa manera con desesperación hasta que Wu Ming tomó su polla entre sus manos y empezó a masturbarlo a un ritmo lento y desesperante. Yibo gimió cerca de sus labios y cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Yibo creyó también gritar vergonzosamente alto cuando sintió a Wu Ming tomar un poco de su líquido preseminal y embarrar con este su entrada, antes de meter un primer dedo para prepararlo, una vez más sin aviso alguno.

Estaba tan cerrado y se sentía tan apretado por la falta de costumbre que dolió en un inicio, forzándolo a meter un segundo dedo después de unos interminables minutos. Gimió fuertemente y esperó acostumbrarse pronto a la sensación de esos dos dedos abrirse y cerrarse en su trasero, preparándolo.

—Eres tan hermoso, Yibo —gruñó Wu Ming, tomando sus labios en un mordisco suave y considerado que hizo que se olvidara un poco del dolor y de ese tercer dedo que se metió en él con una consideración preciosa.

Intentó relajarse tanto como pudo y disfrutar de ser penetrado con esos tres dedos que se abrían y se cerraban en su interior, preparándolo y lubricándolo con sus propios fluidos.

—Jooooodeeer —gimoteó cuando los dedos de Ming golpearon en ese punto que desde hacía tanto tiempo no tocaba.

Yibo abrió mucho más las piernas, metiendo al hombre entre estas con una intención íntima e invitándolo a tomarlo como quisiera y es que se sentía tan desesperado y necesitado que lo quería como fuera.

—Venus —susurró Wu Ming en un momento, llevándolo a un nuevo nivel de excitación por cómo había dicho aquella palabra y lo que significaba.

 _Venus_... Él acababa de ser llamado de aquel modo tan íntimo y sensual. El hombre que estaba a punto de cogérselo acababa de llamarlo como aquella Diosa relacionada a la belleza, amor y sexualidad. Él había sido llamado Venus y lejos de molestarlo, se calentó como nunca antes.

—Jódeme... Jódeme, por favor —lloriqueó desesperado, mirando al hombre a los ojos y este sonrió asintiendo suavemente.

Wu Ming reculó, alejándose un poco de su cuerpo solo para terminar de bajarse los bóxers, dejándole ver su polla grande y bien despierta, dispuesto a complacerlo esa madrugada.

Le vio masturbarse un momento, bañándola en un lubricante que no supo de dónde sacó, calentándole unos segundos antes de moverse hacia delante y acomodarla en su entrada mojada y él, sintiéndose tan sucio y caliente, abrió las piernas todo lo que pudo, recibiéndolo quedito.

—¡Aaaahhh! —Chilló cuando el más alto lo penetró de golpe, apretando los ojos violentamente en un intento desesperado de aguantar el ardor.

Dolía.

Sus lágrimas nacieron rápidamente, del puro dolor y es que sentir como algo tan grueso y duro se introducía en su cuerpo, abriéndole con brutalidad, provocaban ardor y dolor.

Wu Ming lo apretó entre su cuerpo y la cama y él arqueó la espalda hasta chocar contra la almohada, lleno de dolor. Yibo volvió a lloriquear, tan adolorido y resentido.

—Duele. Duele mucho —Se quejó en un gimoteo lastimero, sin poder abrir sus ojos llenos de lágrimas que Wu Ming besó cariñoso.

—Pronto vas a sentirte bien, precioso. Lo prometo —dijo el más alto, tomando su miembro entre sus manos, para acariciarlo suavemente.

Wu Ming no esperó demasiado para empezar a moverse nuevamente, sobre él en estocadas lentas y precisas, aplastándolo por completo en la cama. Sus labios se rozaron entre sus respiraciones entrecortadas y pequeños gemidos.

Yibo sintió como el dolor desapareció desde el momento que el hombre lo masturbó con entusiasmo, penetrándolo con fuerza y con un ritmo rápido de profundas embestidas.

—Joder, Dios. Oh, mierda —Gimoteó Yibo, haciéndole saber que estaba disfrutándo tanto como esperó.

El respaldar de la cama se unió a los sonidos de sus cuerpos chocando entre sí, chocando violentamente contra la pared y combinándose perfectamente con el sonido húmedo de la polla del hombre golpeando contra su culo y su bajo vientre.

—¿Te gusta esto, Yibo? —preguntó ansioso Wu Ming, encima de su oreja, mordiendo esta luego.

—Mucho... Mucho—respondió en un balbuceo y es que apenas podía hablar correctamente.

Wu Ming se movió más rápido y fuerte, llegando tan profundo en él como pudo. Sus cuerpos chocaban una y otra vez, produciendo un sonido que le excitaba hasta hacerle perder la razón y toda voluntad.

—¡Allí, Dios! ¡Golpea allí! —Chilló él, cuando finalmente el hombre encontró su próstata.

Y Wu Ming así lo hizo, golpeando en su próstata como lo pidió, repetidas veces y tan brusco como pudo. Yibo se deshacía en medio de sus gemidos y el hombre solo gruñía tan desesperado como él.

—¡Se siente tan bien! ¡Tan bueno, tan bueno! —Lloriqueó Yibo, con la garganta tan lastimada que se escuchaba raro, lo sabía.

—Joder, Yibo —Gimió Wu Ming en un gruñido cuando él apretó su trasero, desesperado por la sensación.

Sensación que fue culminante. Wu Ming aumentó una última vez la rapidez y fuerza de sus embates, golpeando en él con una fuerza monstruosa, hasta llegar al límite esa noche.

Wu Ming golpeó en su sensible entrada tantas veces como pudo, fuertemente.Una y otra vez, sin piedad y motivado por los gritos de Yibo que salían de garganta escandalosamente.

—No puedo más... —Lloriqueó consiguiendo apenas rodear sus piernas en la cintura del hombre que empujó su pelvis violentamente contra su trasero, embistiéndolo tan fuerte como podía en su entrada abierta.

Sus manos desesperadas fueron a parar a la espalda del hombre, clavando sus uñas por la desesperación de sentir aquellos embates tan violentos y rápidos... que estaban a punto de hacerle correrse.

Estaban tan excitados y el ritmo era tan brutal que solo no pudieron soportarlo más tiempo. 

—¡Me vengo, Diiiiiiiiiiios! —Le avisó apretando los ojos y dientes por la poderosa sensación que se instaló en su bajo vientre en un segundo.

Su espalda se curvó con violencia y chilló escandaloso, corriéndose entre la mano del más alto, ahogándose en el placer mismo y terminando con la mente en blanco y la respiración irregular.

—Demonios. —Le escuchó quejarse después de unos segundos de intensos embates y cuando él pudo recuperarse de su fulminante orgasmo.

Sintió su entrada humedecerse, repleta de la esencia del hombre que se corrió dentro de él en un último gemido que llenó sus oídos. Apretó los dientes gracias al último embate que recibió, haciéndole recular con fuerza hacia atrás, hasta que su cabeza chocó contra el respaldar de la cama, provocando que un grito saliera de su garganta lastimada.

Wu Ming soltó su miembro y él se removió en un ligero espasmo cuando el hombre retiró su polla de su entrada, dejándolo con una sensación extraña de vacío, cayendo sobre su cuerpo, exhausto.

Luego solo el sonido de sus respiraciones agitadas intentando recuperarse de la agitación se escuchó en la habitación. Yibo sentía su cuerpo tan mojado y adolorido pero ni siquiera eso superaba al cansancio que tenía.

Sus ojos se cerraban a pasos agigantados y juró que Wu Ming le dijo algo pero él no escuchó más... Lo último que sintió, o creyó sentir tal vez, fue su cabeza siendo acomodada en un pecho duro y suave al mismo tiempo, antes de ser arropado y acariciado en el rostro suavemente.

 _“Venus”_... Él volvió a escuchar esa palabra una vez más esa madrugada y con el mismo tono de voz suave pero masculino. 

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

Yibo se removió en la cama, inquieto y adolorido al mismo tiempo, avergonzándose consigo mismo por haberse comportado de aquella manera tan irresponsable, todo por la maldita calentura.

Había huido esa mañana cuando despertó en la cama de ese hombre que no conocía de nada pero que en una sola noche conoció la profundidad de su cuerpo y tal vez mucho más que eso.

Dios, no tuvo el valor de quedarse, ni siquiera a tomar una ducha.

¡¿Por qué mierda lo había hecho?!

Ni siquiera había medido las consecuencias de acostarse con un hombre sin un maldito condón. ¡Sin un maldito condón! ¿Y si enfermaba de pronto de alguna mierda venérea? ¡Él se lo merecía! Si enfermaba de algo, se lo merecía por estúpido.

Había sido tan vergonzoso salir de ese lujoso departamento sabiendo que aún tenía semen dentro de su culo y llegar a casa de su tía psicoseado con que esos fluidos se notaría a través de sus pantalones; todo para no despertar al hombre guapo y huir pronto.

Y no era todo porque se sentía adolorido hasta la mierda pero no podía descansar ni siquiera un momento cuando Ziyi estaba esperándolo junto a su prometido en un restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

Joder, lo había olvidado por completo pero no quería fallarle a su prima así que tomó una ducha rápida donde se aseguró quedar limpio allí adentro y escogiendo una muda de ropa decente para ese día, se despidió de su tía para tomar el primer taxi que pudo encontrar en la aplicación de su móvil.

Apenas había podido aplicarse un poco de base y delineador pero esperaba verse lo suficientemente decente frente al hombre que pasaría toda la vida junto a su prima. Él quería provocar una buena imagen.

El taxi llegó pronto gracias al cielo así que estuvo a la hora acordaba en el lugar acordado, llenándolo de estrés. Estaba tan de mal humor que quería solo regresar y dormir por el resto del día.

Caminó tan rápido como pudo, fracasando enormemente y es que el dolor concentrándose en su entrada era demasiado para tomárselo con calma. Maldito Wu Ming de los cojones. Esperaba que estuviera muriéndose de dolor de cabeza en ese instante.

Su móvil sonó de pronto y él recibió la llamada sin notar que era un número que no tenía registrado.

—¿Diga? —habló, observando cada mesa para ver si encontraba a su prima por algún lugar.

 _—_ _Yibo... Soy Lucas._ —Escuchó al otro lado de la línea, paralizando su cuerpo por unos segundos.

Oh, mierda. Solo eso le faltaba.

—¿Por qué me llamas? Recuerdo haberte dejado bien claro que no quería saber de ti, ¿cierto? —preguntó ya con todo su poco buen humor arruinado de pronto.

 _—_ _¡No cuelgues, por favor!_ —Se adelantó Lucas, escuchándose desesperado _—_ _. Solo quería saber algo. Por favor, Yibo._

—¿Qué quieres saber?

_—_ _¿Es cierto que volviste a China? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte, Yibo? Yo realmente-_

—Escucha Lucas —Lo interrumpió—. El día que te dije que no quería volver a saber de ti, estaba siendo muy claro. Si yo volví a China o no, no es algo que te tenga que importar, ¿vale? —Su mirada se encontró con la de Ziyi en ese momento, que lo saludó con la mano emocionada—. Debo colgar. Adiós.

Entonces sucedió.

Yibo no supo por qué su corazón empezó a latir violentamente a medida que se acercaba, en un presentimiento que jamás tuvo antes pero que atribuyó a aquella dolorosa y molesta llamada que acababa de recibir.

Tal vez había traiciones mil veces peores pero él que había pasado por una infidelidad y todo el maldito doloroso proceso de recuperación, estaba seguro de que lo que más odiaba en el mundo entero era precisamente eso.

La infidelidad.

Lo sabía bien y por eso, cuando él llegó a la mesa donde Ziyi estaba junto a su prometido, sintió que el mundo enteró cayó ante sus ojos, en un doloroso golpe contra la realidad.

Porque ese día, el mundo entero de Wang Yibo cambió por completo y él conoció de primera mano lo que significaba el dolor y la rabia más grande del universo entero y todo gracias a, nuevamente, un hombre.

 _Venus_... Yibo pudo escuchar claramente esa palabra en su mente, pero esta vez sonó tan amarga y dolorosa que apretó su pecho con fuerza. Dios, quería olvidar esa palabra.

Quería poder olvidar todo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi! uwu  
> Este es nuestro primer Fic YiZhan publicado aquí y que también podrán encontrarlo en Wattpad. Poco a poco entenderán la trama pero en una descripción vaga, podemos decir que es un fic AU Mafia con mucho amor y angst. ;;  
> No tenemos mucho más que decir además de que ojalá les guste y gracias por leer.  
> Pronto estaremos subiendo el segundo capítulo.  
> Cuídense. ♡


	2. Dos

Yibo había estado en situaciones incómodas, por supuesto que sí y más de una vez, y creía seriamente que podía manejarlas muy bien… Pero no esta vez y es que, para su pesar, sentía ese nudo en su garganta palpitando una y otra vez, y el corazón le latía a mil por segundo (aunque en realidad, esto era científicamente imposible pero así lo sentía). Todo su cuerpo estaba rígido en el respaldar de esa lujosa silla de madera embarnizada del restaurante y la mirada fija de Ziyi sobre él, no le dejaban relajarse ni un poco.

Venga, ¡como si pudiera!

Se sentía dolido, y ni siquiera era por él, sino por su prima. Ella lucía tan feliz y complacida de tener a su “magnífico” prometido y su primo favorito juntos allí en ese glorioso almuerzo, pero Yibo no sabía cómo actuar o qué debería decir. Todo lo que había dicho y hecho hasta ahora era saludar con un escueto “buenos días”, acompañado de una sonrisa forzada, y correr la silla para tomar asiento, sin hacer contacto visual con el hombre sentado junto a Ziyi y apenas mirándola a ella.

Y sólo habían pasado diez minutos desde eso… Mierda. Desearía poder adelantar los minutos y terminar con aquello de una vez, y no era todo porque viendo la situación, era inevitable volver a verlo, maldita sea.

Dios… ¡Él ni siquiera creía en Dios! ¿¡Pero, Dios, por qué!? Era todo lo que podía preguntarse, sin parar, mientras repasaba su mirada por los diferentes platos, postres y tragos puestos en la carta, inexpresivo. Si alguien lo viera desde afuera, podría decir que estaba todo perfecto con él, pero si tan solo pudiera leer sus pensamientos… seguramente se sentiría tan acabado como él.

Había follado por primera vez con un hombre que medio conoció en un club, porque salirse de sus límites una noche se sintió demasiado bien pero demonios, porqué de todos los jodidos hombres en China, tenía que ser justamente el prometido de su prima. Bienvenido a la realidad, Yibo.

YiBo no lloraba, pero quería hacerlo en estos momentos, con todas sus fuerzas y hasta acabar con esa presión en el pecho que no le estaba dejando respirar.

Ziyi…

—¿Puedo tomar sus órdenes, señores?

Yibo tragó con dificultad, casi atragantándose y miró hacia la chica que esperaba de pie al lado de su mesa, mirándolos con una sonrisa amable y profesional. Luego miró a su alrededor por unos segundos, dándose cuenta de lo lujoso y ostentoso que lucía este lugar… Sí claro, idiota y con dinero, ese era el prometido de Ziyi.

Wu Ming.

Yibo sintió sus ojos enrojecerse de ira. Ese ni siquiera era su maldito nombre y se preguntó cuántas veces había utilizado ese nombre para llevarse a la cama a otros hombres y otras mujeres, engañando de esa manera tan baja y asquerosa a la hermosa persona que era Ziyi mientras ella lo único que hacía era amarlo y sobrevalorarlo, desde luego, poniéndolo en un pedestal que evidentemente no se merecía.

Diablos.

Tenía que calmarse; no podía explotar allí… no en ese lugar y no mientras Ziyi sonreía tan radiante y bella.

—Creo que quiero un poco de esa pasta con camarones y salsa de limón —habló su prima, luego de que ni él ni el otro hombre dijeran una sola palabra—. Y… ¿una botella de champán? Sí, creo que está bien, ¿qué opinan ustedes?

Yibo entonces dirigió su mirada hacia el otro, y casi habló inconscientemente cuando el pelinegro le devolvió la mirada y pareció decirle algo con esta… Que prefirió no interpretar e ignorarlo totalmente. No era el momento para lidiar con nada de eso.

—Quiero lo mismo —dijo él, entregándole la cartilla a la chica que solo asintió y dirigió su atención al otro hombre.

Yibo volvió a mirarlo, casi traspasándolo con sus intensos ojos. No exageraba si decía que lo odiaba, porque lo hacía.

Realmente lo hacía.

—Quiero el plato tres y una copa de vino, por favor.

—Bien, volveré con sus pedidos en media hora aproximadamente. Con su permiso, me retiro.

¡Media hora! YiBo quería estampar su cabeza contra la mesa.

Ziyi se aclaró la garganta, trasladando su mirada completamente entusiasta de él hacia el sujeto del cual Yibo apenas había apartado su furiosa mirada segundos antes. ¿Cómo podía verse tan… neutro? Aunque seguramente él se veía igual, pero si le prestaban exclusiva atención a sus ojos, percibirían que no estaba tan tranquilo e neutral como parecía.

Afortunadamente su prima se veía demasiado distraída y emocionada como para notarlo.

—¡Bueno! Creo que llegó la hora de presentarlos adecuadamente —exclamó ella, sin dejar de sonreír. Yibo sintió un peso extra en su pecho al escucharla; “presentarlo adecuadamente” —. Cariño, este es Wang Yibo, mi primo favorito y consentido. Llegó hace poco a Corea y se está quedando con nosotros por unas semanas. ¡Es una suerte inmensa que haya llegado antes de nuestra boda!

No, no lo era.

Yibo se acomodó inquietamente en su asiento, sosteniéndole la mirada oscura y profunda al azabache.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Yibo.

Apretó los dientes, simplemente pudiendo asentir, sin sonrisa alguna. Creía que si sonreía, sus colmillos iban a salir en vez de una sonrisa amable y genuina. No podía fingir gentileza cuando lo único que quería era estampar su puño sobre la perfecta cara que tenía el hijo de puta ese.

¡Pero él sí estaba sonriendo!

—YiBo, este es mi prometido… o mejor dicho y porque suena más bonito, mi futuro esposo, Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan.

Claro, ese era su verdadero nombre y no “Wu Ming”. Pura basura falsa y engañosa.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, tragándose toda la rabia que estaba corriendo por sus venas, quemándole internamente todos sus órganos. Tenía una combustión de resentimiento, rabia, culpa y tristeza, sobre todo, por Ziyi; Demonios, ¡ella no merecía ese tipo imbécil en su vida!

Con la mirada más furibunda que pudo dedicarle, habló.

—El gusto es mío, _Xiao Zhan_. Eres afortunado de tener una mujer como mi prima a tu lado. _V_ _alórala_. —Remarcó disimuladamente su nombre y lo último, intentando tirarle una indirecta que solo ambos pudieran notar.

Esperaba que sintiera al menos un cuarto de vergüenza. ¡Pues debería!

La risa de Ziyi le hizo desviar su atención hacia ella, pero seguía sintiendo la mirada de Xiao Zhan sobre su rostro.

—¡Pero qué es esa seriedad, Yibo! —Rio ella, ruborizada y aferrándose al brazo de su “futuro esposo”—. No hay mejor hombre que Xiao Zhan, ¡te lo aseguro! ¿Verdad, cariño?

—No quiero tirarme flores a mí mismo, Ziyi… —respondió, y Yibo casi bufó al ver lo incómodo que de pronto se puso.

Al menos parecía saber que no era digno de aquellos halagos que su prima soltaba siempre de él, o tal vez su falta de vergüenza no llegaba tan lejos como Yibo imaginaba.

—¿No creen que están un poco callados, ambos? Okay, Yibo, me lo espero de ti porque sé que eres de pocas palabras, ¡pero, Xiao Zhan! ¡Tú hablas hasta por los codos conmigo! Vamos, cariño, no seas tímido; en realidad Yibo es un buen conversador, ¿cierto?

Dios, ¿dónde estaba la maldita chica esa con la comida?

—En realidad no, Ziyi —djo, apático y sostuvo con firmeza la mirada seria que le dedicó Xiao Zhan.

ZIyi bufó, rodando los ojos hacia un lado.

—Hoy estás muy antipático, niño. No le muestres ese lado a Xiao Zhan.

Seguro, ¿por qué no? Cuando él ya había visto otro lado que ni ella había visto nunca. Joder, realmente no podía sentirse más incómodo ya. Estaba frente al hombre que solo la noche anterior lo vio completamente desnudo y lo acarició y tomó como quiso.

¿Realmente estaba pasando todo eso?

—¿Qué haces, Yibo? ¿Estudias o trabajas?

Su mandíbula fácilmente pudo haberse roto por lo tensa que la puso y sus ojos, probablemente debieron haberse empequeñecido ligeramente por la agudeza de su mirada. Él debería disimular, pero era tan jodidamente difícil, más cuando se caracterizaba por ser una persona sin pelos en la lengua y demasiado sincero.

Le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, y no, aún no se veía por ningún lado la chica con sus órdenes… Yibo sospechaba que ni cinco minutos habían pasado aún.

—Entraré a la universidad, y también trabajaré.

Xiao Zhan asintió, sonriéndole de esa manera tan… estúpidamente perfecta y cordial.

—Eso es genial.

Ziyi asintió rápidamente.

—Yibo es muy talentoso e inteligente, además de que es muy independiente. —YiBo casi se sentía avergonzado y con la culpa carcomiéndole todavía más al ver lo orgullosa que se veía y escuchaba Ziyi al hablar de él… Ella era todo lo bueno en este mundo, y dolía ser testigo de eso ahora—. Se fue a Corea a estudiar danza y aunque aún no he podido verlo sobre un escenario, sé que es un increíble bailarín.

YiBo le sonrió, con dolor escondido.

—Gracias por contar toda mi vida por mí, enana.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, dándole una mirada de molestia fingida.

—¡Lo hago porque tú no pareces tener ganas de hablar hoy!

Y estaba en lo correcto, pero YiBo sólo negó con la cabeza y giró su cabeza otra vez, encontrándose con ese par de ojos grandes y llenos de vida. Ojos que él había visto bañados con otro sentimiento la noche anterior, uno mucho más íntimo y seductor.

Mierda, basta.

¡Basta!

—Sólo estoy algo cansado.

Entonces así pasó el almuerzo completo, desde esa conversación llena de miradas de reproche, complicidad y furia escondidas, hasta cuando llegó la mesera con su comida e incluso hasta que abrieron la champaña e hicieron el salud más tenso de toda su vida, celebrando esa boda que Yibo sabía que no debía suceder porque no sería bueno para Ziyi, porque ese hombre no era lo que ella creía y porque, por supuesto, él no era suficiente para su prima.

Y todo eso se tuvo que callar, masticar y tragarse esas palabras que querían desesperadamente salir, y aguantarse.

Cuando pensó que ya habiendo terminado de comer y que probablemente Ziyi y Xiao Zhan tenían cosas que hacer juntos después de este terrible encuentro, él podría ir a casa de su tía, pensar bien las cosas y luego hablar con Ziyi cuidadosamente del tema (porque no pensaba quedarse callado y hacerle aún más daño a ella), la castaña clara se levantó para atender una llamada, pidiéndole disculpas a ambos antes de apartarse hacia un ventanal y contestar.

Ahí fue donde sintió que ya no podía contenerse más.

—Xiao Zhan, ¿uh? —dijo en un tono de voz bajo, entredientes, masticando sus palabras y empequeñeciendo un centímetro más su mirada. Veía rojo, sus oídos punzaban y su boca quería soltar todo lo que pensaba, ya sin importarle el lugar donde se encontraban. Afirmó sus palmas en la mesa y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante, sin apartar la mirada del azabache, el que seguía con su expresión solemne pero atento a todo lo que él modulaba—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Ziyi? ¿Tienes idea de la mujer que tienes a tu lado, grandísimo animal?

El tipo suspiró, echando un breve vistazo hacia la dirección en donde Ziyi seguía en el teléfono. Luego, sus ojos volvieron a hacer contacto visual y Xiao Zhan cambió rápidamente su expresión por una más preocupada.

Mínimo, pensó Yibo, dispuesto a tratarlo como la basura que era.

—Escucha, esto no es algo que debiéramos hablar aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

Yibo sacudió su cabeza, en un gesto de clara molestia.

—¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes miedo de que Ziyi escuche? ¿Tienes miedo de que ella se entere de que todo este tiempo ha estado enamorada de un maldito desgraciado como tú? Por mí eso está perfecto.

—¿En serio? ¿Vas a decírselo aquí? Adelante. —Lanzó su confiada respuesta, Xiao Zhan, alzando una ceja, casi retador y Yibo tuvo que apretar la esquina de la mesa con sus manos para no gritar.

Mierda, ¡estaban rodeados de gente!

—Aquí o donde sea, voy a decírselo igual.

—¡Dios, mi madre es una pesadilla tan necesaria! —Los sorprendió la chica, sentándose con un resoplido, guardando su móvil en su bolso, sin percatarse de lo tensos que estaban ambos; compartieron otra mirada, una matadora y la otra desafiante pero mezclada con un atisbo de preocupación—. Había olvidado que teníamos cita con una diseñadora de Beijin a las tres de la tarde; por suerte mi mamá me llamó para recordármelo. Ahg.

Yibo vio esa sonrisa nuevamente y su ser impulsivo bajó tres rayas. Los ojos de su prima eran soñadores cada vez que hablaba de su boda. Parecía que estaba a punto de cumplir la meta de su vida entera… Demonios, esto sí era una verdadera pesadilla.

—¿Nos vamos entonces? —preguntó Xiao Zhan, mirándole de reojo a él que solo pudo torcerle la cara, no queriendo mirarlo más.

Su prima gritó moderadamente, negando repetidas veces.

—¡No, no, cariño! ¡No puedes ver el vestido de novia! Es de mala suerte~ —canturreó ella, dándole una linda mirada a su prometido.

Yibo tragó fuerte.

No podía mirar; no había nada más, en este instante desagradable e insoportable, que unas ganas inmensas de irse y dormir; descansar de todo este lío y apagar un poco la rabia e impotencia que sentía.

—Esas son tonterías.

—No, no quiero que nos acompañes. Tomaré un taxi hasta el centro de diseño. Tú vete con YiBo. ¡Así pueden conocerse mejor! Saben que me haría muy feliz que se hicieran grandes amigos. ¡Háganlo por mí!

Yibo abrió bien sus ojos, con el pánico envolviéndolo y no sabiendo qué expresión poner. Miró a Zyi y le dolió la cabeza más fuerte al verla con esa sonrisa esperanzadora y sus ojos ilusionados y de cachorro.

Lo que faltaba, genial.

—Ziyi, no es necesario. Yo puedo irme a casa por mi cuenta.

Ella rodó los ojos, hastiada.

—Deja de ser tan molesto, Wang YiBo. Xiao Zhan te llevará a casa y punto. —Terminó ella, tomando su bolso y levantándose para dejarlos ahí, solos—. Voy asegurarme de que se vayan juntos, vamos.

¿Qué?

YiBo apretó los labios resignado. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Seguirse negando y levantar sospechas para Ziyi? Sí, él planeaba contarle la verdad, pero había entendido que este no era el lugar correcto y… la indecisión de todas formas, aunque era lo más correcto. Tenía que decirle todo a ella pero ahora estaba allí; poniéndolo entre la espada y la pared.

Él no se definía por ser una persona dramática, ¿pero esto no era suficiente para hacerle ser una persona así?

Quería hacer una regresión y no haber hecho nada de lo que hizo la noche anterior. Debió haberlo sabido, jodida mierda. ¿A quién se le ocurre irse a tener sexo con un completo desconocido?

Era su culpa también, y como lo era, tenía que irse por el camino de la honestidad aunque hubiesen consecuencias para él.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

—Tenemos que hablar maduramente sobre esto, Yibo. Por favor.

—¿Maduramente? Mierda, ¿crees que este tema se puede hablar siquiera? ¡¿No tienes ni un poco de vergüenza por lo hijo de puta que eres con mi propia prima?! —Estalló, encarándolo con toda la ira que retuvo horas atrás en el almuerzo con Ziyi—. ¡Para el auto! ¡Ya!

El azabache lo hizo, sin decirle nada a cambio, estacionándose a un lado del camino, frente a una librería vieja y en donde no se veía mucha gente. Yibo sentía que no iba a poder calmarse más y estar tan quieto como antes, y no se iba a arriesgar a que además de haberla cagado inmensamente, tuvieran un maldito accidente.

Eso sería la guinda del pastel.

—¡Voy a decírselo! ¡¿Me escuchaste?! —Le gritó, tomándolo del cuello de la chaqueta negra que estaba usando el otro, sacudiéndolo violentamente, cegado por el odio y la cólera. Era todo, quería golpearlo y no creía poder controlarse a estas alturas, menos viendo su cara tan cerca y su desfachatez para todavía parecer querer silenciarlo… ¡Joder! ¡Él no se iba a callar nada, menos cuando Ziyi era la verdadera víctima de todo este circo!—. No te atrevas a pedirme que no le diga nada, ¡¿escuchaste?! ¡Un miserable como tú no merece a una mujer como ella!

—¡Ya lo sé! —gritó Xiao Zhan de vuelta, con los ojos igual de agrestes y disgustados, despejándolo un poco de su arranque de ira. Sus muñecas fueron fuertemente tomadas por las manos ajenas y en segundos la tela de la chaqueta que antes estaba agarrando con violencia, ya no se encontraba entre sus dedos porque fueron retiradas, inmovilizándolo allí—.Ya lo sé pero hay mucho más detrás, niño. No entenderías nada pero te lo pido, no se lo digas.

Se quedaron mirando por eternos segundos en donde el silencio dentro del auto hizo que Yibo sintiera la sangre fluir por su cuerpo, hasta posarse en sus orejas calientes y sus ojos que empezaron a escocer.

Él no lloraba, pero estaba a punto de hacerlo, aunque su soberbia seguía sin permitírselo. No, él no lloraría; no por un error del cual él fue parte. Allí el menos indicado para llorar sobre la leche derramada era él mismo… y el idiota que tenía en frente, el que todavía le tenía sostenidas las muñecas, cuidando que no le lanzara un golpe.

Y quería hacerlo, así que hacía bien en no soltarlo.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? —cuestionó amargamente y dejando ver un poco del dolor que todo esto le causaba.

Porque maldición, no era solo que el hombre que Ziyi amaba e idealizaba tanto le había sido infiel, y es que le había sido infiel con él. Con él, por Dios, él que si hubiera sabido la verdadera identidad de Xiao Zhan, jamás se hubiese involucrado, porque adoraba a su prima. Él…, él que sería incapaz de hacerle daño.

Pero allí estaba, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo, excepto evitarle a Ziyi que compartiera el resto de su vida con un imbécil infiel y mentiroso como Xiao Zhan, contándole la verdad y abriéndole los ojos, aún si ella nunca más le volvía a hablar en la vida.

—¡No lo sé, joder! Solo no pude contenerme, ¿bien? Lo intenté pero no pude —Xiao Zhan bufó, viéndose molesto y demasiado frustrado—. Mira, podemos evitarnos el mal rato, a ella sobre todo-

—¿Y así tú volverás a tus andanzas, engañándola como se te antoje? —Él bufó, haciendo amago de escapar de sus manos, pero Xiao Zhan reafirmó el agarré, mirándolo intensamente—. ¿Piensas que soy tan bastardo para exponerla a eso?

—Por favor, no se lo digas, Yibo… Podemos enterrar esto y no volverlo a tocar nunca más. No volveré a hacerlo, si eso es lo que quieres.

Negó con la cabeza, mirándolo incrédulo.

—Te dije que no te atrevieras a pedirme silencio. —Le recordó, sonando amenazante—. Y no es eso lo que quiero. Lo que realmente quiero es que estés fuera de la vida de Ziyi. ¡Los idiotas como tú no cambian! ¡¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho, uh?! ¡¿No crees que es tarde para cambiar y jugar a ser fiel?! ¡Diablos, eres peor de lo que pensé!

Se removió nuevamente, consiguiendo soltarse. Apretó los puños, con una mirada feroz. Todo lo que quería era moler su puño sobre su rostro. Necesitaba hacerlo.

—¿Tú vas a creerme si te digo que es la primera vez que he hecho algo así? Porque estoy siendo jodidamente sincero.

Se quedó quieto, destensando sus puños brevemente, para luego reírse, sin gracia alguna; una risa sarcástica. Lo observó y con ironía, abrió su boca.

—Vaya, eres en serio patético si crees que diciéndome eso va a cambiar algo y sí, no te creo una mierda. 

—No intento cambiar nada, ¿bien? La traición ya está, mierda. ¡Eso lo sé! Pero hay demasiadas cosas detrás que no entenderías así que por favor, no se lo digas; prometo no volver a faltarle el respeto de esa forma porque hablo en serio cuando te digo que nunca la he engañado… Y, maldita sea, sé que la cagué y no merezco pedirte que te lo calles pero lo necesito. Necesito que no se lo digas.

A Yibo le enfureció más el hecho de que el muy maldito parecía honesto con su promesa y, no solo con eso, sino también con la afirmación de que esta era la primera vez que engañaba a Ziyi. Aunque eso no le hacía sentir mejor, de ningún modo, si fuera cierto.

¿Cómo debería sentirse exactamente? ¿Sucio? ¿Igual de hijo de puta que Xiao Zhan? ¿Igual de traicionero?

Traición, odiaba con su alma esa palabra y el sentido que esta tenía, y ahora podía considerarse parte de eso.

—Soy parte de toda esta mierda del engaño y por la poca lealtad que me queda, no puedo hacer eso. —Escupió, sin remordimiento alguno por negarse ante un suplicante azabache que le vio con los ojos totalmente ansiosos pero serios igualmente. Le valía una mierda, ¡él no estaba haciendo las cosas mal! —. Después de toda la culpa que siento, no puedo quedarme callado. Yo al menos seré sincero.

—Pídeme lo que sea, lo haré.

Yibo rio otra vez, abriendo la puerta del auto.

—Me voy.

—¡Espera, Yibo!

Puso un pie fuera del auto y con una última mirada desdeñosa y decidida, salió.

Iba a hacerlo, aunque Ziyi saliera herida. No podía hacerle esto, no a ella.

No a sí mismo.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

Los pasos de Yibo se volvieron lentos y su mirada se veía cansada. Parecía querer llorar nuevamente, por la frustración pero sabía que no lo haría… _Él no lloraba_ y mucho menos cuando no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

No quería llorar por quien no merecía ni una sola lágrima de sus ojos y debía ser fuerte para cuando entrara en la casa de su familia y tuviera que enfrentar aquella amarga realidad.

No sabía muy bien qué decir ni cómo debería empezar a hablar. Era todo tan horriblemente irritante, hasta desesperarlo a niveles imposibles y empeorar el dolor de cabeza que había iniciado varias horas atrás.

¿Cómo debería siquiera empezar a hablar?

Él pensó en un inicio solo decirle a Ziyi que había visto a su prometido con otra persona en el antro en el que ambos coincidieron pero, ¿eso no lo volvía un cobarde mentiroso?

No quería pensarse de esa manera así que independientemente de lo que sucediera y la reacción de su prima, él iba a hablar solo con la verdad y no maquillaría la situación ni un poco, no importaba si fuera para su beneficio.

—Hijo, llegaste. —Su tía lo recibió con una sonrisa y un gran abrazo cariñoso, partiendo su corazón inevitablemente.

Demonios, ¿cómo iba a hacer aquello?

—Tía —La saludó casi en un susurro, sintiendo como su voz parecía romperse con cada palabra que salía de su boca—. ¿Ziyi regresó contigo?

—Sí, cariño. Está en su habitación.

—Iré a verla —Casi susurró con una débil sonrisa, ganándose el asentimiento de su tía que dijo algo que no escuchó antes de meterse nuevamente a la sala.

Caminó lento y queriendo alargar aún más ese momento. Se sentía tan estresado y ni siquiera había visto a Ziyi todavía. Tan estresado y temiendo cualquier reacción que ella tuviera.

Iba a entenderlo, lo que fuera que ella decidiera.

Debía hacerlo y es que aunque había sido engañado, algo de culpa debía tener, ¿cierto? Mínimamente Yibo aprendió que no podía meter a cualquier hombre entre sus piernas.

Se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su prima, quedándose allí unos largos minutos... Preparándose mentalmente para lo que fuera a suceder dentro de esa habitación.

—¿Ziyi? —Tocó suavemente la puerta, empezando a temblar como nunca en su vida.

Yibo se consideraba a sí mismo alguien valiente y con muy pocos temores que contar pero en ese momento, cuando estaba a punto de afrontar una situación tan delicada, sentía miedo.

Estaba asustado. Demasiado asustado.

—¿Yibo? ¡Pasa! —exclamó Ziyi desde dentro de la habitación, invitándolo a iniciar su tortura mental.

Ella estaba encima de su cama, organizando lo que parecía ser un montón de fotos de... su prometido y ella. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios y esa mirada brillante que tocó muy dentro de él. Era esa misma sonrisa… la de ilusión y felicidad irrompible. 

Su pecho dolió después de ese segundo y una molestia horrible se instaló en su estómago, hasta darle náuseas y unas inmensas ganas de salir de esa habitación y huir a cualquier lado que no fuera esa casa.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó suavemente, parándose en la entrada y no queriendo avanzar ni un solo paso.

—Oh, organizando fotos. En la boda proyectaremos momentos importantes que Xiao Zhan y yo hemos vivido juntos así que estoy escogiendo algunas. —Sonrió radiante ella, llamándolo con una mano—. Ven, ven. Ayúdame a escoger las fotos más bonitas.

—Oh... Yo no soy muy bueno para esas cosas —respondió en un intento de zafar de aquello.

—No importa. Confío en tu buen juicio. —Siguió sonriendo ella, palmeando suavemente a un costado de su cama, para que se sentara allí.

—Bien.

Yibo avanzó lentamente, hasta sentarse junto a ella en esa pequeña cama en la que ellos dos habían tenido una infinidad de aventuras, desde batallas fuertes con sábanas y almohadas, hasta pasarse la tarde viendo películas.

Cielos, cómo iba a dolerle hacer aquello.

—¿Por qué demoraste tanto? Pensé que Xiao Zhan te traería a casa pronto.

Oh, mierda.

Joder, joder. No quería hacer aquello.

—Le pedí que me dejara en un local de venta de motos. Ya sabes, quiero comprarme una nueva.

—Tú y tus motos, Dios. —Rio ella, negando con la cabeza y sacándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer. —Se encogió de hombros, sin quitar esa sonrisa.

—Y bueno, ¿qué te pareció Xiao Zhan? —preguntó Ziyi, viéndose extremadamente interesada de pronto.

Poniéndolo en una situación por demás poco agradable. 

Ella acababa de hacer una pregunta que él no quería responder de ninguna manera. No se sentía listo para hablar sobre eso en realidad y es que Yibo tenía una opinión hecha sobre el prometido de Ziyi y de todas maneras él no era nada bueno para mentir.

Maldito desgraciado.

—Uh, ya sabes que nunca hago buenos juicios sobre ninguna persona. —Intentó desviar la conversación, no consiguiéndolo por supuesto.

—Ya, pero igual. Dime cuál es tu impresión sobre él.

—Uhm, es un buen tipo supongo.

—¡Vamos, Wang Yibo! Debe haber algo más que solo eso tan soso. Almorzamos juntos y luego te llevó hasta ese lugar de venta de motos. ¿No conversaron nada de nada? —preguntó exasperada pero riéndose mientras lo golpeaba suavemente en el brazo.

Oh, ellos habían hecho más que solo hablar. Él solo tuvo muchas ganas de reventarle la boca y sacarle todos los dientes, para que así esa mirada apática y desinteresada desapareciera para siempre.

Aún tenía ganas de golpearlo de hecho.

—¡Sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas! —Respondió desesperado, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa amplia de su prima—. Él parece engreírte mucho…

Joder, no. No podía seguir con aquello.

—Oh, es que Xiao Zhan es muy cariñoso y engreidor. —Las mejillas de Ziyi se tiñeron de un rosa intenso mientras sonreía como si acabara de decir algo sumamente hermoso.

Él no estaba de acuerdo por supuesto.

—Ah, sí… Eso pude notar.

—¿De qué cosas conversaron? Xiao Zhan es bastante tímido también, ¿sabes? No me imagino a ustedes teniendo una conversación demasiado fluida. —Ziyi rio negando repetidas veces con la cabeza, torturándolo sin darse cuenta.

—No hablamos mucho. Él me preguntó algunas cosas sobre motos cuando le pedí que me dejara en la tienda… No tan interesante. Hablamos sobre ti mayormente.

—¿En serio? Eso me halaga. —Sonrió ella, dándose pequeñas palmaditas en las mejillas—. Dos hombres guapos hablando sobre una. Es el sueño de muchas mujeres definitivamente.

Ella parecía tan feliz que su corazón se rompió irremediablemente. De pronto no se sentía capaz de contarle lo que su prometido y él habían hecho la noche anterior.

Se veía tan radiante y sonriente por tan solo escuchar el nombre de aquel hombre que lo había hecho sentir tan bien la noche anterior y eso también dolió.

Yibo no era de las personas que se abrían fácilmente hacia nadie pero tenía que reconocerse que aquel hombre que tanto amaba Ziyi, había logrado fascinarlo y dejarlo sin defensas.

Se sentía tan usado y traicionado pero seguramente su dolor no sería comparable con el que Ziyi sentiría si él abría la boca para contar su verdad sobre aquello tan desastroso.

¿Iba a creerle siquiera?

El prometido de Ziyi podía solo negar todo entonces, ¿a quién iban a creerle al final? Tenía miedo de no ser él... Se sentía tan desarmado e indefenso y realmente odiaba esa sensación.

Sus tíos y Ziyi significaban esa familia que él no consiguió ni con sus propios padres. ¿Qué iba a hacer si ellos no le creían? Cielos, solo estaba aterrado de perderles de pronto.

Aterrado de quedarse solo y herido pero especialmente aterrado de hacerle daño a esas personas que siempre demostraron valorarlo y quererlo por lo que era.

¿Cómo podría hacerlo?

—Ziyi —La llamó suavizando su voz inconscientemente y tragando duro, lastimándose algo dentro de él—. ¿Lo amas?

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —Cuestionó ella, con una sonrisa de extrañeza pintada en los labios—. Claro que lo amo.

—¿Qué tanto?

—No lo sé, no creo que pueda medir eso. ¿Por qué me estás preguntando esas cosas con esa cara tan miserable, eh? —Ziyi sonrió aún más amplio, mirándole a los ojos directamente—. Solo diré que es el hombre que he esperado toda mi vida.

Una mano pequeña y suave se posó encima de su mejilla derecha, acariciándolo suavemente y con una ternura que terminó de destrozarlo, clavando una espina en su corazón.

—¿De verdad es el hombre de tu vida? —preguntó y su voz pareció romperse.

Realmente estaba sintiéndose miserable y todo por pensar que lo mejor sería solo quedarse callado y llevarse aquel secreto asqueroso a la tumba.

—Lo es. —La sonrisa de Ziyi se mezcló con su mirada brillante y emocionada—. Lo conocí en un momento de mi vida donde estuve a punto de dejar de creer en el amor pero Xiao Zhan llegó en el momento preciso y entró a mi mundo como si se tratara de la luz más hermosa del mundo. Realmente lo amo mucho.

—Entiendo.

—No debes preocuparte, Yibo. Xiao Zhan cuidará muy bien de mí, ya lo verás —aseguró Ziyi, todavía acariciando su mejilla con dulzura—. ¿Es por eso que te ves tan triste? ¿Tienes miedo por mí?

Oh, cielos. Realmente no iba a poder hacerlo.

Prefería ser castigado en el infierno toda una eternidad que ver aquella mirada enamorada convertirse en una llena de dolor y rencor. No podría soportarlo jamás. 

—No es nada, Ziyi. Solo me siento un poco nostálgico porque Dios, estás a punto de casarte y empezar una nueva vida.

—Gracias por cuidarme, Yibo. Eres mi pequeño hermano preocupándose por esta terca Jiejie cuando debería ser todo lo contrario —dijo Ziyi, formando una pequeña mueca graciosa con los labios—. No debes preocuparte, Didi. Xiao Zhan es el hombre perfecto para mí. Me cuidará y me hará la mujer más feliz del mundo.

El pecho de Yibo se contrajo bruscamente después de escuchar las palabras de Ziyi, obligándolo a tomar una decisión que lo torturaría cada día y noche a partir de ese momento. 

Una decisión que significaría su cruz porque su propia mente se encargaría de castigarlo cada minuto, recordándole la noche anterior de la forma más cruel posible.

—Sé muy feliz, Jie... Mereces ser la mujer más feliz del mundo entero y si piensas que él es el hombre perfecto para ti, confiaré en que será así. —Intentó sonreír amplio, consiguiéndolo apenas—. Sabes, tuve una noche muy mala y de verdad necesito dormir un poco. Perdona no ayudarte con tus fotos.

—Oh, no hay problema, pequeño Yibo. Ve a descansar. Ve, ve. —Las manos de su prima se agitaron en el aire, echándolo cariñosamente de su habitación que dejó en solo unos segundos.

Yibo no era alguien que llorara con tanta facilidad pero aquel día apenas pudo llegar a su habitación, encerrarse en esta y dejarse caer al suelo, apoyándose en la puerta blanca.

Yibo no era alguien que llorara tan fácil pero en aquel momento no pudo soportarlo más y dejó ir sus lágrimas lleno de una rabia y odio hacia aquel hombre que no perdería nada ese día.

Apretó su boca con su mano, llorando tan silencioso como pudiera y sintiéndose demasiado enfermo del estómago y con una presión atosigante en el pecho.

Maldita sea.

Xiao Zhan iba a casarse con su prima y seguramente no tendría ningún cargo de consciencia por haberla engañado pero él... Él no podía dejar de sentirse la peor mierda del mundo.

Estaba mintiéndole a una de las pocas personas que siempre lo apoyó y todo por una decisión que esperaba, fuera la correcta aunque pareciera la peor en ese instante.

Por favor, por favor que Ziyi fuera feliz.

Por favor que de verdad su amor fuera correspondido con la misma intensidad y honestidad.

Por favor que ella no sufriera nunca por las acciones de aquel hombre.

Por favor, por favor que Xiao Zhan realmente fuera el hombre correcto para su prima.

Por favor que fuera perdonado por callarse algo tan horrible, y solo por miedo.

Por favor que alguien le ayudara a borrar todos esos recuerdos con aquel hombre de su mente...

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

—Jefe, Wang Hao Xuan acaba de llegar —informó Feng Ming Jing, su principal guardaespaldas, con una reverencia que pretendía demostrar respeto, como cada día.

—Déjalo pasar y déjanos solos —ordenó mirando al hombre que asintió antes de, con otra reverencia, salir del lujoso estudio.

Un hombre bajito apareció ante él después de unos segundos, vestido formalmente y llevando con él un archivo donde debería estar el motivo de su visita.

Wang Hao Xuan no se veía ni un poco como un espía pero él podía dar fe en que el menor era uno de los mejores en lo que hacía y es que trabajaba para él desde hacía un buen tiempo.

—Jefe Xiao —Lo saludó Hao Xuan, sentándose frente a él en una de las dos sillas tapizadas y caras—. He terminado el trabajo que me encargó —afirmó seguro, entregándole la carpeta negra que recibió en un acto reflejo.

—Adelante —dijo y de esa manera le permitió empezar a hablar al más bajo, abriendo la carpeta y encontrándose con algunas fotos y documentos importantes.

—Me encargué de averiguar absolutamente todo lo que me pareció relevante y efectivamente, Wang Yibo es primo de la señorita Ziyi. La señora Liu LiXue es hermana de la madre de Yibo, por esto fue que ella y el señor Meng JiangGao fueron quienes prácticamente se encargaron de su crianza.

—¿Qué hay de sus padres?

—Su padre, Wang Xiao Hai, es un abogado importante que tiene su propia firma de abogados y su madre, Liu MingXu es una diseñadora de interiores medianamente conocida. Al parecer casi nunca estaban en casa así que la señora LiXue y su marido se encargaron de cuidarlo. El joven Yibo no tiene buena relación con ellos pero ve a la familia Meng como la suya propia, desde que era un niño; es por eso de su relación estrecha con la señorita Ziyi.

—¿Sus padres se dedican únicamente a vivir de sus carreras?

—Sí, no encontré ninguna relación con alguna mafia. Wang Xiao Hai parece tener un historial largo de sobornos recibidos pero ninguna relación directa con algún líder.

—¿Y él? ¿Crees que supiera quién era yo? —preguntó observando atento a una fotografía de un rubio y sonriente Yibo que logró calentarlo estúpidamente.

Xiao Zhan jamás se había comportado como lo hizo aquella noche que no podía sacar de su mente por más que lo intentara..., o sencillamente tal vez no quería.

Wang Yibo había aparecido ante sus ojos aquella noche, luciendo como la criatura más fascinante que vio jamás. Con el cabello color miel y esa mirada intensa y sensual gracias al delineado perfectamente hecho, el chico lucía tan etéreo que solo no pudo evitar acercarse.

Fascinado con esa androginia presente en cada parte del bonito chico, Xiao Zhan ni siquiera había podido pensar un poco para cuando, ordenando a sus guardaespaldas mantenerse lo más alejados posible, ya se había sentado junto a él.

Xiao Zhan jamás se había comportado como un maldito mocoso, tan descuidado y guiado únicamente por un deseo carnal que no pudo controlar por más que lo intentó.

Wang Yibo había conseguido volverlo loco de deseo y para cuando pudo pensar nuevamente en Ziyi, el niño no estaba más junto a él en su cama ni en ninguna parte del departamento.

Sus guardias lo habían dejado ir por órdenes suyas y todo lo complicado empezó a partir de ese momento porque la posibilidad de que fuera algún espía o miembro de cualquier banda enemiga, era demasiado alta para tomárselo con calma.

Había ordenado buscar al niño pero finalmente su castigo por engañar a Ziyi llegó más temprano que tarde, vestido con ropas juveniles y bastante apretadas a su delgada silueta.

Wang Yibo apareció al día siguiente, igual o más hermoso que la noche anterior, para martirizarlo y complicarle las cosas de una manera que no esperó.

Estaba pagando su estupidez, lo sabía bien.

Xiao Zhan no había tenido la oportunidad de decidir sobre su propia vida. Ser el único hijo de Xiao Qing, el jefe absoluto de la triada más importante de toda China, condenó su destino por completo.

Había heredado el “negocio” pero también esa personalidad desconfiada y cerrada de su padre. Algo esperable cuando tenía tantos enemigos pisándole los talones en busca de una sola pequeña oportunidad para asesinarle.

Estaba acostumbrado ya y no estaba quejándose. Si ese era su destino, Xiao Zhan lo aceptaba por completo. Era la única vida que conocía y era demasiado tarde para buscar remedirse.

No importaba mucho.

O tal vez sí, porque tenía a demasiados hombres buscando matarle. Wang Yibo se había convertido en una amenaza precisamente por aquello y sus hombres decidieron buscarle al día siguiente.

Quién iba a decir que el pequeño mocoso insolente se adelantaría a sus planes, apareciendo al día siguiente en el almuerzo que Ziyi había organizado para que pudiera conocer a su primo menor.

Wang Yibo, el primo menor de su prometida.

Definitivamente la vida podía ser una grandísima perra algunas veces.

—No, es casi imposible. Ni sus padres ni Wang Yibo tienen conexión con la mafia china. Yibo se mudó a Corea del sur hace cuatro años, para estudiar danza profesionalmente y todo ese tiempo se mantuvo alejado de todo. No ha tenido ningún problema con la policía; no consume drogas y no tiene contacto con ningún miembro de grupos enemigos.

—¿Puedo considerarlo peligroso? —Sonrió preguntando aquello, recordando lo molesto que había estado el mocoso cuando ellos tuvieron su pequeña “plática” en su auto.

Yibo parecía un pequeño león o un gato fiero y sin miedo a nada, por más grande e intimidante que fuera su enemigo. El niño se había enfrentado a él demostrando tener más huevos que muchos criminales que vivían de famas que se ganaron sin ningún mérito.

Y aunque Wang Yibo casi prometió que no diría nada, él no estaba ni siquiera pensando en dejarlo ir y tenía dos grandes razones para aquello.

Una, Yibo no había dejado de ser una amenaza para su futuro matrimonio.

Dos, no lo sabía. No entendía por qué de pronto una obsesión por tenerlo cerca había nacido dentro de él, no deteniéndose ni siquiera por el amor y respeto que debía tenerle a Meng Ziyi.

Era un maldito desgraciado, lo tenía bastante claro.

Y mierda, Xiao Zhan estaba ya condenado al infierno desde hacía mucho tiempo. Qué más daba un pecado más a esa lista que jamás remediaría por más que quisiera.

Un pecado que se veía más bien como un pequeño ángel etéreo e inalcanzable... Un pecado que parecía no poder evitar por más lucha que diera. Wang Yibo era el pecado más grande del mundo.

Daba igual, estaba condenado ya. 

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

HaiKuan se rio de él cuando le preguntó con quién se había el fin de semana pasado cuando se fueron de fiesta y él puso una cara de “no me preguntes”, molestándole con que seguro el tipo con el que se había ido la tenía pequeña o solamente follaba del asco para haberlo dejado tan descontento, pero se calló cuando de golpe, Yibo le vomitó que había resultado ser el futuro esposo de su prima y que ahora ni siquiera podía mirar más de cinco segundos a la cara a Ziyi ni a su tía, ni a su tío, ni a nadie que le tratara tan bien, en realidad. HaiKuan empezó riéndose, y luego terminó regañándolo.

HaiKuan era su mejor amigo, entonces era imposible no contarle ese pequeño secreto que ahora cargaba en su interior, en lo más profundo de su ser y el cual no pensaba tocar nunca más después de haber decidido no contarle a Ziyi, pero era difícil callárselo cuando su amigo preguntó. De algún modo, necesitaba contárselo a alguien y que le recordaran lo basura que era.

¿Masoquista? Tal vez, pero ya que Ziyi no tuvo la oportunidad de gritarle su rabia, que otro lo hiciera le hacía sentir menos culpable y maldito.

—Joder, no debí haberte dejado solo.

—Sí, no debiste.

HaiKuan suspiró y le miró mal, de pronto.

—Si querías follar, sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto… a apagar tu fuego interior, o qué sé yo.

Se rio, sin ganas, recordando viejos tiempos en los que más de una vez HaiKuan y él habían experimentado juntos, extrañamente nunca afectando su amistad de años, lo cual era bueno porque seguía contando con él para todo, sin incomodidades de por medio. Podía asegurar que HaiKuan seguía teniendo los sentimientos de amistad tan intactos como él, sin nada más entrometiéndose.

—El destino me odia.

—Definitivamente, amigo. —Asintió el más alto, con la vista fija en la carretera—. Sin embargo, y me vas a llamar bastardo por pensar de esta manera pero creo que no decirle a Ziyi fue lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho.

Yibo hizo una mueca, mirando por la ventana y sí, pensando que ese era un pensamiento egoísta y digno de un bastardo.

—Lo mejor o lo más deshonesto y desleal, HaiKuan.

—Hey, no negaré que sí es desleal, pero piénsalo, nunca más volverás a meterte con ese tipo y en, pocas palabras, también fuiste engañado por él; no te dijo su verdadero nombre y tampoco te dijo que se iba a casar, entonces, ¿realmente solo Ziyi es la victima aquí?

—Sí, pero eso no quita que lo correcto era decírselo después de haberme enterado de todo.

—¿Y condenar tu relación con ella por un idiota mentiroso y patán? Vamos, Yibo, deja de autocastigarte. ¿Vas a pasarte toda la vida así?

—Probablemente… —Murmuró, franco.

Pero francamente, él no había sido capaz aún sabiendo que era su deber contarle a su prima quién era realmente Xiao Zhan y que él ya lo conocía… y no de la mejor manera, era jodidamente irónico como sin buscarlo y sin intención alguna, él había terminado siendo parte de las malas hazañas del prometido de Ziyi. Aparte de eso, como si no tuviera suficiente con el remordimiento y culpa que todo este caos implicaba en su cabeza, no podía dejar de repetir en su mente lo dicho por el azabache.

“Esta es la primera vez que hago algo así”.

¿Le creía? Quería decir que no, pero dudaba, y odiaba estar dudando y detestaba con toda su alma darle vueltas a aquello, porque mierda, a él qué le importaba si era la primera o segunda, o tercera, o cuarta, o quinta vez que el idiota aquel le hacía eso a Ziyi. ¡Ese no era el punto allí!

Además, si Xiao Zhan se las había arreglado para inventarse un nombre esa noche y verle la cara de idiota y luego, al otro día actuar en ese almuerzo como si nada hubiese pasado, como si fuese el mejor novio existente y, cómo no, el hombre más enamorado y fiel del mundo, ¿qué le hacía creer que había sido sincero cuando dijo eso?

¡Pero qué importaba! No le importaba, no.

—Ya no hablemos más de esto, después de todo ya cerraste eso, ¿no? —Yibo asintió. En teoría, sí—. ¿Conseguiste el trabajo?

—No, pero tengo fé de que lo conseguiré. La directora de la academia no estaba pero necesitan alguien que dé clases tres veces a la semana, así que con suerte me hacen un casting y me contratan… De todas formas tengo otras tres academias más a las que ir.

Necesitaba el trabajo, era cierto que había dicho que sí a la petición de sus padres por entrar a la universidad, y también era cierto que dentro de dos semanas estaría viviendo en el departamento que ellos le habían obsequiado años atrás, muy a su pesar, pero él quería pagar sus gastos, no quería absolutamente recibir nada más de ellos… con eso ya era mucho.

Había oído, gracias a su tía Li Xue, que habían unas cuantas academias de danza que buscaban gente que pudieran dar clases, entonces a él le venía como anillo al dedo y no podía quedarse mucho tiempo sin hacer nada y esperando que otras personas fueran más rápidas que él y le robaran el puesto, así que esperaba que lo contrataran… Nunca había dado clases pero con agregar en su currículo que había estudiado fuera de China y en una de las mejores academias de danza de Asia, Yibo pensaba que era suficiente para que lo consideren “interesante”.

También había estado visitando varias universidades e investigando sobre diferentes carreras, buscando alguna interesante… Tenía unas cuantas opciones ya y un mes exacto para pensarlo todavía antes de que el primer semestre de estudios comenzara, así que se lo tomaría con cautela, por ahora.

Además, como todavía no tenía una decisión tomada, había estado dejando que su móvil sonara por largos segundos, cinco o más veces en el día, sin responder las llamadas de su madre, que obviamente lo llenaría en preguntas sobre qué iba a estudiar, algo que no quería discutir con ella.

Eso era algo que sólo le incumbía a él elegir; a nadie más. La decisión era suya.

—¿Te llevo a casa de tu tía?

Yibo asintió, no tenía mucho más que hacer y ya había estado todo el día fuera. Su tía le había dicho que debía estar antes de las siete de la tarde, sin decirle la razón, pero al parecer se trataba de una pequeña cena familiar… Lo que quería decir que tendría que ver a sus padres después de tanto tiempo, maldición, así que el no atender las insistentes llamadas de su madre ahora perdían sentido. No era como si no los hubiera visto hace mucho tiempo, aunque igual y eso le importaba más bien poco porque no los extrañaba. De todas maneras, seguiría siendo incómodo.

Ahogó un grito de frustración cuando llegaron y vio un auto de último modelo y, al parecer, nuevo, aparcado fuera de la casa de sus tíos, indicándole que sí, sus padres ya estaban allí, porque sólo ellos cambiaban de auto cada año, gritándole de esa forma al mundo que ellos tenían dinero, y de sobra como para darse ese tipo de caras regalías… pero eso no fue lo más desagradable, sino ver otro auto familiar más adelante.

Predecible, pensó, bufando por lo bajo, con la mirada más fastidiada que pudo hacer.

HaiKuan le observó por unos segundos, lamentándose por él.

—Diablos, Yibo, te queda una larga noche, amigo. ¿Debería arrancar el auto y sacarte de este suplicio?

Negó, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—No, gracias. No es nada con lo que no pueda lidiar.

—¿Seguro?

Abrió la puerta, asintiendo.

—Sí, vete. Nos vemos.

—Suerte.

Suerte y el mismo infierno, refunfuñó internamente, cerrando con más fuerza de la necesaria la puerta del auto y moviéndose rápido hacia la entrada, mentalizándose para todo lo que venía, porque no era mínimo. Este era uno de esos lugares donde apenas se sentiría cómodo con dos o tres personas, y ni siquiera eran sus padres.

Joder.

Sujetó la manilla de la puerta y con la expresión estoica y bajo control, la giró, escuchando como alguien decía “ese debe ser Yibo”, y sí, era la voz de Ziyi. Así que le habían estado esperando, para completar todo el bochorno y sus carentes ganas de estar allí con toda esa gente que eran su familia de sangre pero que él sabía, hablaban a sus espaldas… Por eso aborrecía esas cenas; porque compartir la comida con gente hipócrita y déspota era lo último que a Yibo le gustaba. 

Y ahora se veía obligado a hacerlo.

—¡Te estábamos esperando, cariño! —exclamó su tía, sonriente.

Esta vez no sonrió para ella, como siempre lo hacía, justamente porque con la primera persona que su mirada chocó no fue con LiXue ni Ziyi, ni su tío, sino que Xiao Zhan que vestía informalmente y tenía su brazo envuelto alrededor de su prometida, Ziyi.

Desvió la mirada, encontrándose de frente con su madre, que por supuesto tenía que fingir una cercanía que no existía y se acercó para acariciarle el cabello, con una mirada vacía sin embargo.

—Hola, hijo.

—Hola, mamá —murmuró, sin mayor emoción, observándola del mismo modo.

Ella sonrió levemente, aproximándose un poco a su oído.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

Estuvo a nada de rodar los ojos pero se detuvo sabiendo que otras personas estaban viéndolos. Yibo solo dio un paso atrás, asintiendo otra vez.

—Luego.

Ella sonrió otra vez, mirando de reojo a los demás espectadores que Yibo distinguió como algunos tíos y tías, primos y su única abuela viva, la que era una vieja de mierda con un humor de mierda y una cara de mierda, igual que la mayoría de su familia. El resto de caras no se le hacían familiares.

Justo después recibió unas palmadas secas y nada afectivas en su espalda. Ese era su padre.

Yibo le miró brevemente, haciendo una reverencia.

—Papá.

—Es bueno que hayas vuelto, hijo.

—Gracias.

Y eso fue todo, porque luego de un par de presentaciones más con la familia de, ahora sabía, Xiao Zhan y saludos a los demás miembros de la familia Wang, Liu y Meng, todo concurrió con normalidad, excepto por los furtivos y discretos intercambios de miradas entre el azabache y él, que no hizo nada más que estar sentado en uno de los sofás, escuchando el parloteo entre sus otras dos primas más pequeñas que cada tanto le preguntaban cosas banales a él, posiblemente compadeciéndose al verlo de ese modo tan solitario y aguafiestas.

No tenía ganas de hablar tampoco, así que únicamente contestaba con silabas, “sí”, “no” y “más o menos”, logrando que le dejasen de preguntar estupideces tiempo después.

Estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a estar allí entre tanta gente que no era de su devoción, hasta que sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado y por el perfume de aroma caro, femenino y suave, supo instantáneamente de quién se trataba.

MingXu, su madre.

—¿Has ido a visitar las universidades?

—Estoy en eso.

—Pues date prisa en escoger alguna carrera porque no queda demasiado tiempo y todavía debes matricularte y hacer papeleos.

—Queda un mes —respondió cortante y sin dignarse a mirarla.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, acercándose más a él para mantener su conversación bajo perfil para cualquier oído curioso.

—Un mes pasa volando, Yibo. ¿Por qué siempre te tomas todo a la ligera? Ojalá te tomaras tu futuro tan en serio como haces con esa cosa de la danza… —Ella se rio, mofándose. Una risa sarcástica en todo su esplendor y Yibo endureció su expresión, respirando profundo—. Como si eso te fuese a hacer una persona exitosa.

—¿Y qué sabes tú?

—¿Vas a hablarle de esa manera a tu madre?

Ahí fue cuando la miró, fulminante y sin ganas de seguir aquella discusión. Era más de lo mismo; él y su madre nunca iban a poder cruzar un par de palabras sin provocarse el uno al otro o sin que Yibo terminara mandándola al diablo y con su padre, no era diferente.

—No voy a seguir discutiendo de esto contigo.

—¡Por favor, pasen a la mesa!

Ignorándola, se levantó caminando hacia el comedor en donde todos ya se estaban acomodando entre charlas animadas y sonrisas amigables. Desde la entrada vio la mano de Ziyi alzándose, señalándole un puesto justo a su lado el cual él no rechazó porque ella la única con la cual se sentía menos irritado. No iba a negar que cuando la veía, algo punzaba incómodamente en su pecho y más cuando la veía al lado de ese maldito malnacido que no valía… Ahg, para qué insultarlo si no ganaba nada.

Con pesadez se sentó a un lado de la castaña. Ella le sonrió con comprensión en sus ojos y Yibo tragó duro. Joder, él no se encontraba mal humorado y tenso por sus padres y el resto de su familia, sino por el hombre que estaba al otro lado de Ziyi.

Diablos, sí, él había jurado no volver a pensar en lo que había pasado y ser enteramente inmutable para todo lo que lo relacionara a Xiao Zhan pero verlo ahí y saber que de vez en cuando este también le prestaba atención, le ponía los nervios de punta y no podía ignorarle como quisiera.

¡Demonios, esto era una tortura!

—Me hace muy feliz que todos estemos reunidos esta noche. —Empezó el infaltable discurso, su tía, con los ojos rebosantes de prosperidad. Él quería un poco de esa contentura que su tía sentía, por favor, para así poder mejorar esa cara de culo que traía—. Especialmente porque, aunque ya todos deben conocer las noticias, hoy celebramos como corresponde con esta cena, el compromiso entre mi hija, Meng Ziyi, y nuestro querido Xiao Zhan, a quien mi esposo y yo queremos como un hijo más. —Dios, él no podía seguir escuchando. Con una mueca de claro disgusto que afortunadamente nadie debió notar gracias a que la atención estaba puesta en LiXue, tomó su copa y bebió un poco del vino vertido en ella, distrayéndose todo lo que pudo—. Gracias a las tres familias reunidas aquí hoy, por ser parte de la felicidad de mi hija y nosotros, por supuesto. ¡Salud!

Todos levantaron sus copas y Yibo lo hizo también, muy cortamente, llevándose el objeto a su boca y bebiéndose todo el contenido de golpe. A él no le gustaba el vino, pero quería más. Quería la botella.

No tocó su comida; el hambre se le había ido con ese discurso, o no, simplemente en cuanto entró a la casa y se encontró con todas esas caras que no quería ver. Allí ya se le había revuelto el estómago, no obstante, se excusó con que había ido a comer horas antes con HaiKuan. Solo así su tía le perdonó no haber tocado el filete que ella había preparado con tanto esmero y profesionalismo para esa noche. Vamos, como si él hubiera querido estar allí, sentado en esa mesa con todo el cinismo a su alrededor.

Lo rescatable fue que todos empezaron a irse temprano porque al otro día era uno de trabajo para muchos y él pudo escabullirse hacia la sala de estar y conseguir un minuto de paz y soledad. No pensaba despedirse de sus padres y tampoco del resto de su familia debido a que ellos no les importaba si él lo hacía o no. Él solo esperó el momento de escapar.

Uff, había pasado la prueba. Creía que luego de esa mierda, podría lidiar con todo lo que viniera más adelante, porque era innegable que vendrían más momentos como estos en el futuro, aunque teniendo listo su departamento quizás podría zafarse de muchos de ellos.

—¿Yibo?

Levantó la vista de su móvil, topándose con los grandes ojos curiosos de Ziyi. Medio sonrió, para no verse tan pesado.

—Vaya huraño estás hoy, eh.

Rio desanimado, devolviendo su mirada a la pantalla de su móvil, en donde Candy Crash estaba siendo su pequeña distracción después del ajetreo y ansiedad que tuvo que atravesar horas antes.

—Ya sabes que no los soporto.

Y como si fuera un experto en mensajes subliminales, no lo dijo solo por sus padres.

—Sí, ya sé, y se lo dije a mi madre… pero ya sabes cómo está ella de emocionada con mi boda; quiere compartir su felicidad con todos.

—Y está bien. Puedo soportarlo por ustedes, Ziyi.

Te lo debo, quiso decir.

Aun con la mirada pegada al aparato mientras movía velozmente sus dedos sobre este, sintió otra presencia. Porque donde estaba Ziyi, tenía que estar él. ¿Por qué no? Era su novio, prometido, futuro esposo… lo que sea.

No pudo evitar ponerse algo nervioso y con el corazón acelerándose lentamente. Casi podía sentir que comenzaba a sudar y sus dedos ahora empezaron a chocar entre sí, inestables. Debía irse.

—¡Oh! iré a decirle a mi madre que arregle la habitación de invitados para que puedas dormir a gusto, cariño.

—No te preocupes. Puedo irme todavía, es temprano.

—¡No, no! Es peligroso, Xiao Zhan. Ya vuelvo. ¡Espérenme, no tardo!

En todo lo que duró ese corto monologo entre ellos dos, Yibo no fue capaz de alzar la mirada; uno, porque no quería y dos, porque estaba intentando volver a concentrar su atención en el juego y no en el sujeto con el que Ziyi lo había dejado a solas… A solas.

Bueno, al parecer ya era hora de marcharse. No tenía ninguna obligación de quedarse allí y a decir verdad, estaba cansado y quería dormir; es más, ahora que reflexionaba, no sabía por qué rayos no fue directamente a su habitación a dormir antes en vez de ir allí para estar en ese inoportuno tropiezo… otra vez. Literalmente, parecía que el destino estaba jugando con él y riéndose en sus narices.

Yibo estaba siendo burlado vilmente.

Intentando estar totalmente calmado e impasible, guardó su móvil en el bolsillo delantero de su hoddie y se puso de pie, caminando hacia la salida de la habitación, solo que cuando había pasado por centímetros al más alto, sintió una mano detenerlo, agarrando parte de su prenda. Se quedó parado, sin tener una idea de cómo reaccionar.

No pudo evitar temblar violentamente y volver a pensar en lo que ellos dos habían compartido la misma noche que se conocieron. Dios, no. No quería recordar más ese momento y ponerse tan nervioso que parecía perder la fuerza en sus piernas y cuerpo entero.

¿Qué quería ahora?

—¿Qué? —Se giró a medias, preguntándole en tono tosco, mirándolo por sobre el hombro, fingiendo bien ese nerviosismo que hacía temblar su cuerpo.

La mirada de Xiao Zhan sobre su rostro fue tan penetrante que él tuvo que recargar disimuladamente su peso sobre un solo pie porque en ambos, el temblor de sus piernas sería notable y él no quería parecer débil ante la figura del otro. Era extraño, porque Xiao Zhan tenía unos ojos muy bonitos, sí, tenía que reconocerlo y más cuando ahora los estaba viendo de cerca una vez más. Un rostro atractivo y juvenil, con aspecto amable y galán, pero por alguna razón su presencia era imponente… y era alto, más que él, quizás era por esto.

Y Yibo no quería admitirlo pero se sentía pequeño al lado suyo, y eso no le hacía sentir… a gusto.

—No lo hiciste.

Su rostro frío y altanero tiritó ligeramente al captar de lo que hablaba pero rápido se recompuso y se volteó completamente, quedando frente a frente, tirando de su ropa para que Xiao Zhan le soltara. Él lo hizo, dando un paso atrás, respetando su espacio personal.

Muy bien.

—No lo hice por ti.

Xiao Zhan asintió, quieto.

—Lo sé. De todos modos, te lo agradezco.

—No quiero que me lo agradezcas, no hay nada que agradecer. —Dejó en claro, tajantemente—. Se agradece por acciones buenas y esta no es una de ellas. Sabes bien que no es lo correcto.

Xiao Zhan se quedó callado, pero repentinamente sonrió, entrecerrando los ojos, casi vanidoso.

—¿Entonces, por qué no le dijiste la verdad? Si eso es lo correcto, según tú.

Yibo hizo rechinar sus dientes con el enojo invadiéndolo tras oírlo.

—Porque el hecho de que sea correcto no quiere decir que no vaya a causar dolor, imbécil. —Señaló con los ojos en llamas figurativamente—. Mientras ella no lo sepa, no habrá dolor.

El azabache asintió, quitando la expresión petulante de su rostro.

—A eso me refería cuando hablamos. Lamento no haberme explicado bien.

Yibo suspiró, mirando hacia un lado. Era hora de irse.

—Dijiste que no tocaríamos más este tema si no decía nada. —Le recordó—. No lo hagas más. Y no vuelvas a agradecerme.

—¿Por qué no? Te lo agradezco, Yibo.

—No tienes por qué agradecerme, ¿tan difícil de entender es? No quiero tus gracias.

—¿Gracias por qué?

Jodida mierda.

Se giró en un segundo, con los ojos bien abiertos y casi chocando con Xiao Zhan en el proceso.

Ziyi…

¿Había escuchado solo eso o más?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi! uwu 
> 
> Por fin les podemos traer un nuevo capítulo de este fic mafia. Poco a poco estamos introduciendo a los personajes y la historia que hay detrás de cada uno de ellos. 
> 
> Esperamos que les haya gustado y nada, hasta la próxima actualización. ♡


	3. Tres

Yibo se obligó a pensar rápido, debido a su buena capacidad para salir airoso en los peores momentos, aunque esta vez no podía arriesgarse a ser honesto como siempre, se giró completamente, dándole la cara a su prima con expresión impasible, intentando normalizar el latido de su corazón.

Bien, debía calmarse.

—¡Nada! —Exclamó, casi sin aire, sonriéndole cálido a una confundida Ziyi, que le miró con una sonrisa igualmente, pero con las cejas juntas en extrañeza.

Sí, ella no entendía… Yibo desearía no hacerlo tampoco.

—Cariño, estaba agradeciéndole a tu primo, pero él no quiere aceptar mis gracias. —Yibo se tensó un poco al sentir las manos del otro posarse en sus hombros desde atrás, con una confianza que él absolutamente desaprobaba pero debía aguantar para no levantar dudas en su prima que enseguida trasladó su mirada a su prometido, el que Yibo podía sentir que tenía una sonrisa desplegada en sus labios, esa que aunque él no había visto un millón de veces, la tenía perfectamente grabada en su mente—. Le decía que estaba agradecido por haberme aprobado como tu esposo y aceptarme, ya sabes, sé lo importante que es para ti y no quería que existan barreras entre nosotros. Tu familia es mi familia.

Ella sonrió tan ampliamente como siempre que Xiao Zhan soltaba una frase, y Yibo tuvo el pequeño impulso de golpearse la frente contra la pared más cercana de pura frustración e impotencia puesto que no podía entender cómo alguien podía mentir tan limpiamente sin siquiera titubear ligeramente y más si lo hacía a la persona que, aparentemente, amaba.

¿Ese era el hombre con el que su prima iba a vivir el resto de su vida?

 _Dios_.

—Aw, ¿eso es cierto, Yibo?

—Sí… —murmuró por lo bajo, sin estar convencido de si seguirle la corriente o no al patán que aún tenía sus sucias manos puestas en él.

Ziyi rio tiernamente, viéndoles con un cariño rebosante.

No, ella no debería verles de eso modo; ellos no se lo merecían, maldita sea.

—Ustedes, par de tontos, son mis hombres favoritos en el mundo —admitió ella y Yibo solo pudo reír, más incómodo de lo que hubiese él mismo esperado sonar—. Y quisiera quedarme aquí dándoles todo un discurso, expresando mi amor y devoción por ustedes, guapos, pero ya es tarde y es hora de dormir. ¡Andando, muchachos! Vamos, Xiao Zhan, voy a llevarte a la habitación que preparó mi madre.

—Voy.

Ella se dio la media vuelta, saliendo de la sala y Yibo fulminó con sus ojos salvajes a Xiao Zhan cuando este quitó las manos de sus hombros y le sonrió en modo de disculpa, pasando por su lado para seguirle el paso a su novia. Solo pudo quedarse allí parado, viéndolos irse juntos mientras hablaban por lo bajo.

_Maldito mentiroso y calculador._

YiBo no lo toleraba.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

Exhaló el humo lentamente, viendo hacia la solitaria y levemente iluminada calle. Podía ver algunos gatos callejeros cruzando estas, corriendo para no ser víctimas de los autos que pasaban cada cierto tiempo y Yibo quería ir y tomar a uno de ellos y darle comida para poder acariciarlo. Le gustaban los gatos; ellos sacaban su lado más tierno y suave, lo reconocía, pero tenía demasiada pereza y ya era tarde. No quería despertar a los demás, menos a sus tíos.

Su móvil vibró y la pantalla se iluminó, revelando la hora y un mensaje de HaiKuan que no se molestó en revisar porque ese idiota siempre le hablaba para solo molestar.

2:34 AM.

Quería dormir. Había intentado hacerlo una hora atrás pero había fallado; al parecer esa cosa llamada insomnio le había elegido como víctima esa noche y madrugada. Lo que más quería era dormir y apagar su mente por un rato, y no podía hacerlo, mierda.

Ahora estaba allí, en el balcón principal de la casa, viendo hacia la nada y teniendo el deseo de ir y acariciar un gato callejero para relajarse un poco y olvidar su humor de mierda que traía desde que había conocido a…

Diablos.

Se llevó el cigarro a la boca y le dio una calada profunda, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos. Qué más podía hacer para relajarse y poder dormir. Dios, se sentía tan cansado pero eso al parecer a su cerebro no le importaba en lo más mínimo porque no podía pegar el ojo ni por media hora. Lo único que había estado haciendo las últimas dos horas era bostezar y sinceramente, estaba harto.

Bostezar y maldecir.

—¿Fumas?

Dio un pequeño salto en su lugar, reincorporándose correctamente para voltear apenas, pues ya sabía quién era y francamente no quería verlo. De todas las personas que podían estar despiertas en esta casa y venir a hacerle compañía, tenía que ser él.

 _Él_.

Sus ojos se encontraron por un rato, pero YiBo no tardó mucho en desviarlos hacia el frente de nuevo, no prestándole demasiada atención a su presencia, presencia que él no había pedido.

—¿Es necesario que te responda si estás viendo la respuesta con tus propios ojos?

Como se esperaba, el azabache se rio, con gracia, posicionándose a su lado, recargando sus codos en la barandilla del balcón, junto a él, más cerca de lo que Yibo creía que era necesario. 

Pero no dijo nada al respecto... No pudo.

—¿Siempre vas a ser tan antipático conmigo? ¿Debería acostumbrarme?

—Deberías acostumbrarte a no acercarte a mí. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó directamente, mirándolo solemnemente, con voz plana y ojos decaídos y somnolientos.

Xiao Zhan le sonrió. Yibo pestañeó, esperando una respuesta.

—Quería hablar.

YiBo se rio, mordaz.

—¿Tenemos algo de qué hablar?

El mayor rodó los ojos y bufó, apartando sus ojos bonitos y llamativos de los suyos, mirando hacia la calle. Yibo quiso hacer lo mismo pero en cambio, se mantuvo con la vista pegada al perfil perfecto y atractivo, para su pésima suerte, joder, del otro hombre.

—Está bien, no hablemos.

—Bien —dijo él, apagando el cigarro y dejándolo caer abajo, sintiendo la mirada ajena sobre sus acciones, importándole nada.

Se mantuvieron así por un tiempo, en silencio, ambos viendo al frente. Podía ser un cuadro embarazoso para muchos espectadores, aunque no los había, pero en realidad no se sentía así; de hecho Yibo se vio a sí mismo relajándose cada vez más, sintiendo el sueño embargándolo segundo a segundo.

—¿De verdad no vas a hablarme?

—¿Qué demonios quieres? —preguntó directamente, ya demasiado cansado de ese jueguito—. ¿Crees siquiera que deberíamos poder hablar?

—Creo que es peor no hacerlo.

—Mierda, realmente no puedo creer que seas tan desvergonzado. ¿Qué parte de no quiero volver a hablar contigo no entiendes? Déjame en paz —Soltó con rabia y dispuesto a irse pero una mano firme lo detuvo, tomándolo del brazo y deteniéndolo.

—Escucha, esto es sencillo. Ziyi cree que definitivamente deberíamos ser amigos y aunque sé que no es posible, mínimo no quiero que me mires con odio cada vez que nos encontremos y créeme, eso pasará demasiado de ahora en adelante. Deberías ser algo razonable.

—Y tú deberías entender que no me apetece hablar con un tipo que tuve entre mis piernas y resultó ser- —Se calló de golpe, sonrojándose violentamente por lo que, inconscientemente, acababa de decir.

—Lo entiendo, créeme que sí. No quiero que creas que soy un desvergonzado y realmente estaba siendo sincero cuando te dije que contigo las cosas se me salieron de las manos y que jamás le fui infiel a Ziyi antes. Estoy tratando de llevar la fiesta en paz contigo, por ella.

Xiao Zhan calló unos segundos después de decir aquello, esperando que él dijera algo, cualquier cosa.

—Júramelo —dijo finalmente, él, votando en un suspiro toda la tensión que pudo—. Júrame por lo más sagrado que tengas en este mundo que realmente amas a Ziyi.

Su mirada se encontró con la de Xiao Zhan, buscando en este algún índice de falsedad o mentira pero solo encontró una sinceridad impresionante y una pequeña sonrisa que casi lo mareó.

—La amo.

Solo dos palabras que calaron muy profundo en su mente inestable, obligándolo a rendirse finalmente.

—Bien —Se limitó a decir, quitando la mirada del hombre y es que él no podía sostenerla más.

—Entonces, ¿tenemos una tregua?

—Sí, como quieras.

Luego ambos se enfrascaron nuevamente en un silencio que se le antojó demasiado incómodo pero demonios, ¿qué se supone debía hacer? Acaba de pactar una tregua pero eso no significaba que él se sintiera más relajado.

—No te gusta hablar mucho, eh...

—No tengo ganas.

—¿Qué tal si me dices por qué no puedes dormir y estás fumando a las tres de la mañana en un balcón?

El hombre no se iba a ir, ¿cierto?

—Xiao Zhan, ¿qué quieres?

—Yo tampoco puedo dormir.

Correcto.

—¿Y qué quieres, entonces? ¿Te cuento un cuento? ¿Te canto, tal vez?

—Una canción suena bien. —Le sonrió otra vez, dulcemente y Yibo sintió los bellos de su piel erizarse al hacer contacto visual.

Xiao Zhan era un hombre… hermoso. Yibo odiaba no poder ignorar ese hecho y no es que él hubiese tenido alguna vez un jodido tipo ideal, porque rechazaba totalmente esas estupideces e ideologías de la mayoría de personas. Le parecía absurdo pero Xiao Zhan, físicamente hablando, le robaba completamente el aire, sin sonar demasiado soñador y de novela y es que no podía describirlo de otra forma y sobraba agregar que nunca le había pasado eso con otro tipo, ni siquiera Lucas.

El muy imbécil era atractivo y lamentablemente él tenía ojos, y ahora, mientras la mitad de su cerebro estaba funcionando y la otra estaba casi adormilada, podía reconocerlo sin remordimientos ni tanta rabia. Podía admirarlo de cerca, porque no sabía si era él o el sueño que sentía, pero lo sentía más cerca de lo necesario…

Mierda, solo esperaba que fuesen ideas suyas, porque eso no podía ser bueno.

—Estoy muy cansado para cantar.

—Solo no quieres hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Me estás empezando a conocer bien, porque estás en lo cierto.

Xiao Zhan asintió, sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara, pero ahora observándole distinto; más atento y más dócil.

No, él no estaba temblando… Mierda, sí lo estaba haciendo.

—Ve a dormir. Te ves cansado y al parecer tienes frío.

Maldito idiota. Era claro que había notado su temblor, de otra forma no habría mencionado lo último… ¡Era tan insoportable!

—Tienes razón.

—Buenas noches, Yibo.

Yibo dudó en responderle, pero finalmente cedió, porque, como sea, acaban de darse una tregua y no era como si ellos dos pudieran volver a encontrarse en un escenario igual a ese. Se aseguraría de mantenerse lo más alejado posible de aquel sujeto, por más acuerdo que hubiese pactado esa noche, y verlo lo menos que pudiera y eso sería mucho más fácil cuando viviera solo, para lo cual no faltaba demasiado.

Indudablemente cuando se mudara no lo vería hasta la boda. Gracias a Dios.

—Buenas noches.

Y se fue, sintiendo una ajena e intensa mirada clavada en su espalda, y podía asegurar que no fue su imaginación, aunque no lo sabía. Lo que sí supo, es que después de esa pobre y corta charla, se quedó dormido apenas su cuerpo tocó el colchón.

Y después de muchas noches sin dormir como corresponde, lo hizo.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

Xiao Zhan caminó lento y seguro por la acera de aquella concurrida calle. Junto a él iba Ziyi, tomándolo de la mano y bien acostumbrada a casi nunca estar completamente a solas con él.

Dos hombres iban tras él; sus dos hombres de confianza y quienes jamás se separaban demasiado de su lado a menos que diera una orden concreta, como lo que había hecho la noche que conoció a Wang Yibo.

_Wang Yibo..._

Xiao Zhan no había podido alejarlo de su mente ni un solo segundo y sencillamente aquello empezaba a ser hasta molesto porque concentrarse se convirtió en algo que por momentos era imposible para él, llenándolo de mal humor.

—Ya quiero verlo. —Escuchó a su costado, la voz de Ziyi despabilándolo y regresándolo hasta ese instante donde se suponía, él intentaba pasar un tiempo con su prometida después de tanto.

Ziyi jamás se veía intimidada caminando a su lado e ignoraba perfectamente bien a sus guardaespaldas, bien acostumbrada a ellos y solo existía una razón para aquello... Su prometida también había crecido rodeada de gente que debía protegerla día y noche, solo que la familia Meng manejaba ese asunto de diferente manera.

Ser hijo de un jefe importante y poderoso dentro de la mafia China, era algo que tenía que marcarte, mucho más si crecías en ese ambiente lleno de caos y costumbres indignas para la mayoría de personas que no pertenecían a su mundo.

El padre de Ziyi, Meng JiangGao, seguía siendo el jefe de una de las cuatro triadas más importantes y temidas del país, teniendo su lugar bien ganado dentro del mundo de la mafia China.

Su padre y JiangGao jamás se llevaron bien pero eso era algo que él estaba tratando de remediar por el bien de su tríada y la de JiangGao. Después de la muerte de su padre, Xiao Zhan decidió inteligentemente que deshacerse de un enemigo, era bastante provechoso.

No era que él estuviera utilizando a Ziyi y es que aunque ellos habían tenido bien claro quién era el otro cuando se conocieron, terminaron por enamorándose. Decidir acabar con aquella guerra entre ambas tríadas fue una decisión unánime a la que llegaron ambos un tiempo después iniciada su relación sentimental.

Era mejor de esa manera... Un enemigo menos era algo que a todos convenía.

La mafia China en tiempos actuales estaba dividida en cuatro tríadas absolutas que controlaban la ciudad y casi el país entero de acuerdo al poder que poseían dentro de la mafia.

Primero estaba ellos, la tríada “Baihu”, representados por aquel monstruoso tigre blanco sinónimo de poder y peligro. Eran quienes tenían ganado una mayor cantidad de territorio y gente, siendo considerados la tríada más peligrosa y poderosa.

Luego venían la tríada “Qinglong”, representados por el poderoso dragón celeste y los segundos más poderosos y numerosos, además de sus enemigos número uno y con quienes jamás dejaría de tener enfrentamientos al parecer. No tenía esa intención de todas maneras. Los Qinglong eran demasiado salvajes para su gusto.

En tercer lugar estaba la tríada “Zhuque”, representados por el ave fénix y a donde Ziyi pertenecía, junto a toda su familia. Tenían menos poder de la tríada Qinglong pero ahora que estaban bajo su protección, una nueva alianza estaba naciendo. Con ambas triadas juntas, las posibilidades de las otras dos de controlar la mafia, era sencillamente imposible.

Finalmente estaba la tríada “Xuanwu”, representados por la sabiduría de la tortuga pero siendo últimos en cuanto a poder y territorio. Los Xuanwu eran inteligentes para realizar sus movidas sin meterse en problemas y peleas con ninguna otra tríada, menos con la suya, cuando sabían que podrían ser fácilmente asesinados.

Cuatro tríadas representadas por aquellos importantes animales mitológicos y que variaban en poder y territorio; con costumbres distintas pero negocios similares. Cada miembro perteneciente a cualquiera de esas triadas, debía llevar un tatuaje representativo en la espalda con el animal mitológico que encarnaba a la triada a la pertenecía.

Y claro que él no era la excepción y con mucha más razón al ser el legítimo jefe, se había tatuado un enorme tigre blando en la espalda ni bien cumplió los dieciséis años, cuando tuvo que heredar la tríada Baihu, después del asesinato de su padre.

Aquel tatuaje significaba una vida entera para él y algo que marcaría su destino por el resto de sus días. Una vez perteneciente a la mafia no había marcha atrás..., mucho menos para él que era el jefe heredero.

—Él quiere verte igual —comentó con una sonrisa casi nula, mirando de reojo a la chica que tenía en cambio, una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro.

Ziyi y Ji Yang se habían hecho demasiados amigos desde que él los presentó, convirtiéndose en una especie de cómplices cuando se trataba de convencerlo a él de cumplir sus caprichos.

Ji Yang era su medio hermano pero era la única familia que le quedaba entonces cuidaba del menor como si se tratara de una criatura indefensa cuando el menor era todo lo contrario.

Su padre había tenido una relación meramente física con la madre de Ji Yang, aun cuando su propia madre era su esposa legítima, siendo producto aquel niño de aspecto enfermizo y delicado. Su madre le odió hasta el fin de sus días pero él no pudo dejarlo solo cuando sería una muerte segura para el menor.

Había tomado a Ji Yang y protegido desde ese momento, intentando mantenerlo lo más alejado posible de la mafia, a pesar de que Ji Yang era un luchador excepcional y es que su propia madre, una miembro importante de los Baihu y mano derecha de su padre, lo entrenó personalmente.

Ahora, siguiendo irónicamente el paso de su padre, su medio hermano era también su mano derecha, ocupándose perfectamente de las finanzas. Ji Yang era sumamente inteligente y tenía su absoluta confianza.

—Ya era hora que aparecieran por aquí, par de tortolos. —Sonrió Ji Yang, apareciendo ante ellos de pronto, con los brazos cruzados y esa expresión divertida.

El inmenso teatro que él había comprado para su hermano se hizo notar reluciente en ese momento, remodelado y listo para el uso que Ji Yang pensaba darle.

Una escuela de danza, ese siempre había sido el mayor sueño de Ji Yang y él solo no pudo decirle que no, comprando aquel teatro abandonado y pagando la remodelación y ambientación del lugar.

Tal vez una escuela de danza no era una majestuosa fuente de ingresos como la constructora de Xiao Zhan pero cualquier empresa era un buen puente para el lavado de dinero. Mientras más empresas legales tuvieran, menos era la probabilidad de tener problemas por sus negocios no legales.

—Quedó bastante bien —dijo mirando la decoración y lo grande que parecía verse el teatro.

—Entren, entren. ¡Por dentro les gustará mucho más! —exclamó Ji Yang, abrazando un momento a Ziyi y tomándolo del brazo luego, jalándolo hacia dentro del lugar.

Era bastante difícil que Xiao Zhan se sorprendiera con algo con tanta facilidad pero tenía que reconocer que Ji Yang había hecho un excelente trabajo en ese lugar que había parecido tan poco rescatable ahora se alzaba con una majestuosidad impresionante.

—Oh, por Dios, Ji Yang. Este lugar quedó hermoso —comentó Ziyi, soltándose de su brazo y empezando a recorrer el lugar con una expresión llena de asombro.

Caminó junto a Ji Yang que se encontraba demasiado emocionado platicándole de cualquier detalle que viera en el teatro ahora convertido en su propia escuela de danza.

Un pasillo largo y blanco conducía a cada salón construido y perfectamente equipado con las cosas necesarias. Inmensos espejos adornaban estos en su totalidad y la estética de colores pasteles que bañaban las paredes, se veían realmente bien.

—Me dijeron que los salones de ensayos eran demasiado grandes. ¿Tú qué opinas? —preguntó Ji Yang, pegándose más a él y abrazándose a su brazo con fuerza y una sonrisa genuina.

—Me parece que está bien —opinó sin dejar de mirar el gran salón donde estaban en ese momento.

—Además, he contratado a increíbles profesores así que esto no tardará en tener a la gente sacándose los ojos por tener una vacante.

—¿Recibiste mi recomendación? —preguntó Ziyi de pronto, llegando hasta ellos con una sonrisa que se unió a la de Ji Yang. Ambas cómplices y genuinas. 

—Claro que sí, querida cuñada, y déjame decirte que quedé sumamente impresionado. Pensé que estabas exagerando cuando me comentaste sobre su increíble talento—respondió Ji Yang, negando con la cabeza suavemente.

—¡Sabes que soy muy sincera siempre! Si digo que algo es bueno, es bueno.

—Pues esta vez te quedaste corta con tu comentario.

—Es el mejor. —Sonrió Ziyi, con esa mirada orgullosa que lo llenó de confusión por unos segundos.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo —Siguió Ji Yang, igual de interesado y complacido con la conversación.

—¿De qué demonios están hablando? —preguntó cuándo no pudo más con la exclusión de esa conversación y la curiosidad también.

—Oh, ¿no te lo dije? Recomendé a Yibo para este trabajo. Le dije que vaya y aplique para el puesto en la academia de tu hermano. Ha estado teniendo algunos problemas para conseguir trabajos que se adecuen a sus horarios de universidad así que pensé que Ji Yang podría ayudarlo —contó Ziyi, con esa sonrisa enorme que parecía no querer desaparecer jamás en la vida.

Oh, mierda.

Wang Yibo, Wang Yibo, Wang Yibo.

Sencillamente el mundo no estaba cooperado demasiado en ayudarlo a no pensar en aquel mocoso que se había metido en su mente de una forma insana.

Ziyi parecía tan orgullosa de Yibo, como una madre, y eso era realmente notorio en la forma de su prometida para expresarse y referirse a su primo menor. No había un solo momento donde ella no le hablara de aquel mocoso y eso calaba muy profundo en su mente.

Estaba atosigado de Wang Yibo pero eso no quería decir que estuviera molesto por ese detalle.

Joder, todo estaba siendo tan problemático desde que conoció a aquel mocoso. De pronto Xiao Zhan, que siempre tenía todo muy bien controlado, estaba desesperado porque no sabía qué hacer.

—Eso es bueno —Lanzó su respuesta al aire.

Ziyi no pareció notar el cambio en su expresión y regresó a conversar con Ji Yang que sí parecía estar observándolo un tanto extrañado, como si hubiese notado aquella incomodidad en su postura.

—¿Cuándo empezará a trabajar entonces? —preguntó Ziyi, a Ji Yang que finalmente despegó su vista de él para prestarle atención a su emocionada prometida.

—Desde el lunes. Este sábado es la apertura oficial pero al parecer no podrá estar presente para la presentación oficial de profesores. Estoy deseando conocerlo personalmente.

—Oh, ese día es su examen de admisión —reflexionó Ziyi, cruzándose de brazos—. Sus padres están presionándolo demasiado y el pobre ahora apenas tiene tiempo para él.

—Eso me comentó mi secretaria. Solo estoy perdonando que falte a la apertura porque su casting fue el mejor.

—Gracias por ayudarlo, Ji Yang. Realmente estoy muy agradecida de que lo ayudes.

—No te preocupes por eso, Ziyi. Haces que suene a que te estoy haciendo un favor cuando es todo lo contrario. —Ji Yang colocó sus manos encima de sus caderas, mirándolos a ambos—. Es extremadamente difícil conseguir a un bailarín así de talentoso y más con el nivel de técnica que tiene Yibo. Estudió en Corea del sur además, uno de las máximas potencias en formar idols. Definitivamente tengo una joyita en mi escuela.

—Gracias, belleza —Ziyi se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano, abrazándolo fuerte y haciéndole sentirse culpable una vez más.

—De nada, bebé. Todo para la futura esposa de mi adorado hermano.

Ziyi parecía tan orgullosa de Yibo y lo adoraba como a un pequeño hermano. Por eso, cuando pensaba que él los había arrastrado a esa situación que podría traer consecuencias sumamente destructivas y dolorosas, era inevitable no sentirse culpable.

Él podía ser todo lo cruel y calculador del mundo pero tenía personas importantes en su vida y Ziyi era una d ellas. Pensar que la había dañado, aun sin que ella lo supiera, realmente le pesaba.

Y a pesar de ello... Él no podía sacarse de la mente a Wang Yibo.

Maldita sea, ¿qué le estaba haciendo ese mocoso?

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

—¿Quieres que te venga a recoger cuando salgas?

Yibo negó con la cabeza, mientras reajustaba su mochila en su hombro, listo para salir y sí, ir a su primer día de trabajo como profesor. No tenía experiencia alguna enseñando, pero no creía que fuera malo, especialmente si eran adolescentes que habían pagado por clases de nivel uno o dos de danza; lo más básico y simple. No sonaba complicado mientras no acabaran con su paciencia.

—No, tomaré el autobús. Mi edificio no queda muy lejos.

Otro detalle más; ahora vivía solo. Se había mudado hace tres días aproximadamente, justo el día en donde había sido la apertura de la academia pero la secretaria le había avisado que podía faltar ya que debía dar su examen de admisión a la universidad, y aunque extrañaba las atenciones de su tía y las largas conversaciones y risas con Ziyi por las noches, no podía decir que no estaba aliviado de tener su propio espacio personal y su anhelada privacidad.

Había vivido años solo en Corea entonces era normal que extrañara poder pasearse desnudo por la sala de estar o tirarse al suelo y ver la televisión desparramado allí, comiendo golosinas nada saludables y pasando la mitad del día así, sin que nadie le fastidiara.

Ahora podía hacer eso y por supuesto, ya no tenía que aguantarse a visitas no esperadas, YiBo estaba disfrutando de su soledad.

—Suerte entonces en tu primer día de trabajo. ¡No olvides ser paciente con las alumnas coquetas!

Yibo frunció el ceño, en signo de asco.

—Espero que no hagan eso. Honestamente, no creo poder ocultar mi desagrado.

HaiKuan rio chistosamente, negando con la cabeza.

—Suerte con eso, porque seguro pasará.

Rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta del auto, despidiendo con la mano para cerrarla y encaminarse a la entrada de la academia. Suspiró pesado, los nervios nunca le hacían compañía pero ese día se sentía con muchos de ellos, más bien porque conocería al dueño de la academia también y, como todos, esperaba dar una buena impresión aunque era obvio que éste ya había visto el vídeo de su audición para el puesto.

No era solo eso, también había decidido lo que estudiaría en su carrera. Diseño de interiores no era lo suyo, en realidad era lo de su madre, pero como no se le ocurrió nada más y tampoco es que fuera a entrar a la universidad por iniciativa propia, optó por ello, y había acertado en elegir aquella carrera porque cuando su madre se enteró, se le notó la satisfacción y eso indicaba que le dejaría en paz por al menos, varios meses. Bingo, punto para él.

O no tan punto para él porque en menos de dos semanas tendría que empezar a asistir a sus clases y comenzar a vivir la vida a la que siempre le hizo el quite, vida de universitario. Sumándole a eso, que tendría que trabajar para mantenerse, aunque esto sí era por su cuenta.

Era lo mejor.

Cuando entró, la secretaria de recepción lo recibió, reconociéndolo inmediatamente como uno de los tres profesores del lugar. Ella había estado allí cuando él llegó para postular para el empleo entonces no fue necesario decirle quién era, para su fortuna.

—Oh, el joven Ji Yang está esperándolo en su oficina. Sígame, por favor.

Asintió y siguió a la mujer silenciosamente, paseando su mirada por todas partes. ¿Ella había dicho “joven”? Vaya, entonces el dueño de esa academia no era muy viejo, lo cual le sorprendió alegremente. La gente joven acostumbraba a ser más flexibles con sus empleados.

La secretaria tocó la puerta y desde su interior se escuchó un suave “adelante” que Yibo reconoció como alguien, notoriamente, muy joven.

—Pase, él sabrá quién es.

¿Uh?

Yibo asintió nuevamente, girando la manilla de la puerta y así abrirla lentamente, intentando hacer el menos ruido posible para no molestar. Cuando su mirada encontró al dueño de la suave voz, su cara no mostró emoción alguna pero sus ojos se abrieron un poco más de la cuenta, mientras el otro chico sonrió dulcemente, sin sorpresa.

Aquello… tenía que ser una maldita broma, ¿cierto? Era casi estúpida esta coincidencia. ¡Que desgracia, mierda!

Tragó saliva e hizo una corta reverencia, con el cuerpo sutilmente rígido, inseguro de si estaba siendo muy transparente con lo incómodo que se había vuelto de pronto. Esto era increíble.

—Wang Yibo, primo de Ziyi, ¿no? —Yibo asintió, sonriendo débilmente—. Wow, me has sorprendido con tus habilidades. Eres un gran bailarín, apuesto a que ya sabías que ibas a quedarte con el puesto cuando aplicaste, ¿no?

¿Sí?

 _Narcisista,_ resonó en su cabeza.

—Uh, tenía mis dudas, en realidad.

El chico de rasgos finos y delicados asintió, sin borrar su sonrisa genuina y amable. Si no mal recordaba, él era el hermano de Xiao Zhan _; sí, jodido cielo_ , pero Yibo sinceramente no recordaba su nombre.

—¿Sabes quién soy, cierto?

—Eres hermano de… del prometido de mi prima, ¿no?

—Xiao Zhan, sí. —Rio nasalmente el chico, viéndole con una mirada juguetona y juvenil. En serio, ¿qué edad tenía este chico?—. Soy Ji Yang, por si lo olvidaste; de hecho, siento que podrías no recordar mi nombre —comentó divertido—. Bienvenido, Yibo. Espero que podamos trabajar cómodamente juntos y que estés a gusto aquí. Cualquier inconveniente que tengas, no dudes en comentarlo conmigo, por favor. Ya sabes tus horarios y tu agenda de turnos. Si algo se te complica, puedes decírmelo ahora.

Yibo negó, muy quieto.

—Gracias, y no, está todo bien hasta ahora, pero si ocurre alguna complicación me comunicaré contigo.

—¡Genial! Ahora puedes ir al estudio tres y comenzar con tu primera clase de la semana. Mucha suerte… y paciencia, por favor, son adolecentes después de todo.

—Daré lo mejor de mí. Me retiro.

—Nos vemos luego, Yibo.

Sí…

Cuando salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta, cerró fuertemente los ojos también, intentando concentrarse en su próximo trabajo. Era trabajo, y la academia era del hermano de Xiao Zhan, él no tenía nada que ver con ese lugar, esperaba, de lo contrario sería malditamente cómico y funesto que, con todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no volver a topárselo, o no tan seguido siquiera porque en algún momento iba a tener que volver a cruzárselo, se lo vendría a encontrar allí.

_Allí, en su trabajo._

El destino estaba jugando con él. Yibo ya no tenía dudas de ello y no sabía qué tanto le iba a costar lidiar con todo lo que estaba pasándole de pronto y todo gracias a un solo hombre... Uno que irónicamente, estaba prohibido para él. 

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

No, él no pudo sacarse a Wang Yibo de la mente ni ese día ni los anteriores, desestabilizándolo de una manera que lo puso de tan mal humor, volviéndolo insoportable como casi nunca sucedía.

Ji Yang había tenido razón. Wang Yibo no había estado presente en la apertura de la escuela a la que asistió con una preciosa Ziyi que se esforzó el triple por verse aún más bonita.

Había estado presente la familia de Ziyi y algunos familiares cercanos de Ji Yang que se adjudicaban un parentesco con él que por supuesto no reconocía de ninguna manera.

Mucha gente y Wang Yibo no apareció jamás.

Tal vez había sido lo mejor pero su mente no podía dejar de pensar en aquel rostro bonito y esa mirada poderosa que escondía el mundo entero en ese color avellana precioso.

No, no había podido dejar de pensar y para ese día, una semana después de que las clases empezaban en la escuela oficialmente, era todo lo que podía resistir.

Mierda, él jamás se había comportado como un maldito mocoso.

Nunca y ahora estaba marcándole a su hermano únicamente para preguntarle sobre Yibo; buscando una pequeña excusa para ver al menor, siquiera un pequeño momento.

 _—Hermanito_ —contestó Ji Yang, al otro lado de la línea.

—Ji Yang, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó golpeando con sus dedos fríos la manera fría de la mesa cara de su oficina.

 _—En casa, ¿por qué? Acabo de llegar_ —Escuchó la voz de alguien que no conocía pero sabiendo lo cuidadoso que era su hermano menor, no le interesó demasiado.

Él estaba enfocado en otra situación y Ji Yang estaba ayudándole bastante bien.

—Necesito los papeles de propiedad para un documento que debo firmar con urgencia.

_—¿No puede esperar hasta mañana? Puedo pasar por tu oficina para dejártelos yo mismo._

—No es necesario. ¿No hay nadie en el lugar?

Sí, claro que había alguien allí... Él lo averiguó todo antes de llamar.

_—Solo Yibo. Me pidió permiso para practicar un poco después de la hora de cierre pero no sé si siga allí. Además, la oficina administrativa está cerrada, Xiao Zhan._

—¿No hay nadie que resguarde esta por las noches?

_—Sí, la gente que pusiste tú._

—Vale, iré yo mismo hoy entonces. Realmente no puede esperar hasta mañana.

_—Oh, ok. Nos vemos mañana de todas maneras._

—Bien.

_—Oh, Xiao Zhan..., ya que vas para allá, hazme un pequeño favor._

—Dime.

_—Yibo ya no vive más con Ziyi y creo que aún no tiene un medio de transporte personal así que llévalo a su casa, ¿sí?_

Oh, mierda.

Ji Yang sin darse cuenta estaba impulsando aquella maldita locura pero él no hizo nada para detenerlo. Acababa de conseguir la oportunidad que necesitaba y no pensaba echarse para atrás.

—Vale.

_—Gracias, hermanito. Nos vemos mañana._

—Hasta mañana.

Se levantó demasiado rápido, dejando los papeles que había estado revisando tirados para el día siguiente y tomando apenas su chaqueta de terno que no se molestó en ponérsela.

—¿A su casa, jefe? —preguntó Meng Jing, con esa expresión ruda e imperturbable que jamás desaparecía de su serio rostro.

—Debo ir a otro lugar antes —informó.

—¿Necesita más gente?

—No realmente. Me basta Liu y contigo. Necesito que su auto esté lo suficientemente separado del mío también.

—Como diga, jefe.

Wang Yibo parecía demasiado listo para seguir tomando a la ligera el que le viera junto a personas que se veían demasiado “intimidantes”, según su prometida a quien el menor le había preguntado por aquello en muchas oportunidades sobre ese detalle y ella casi empezaba a quedarse sin excusas.

Se subió a su auto con eso en mente y manejó hasta el teatro, estacionándose frente al lugar y viendo como sus hombres hacían lo mismo bastantes metros más atrás.

Ji Yang le había dicho que no era seguro que Yibo siguiera en el lugar y aun así, él estaba allí, esperando verle salir por esa puerta grande por lo que más quisiera el puto mundo en ese instante.

Y pasó... Diez minutos después.

Sus ojos parecieron iluminarse cuando un Yibo en pantalones deportivos apareció ante él, con una pequeña mochila colgando por uno de sus hombros y claramente cansado.

No estaba seguro de si él había llegado hasta ese lugar solo para observar a Yibo y luego irse pero fue demasiado tarde para analizarlo cuando ya había salido de su auto y caminado hasta el más bajo que parecía horrorizado de verlo allí.

—Ji Yang gege no está aquí —informó Yibo, parándose derecho a pesar de lo nervioso que se veía.

Wang Yibo podía estar muriéndose de miedo pero jamás iba a mostrárselo a nadie por mero orgullo... Como un pequeño león rabioso. Era algo que empezaba a gustarle demasiado.

—Lo sé, vine por algunos papeles que necesito. —Se encogió de hombros, medio sonriendo pero extrañamente alerta, tanto que cuando vio a Yibo avanzar un poco, lo tomó de la muñeca rápidamente, reteniéndolo.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? —preguntó Yibo, exaltado y deshaciéndose de su agarre como si hubiese quemado su piel.

—Lo siento pero vas a tener que entrar conmigo. No tengo ni idea de dónde está la oficina administrativa y Ji Yang me dijo que podía contar contigo.

—No entraré. Está todo cerrado y ya es tarde.

—No te preocupes, me habló de eso también. Ayúdame con esto y yo me encargaré de llevarte a casa... Puedes llamar a Ji Yang si crees que estoy engañándote. —Se encogió de hombros, mostrándole el móvil en su mano pero aquello no fue necesario.

A regañadientes, Yibo empezó a moverse, metiéndose en el lugar y saludando a los “guardias” del lugar que no eran otros que sus hombres y quienes lo saludaron con una pequeña reverencia que al parecer Wang no notó.

—Es aquí —dijo Yibo, cruzándose de brazos y quedándose en la puerta de la oficina a la que por supuesto no iba a entrar junto a él.

—Gracias —pronunció con unas ganas inmensas de echarse a reír que se guardó para sí mismo mientras se metía a la oficia y cogía los papeles que “necesitaba”, saliendo rápidamente—. Listo. —Mostró los papeles con una sonrisa que Yibo no correspondió.

El menor solo empezó a caminar hacia afuera, despidiéndose educadamente de los guardias y claro, pasando de él como si no estuvieran juntos esa noche.

—Eh, eh. ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó en un acto reflejo, tomando al menor nuevamente de la muñeca, sin ninguna intención de soltarlo esta vez.

—A mi casa, ¿a dónde más? —respondió Yibo, apático y escuchándose odioso con él.

Ellos habían conversado un poco antes y aunque parecía que finalmente iban a dejar ir esa tensión entre ellos, Wang Yibo no estaba ni un poco dispuesto a tolerarlo después de todo.

—Te dije que te llevaría —comentó sin soltarlo a pesar de que el menor estaba moviendo su muñeca con fuerza, mirándolo con molestia más no furioso...aún.

—No lo necesito. —Un orgulloso Yibo lo miró en una acción que parecía querer fulminarlo y hacerlo desaparecer del mapa—. Suéltame ya.

—Lo siento pero no va a poder ser. —Sonrió él, soltándolo y entrando en una confianza que no parecía haber entre ellos—. O te subes o voy a escoltarte, tú decides. Ji Yang fue claro con su pedido y sinceramente no me gustaría verlo molesto.

—Vete al demonio —finalizó Yibo, dejándolo allí y empezando a caminar.

Joder, maldito mocoso.

Sin poder creer que él estaba realmente haciendo aquello, se subió a su auto rápidamente y lo arrancó, persiguiendo al menor que avanzaba a su propio paso en la acera. 

Yibo volteó en un momento, mirándolo entre confundido e indignando y él solo pudo pensar que realmente se veía demasiado tierno con esa expresión que en otra persona, se hubiese visto tan mal ante sus ojos.

—No estoy bromeando, niño malcriado —dijo, manejando al ritmo del caminar de Yibo.

—Vete al demonio —Volvió a decir Yibo, sin detenerse.

—Sí, eso acabas de decírmelo... Joder, Yibo; sube y acabemos con esta mierda, ¿quieres?

—¡Joder, no quiero!

—Pues me importa un carajo. Debo hacer esto y tú vas a colaborar conmigo o yo no dejaré de perseguirte hasta que llegues a tu casa —recomendó ya casi sin poder aguantarse la risa pero fingiendo una seriedad que finalmente hizo que Yibo se detuviera.

Complacido y sintiéndose victorioso le vio gruñir molesto antes de acercarse a grandes zancadas a su auto, subiéndose en este y cerrando la puerta con una fuerza innecesaria.

—Mierda. —Le escuchó susurrar y no pudo evitar empezar a estresarse por el rechazo del menor. 

—Ponte el cinturón

—No.

—Ponte el jodido cinturón —ordenó sin nada de paciencia ya. Así de voluble podía ser él.

—Arranca, maldita sea —dijo desesperado Yibo, sin ninguna intención aparente de hacerle caso al parecer.

Entonces la poca paciencia de Xiao Zhan se fue con esa acción. Con una fuerza que él no solía mostrar demasiado, empujó el cuerpo del menor hacia el asiento y con una facilidad monstruosa, abrochó su cinturón de seguridad.

—Mi paciencia es realmente muy poca, ¿sabes? Y tú acabas de aniquilarla esta noche —reclamó y solo allí pudo darse cuenta de que su rostro estaba peligrosamente cerca del de Yibo.

Solo bastaba un pequeño movimiento y seguramente podría tener los labios de Yibo nuevamente para él..., como esa noche donde el más bajo se había comportado tan distinto.

—¿Y crees que eso me importa una mierda? —preguntó Yibo, no viéndose ni un poco intimidado y por el contrario, sonriendo de medio lado.

Xiao Zhan no lo supo pero aquello calentó algo en su cuerpo que lo hicieron casi empujarlo contra el asiento para tomar posesión de esos labios con los que incluso había soñado.

Diablos, ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo?

Y mierda, ¿por qué parecía demasiado tarde para detenerse?

—¿Realmente eres el mismo niño que me pidió que lo follara con fuerza en mi propia cama?

Sí, joder... Él había querido conseguir exactamente esa expresión avergonzada que se veía adorable en el rostro sonrojado de Yibo que parecía haberse quedado mudo de pronto.

Entonces... ¿Él podía besarlo una vez más, cierto? Y es que mierda, casi podía sentir la suavidad de sus labios por lo cerca que estaban y por lo sumiso que se volvió Wang Yibo en esos segundos.

Joder, realmente podía hacerlo... Solo tenía que mover su rostro un poco más y sucedería. Wang Yibo empezaba a sentirse como una jodida maldición en su vida y no estaba seguro de que aquello le desagradase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! ;;  
> Les traemos un nuevo capítulo. En este ahondamos un poco más en la vida de Xiao Zhan como mafioso. Poco a poco conocerán más detalles así esperamos que sigan la historia y que les guste, claro. ♡  
> Hay una nueva interacción entre Xiao Zhan y Yibo. Cada vez todo se pondrá más intenso. ;;  
> Cuídense y hasta la próxima. ♡


	4. Cuatro

Tres centímetros tenía que acortar.

Tres centímetros tenía que avanzar y todo se habría vuelto a destruir una vez más, y toda la poca tranquilidad que su consciencia había ganado en ese corto tiempo se habría desvanecido y la culpa se habría duplicado y mutado, para ahora sí dejarle en un infierno sin retorno colapsado de pesar y remordimiento.

Y entonces, ¿por qué todas esas consecuencias no le estaban haciendo tomar distancia? ¿Por qué todo eso parecía pequeño al lado del deseo de besar esa boca que tenía en frente? ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Yibo no estaba pensando con la cabeza fría?

Tragó saliva y quiso cerrar sus ojos para centrarse y no hacer nada de lo que luego sabía que se arrepentiría, pero lo único que hizo fue observar perdido y casi sin pestañear los labios carnosos y tentadores que ahora yacían entreabiertos, como si estuvieran esperando que él encajara los suyos en ese pequeño espacio. Como si… Como si le estuvieran invitándo a tocarlos, a tomarlos, a caer en la suavidad y calidez de ellos; invitándole a equivocarse otra vez.

Mierda, había estado tanto evitando aquello y ahora estaba ahí, por más cliché y obvio que sonara, se sentía sin salida aparente.

Tuvo el instinto de decir algo, más bien susurrar, pero de pronto en ese segundo exacto, todo a su alrededor desapareció. Sus oídos parecían haberse ensordecido fugazmente y su mente solo pensaba en besar, tocar, acariciar, morder, succionar. Yibo perdió el control; ese control que tanto había cuidado esas semanas; ese que le había mantenido a salvo.

Fue Yibo lo besó.

No sólo lo besó, no solo probó, no sólo chupó el labio superior del otro, no sólo afirmó sus manos con las palmas abiertas sobre el pecho amplio y duro, sintiendo la textura de la camisa blanca y lisa. Él gimió en su boca, satisfecho, como si todo ese tiempo hubiese estado esperando por hacerlo; por volver a tener ese maldito tipo de contacto prohibido e inmoral con el prometido de su prima.

Prometido, _mierda_ , de su prima, _joder_.

Aquellas palabras resonaron en su cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, ensimismado en el beso lento y profundo, intensamente deseoso pero calmo. Un deseo y necesidad serena, no furiosa y frenética, como la primera vez.

_Se sentía tan bien, demonios, pero estaba tan jodidamente mal._

Todo razonamiento quedó estancado en alguna parte de su mente, por supuesto, porque de lo contrario él no habría profundizado ese beso, ni subido sus manos desde el pecho hasta los hombros de Xiao Zhan, buscando soporte; buscando ser sostenido; buscando saciarse más y eso era peligroso porque no estaba seguro de si aquello quedaría solo en ese beso. Joder.

Es más, ni siquiera podía pensar en la expresión que tenía mientras lo besaba, pero seguramente era una llena de avidez y pasión; una de entrega completa; una de sumisión… ¿Él, sumiso? Diablos, no debería ser así.

No supo cuántos minutos estuvieron así, destrozándose los labios el uno al otro, buscando el poder en ese beso, pero sí supo cuándo algo hizo click en su cerebro y se percató de que no podían seguir. Odió el sentimiento conocido y ya antes vivido de contrición y tristeza en su pecho. Sus labios ya no se movieron más y él se alejó, sin ser detenido por Xiao Zhan pero aún sentiendo sus manos sobre su cintura y el calor exquisito pero tan incorrecto que el hombre emanaba.

_¿Qué hice?_

Ese fue el primer pensamiento tras su letargo, decepcionado de sí mismo, sin siquiera enfocar sus ojos en el rostro del azabache.

—Aléjate —dijo, sin subir la mirada y apartando sus manos de los hombros ajenos. Xiao Zhan lo hizo enseguida y apenas estuvo sentado en su asiento, hizo partir el auto.

Yibo no hizo ningún comentario y es que, ¿podía reclamarle algo cuando había sido él el que se aventó a sus labios? Tal vez Xiao Zhan ni siquiera lo hubiese besado si él no… ¿Pero por qué Xiao Zhan insistía en acercársele? ¡Mierda!

El trayecto hasta su departamento fue rápido, sin embargo se esforzó en darle las indicaciones precisas para hacerlo así y pronto estuvieron frente a su edificio. Yibo tomó su mochila y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, oyendo el suspiro pesado de Xiao Zhan a su lado. No quería escucharle decir nada pero por algún motivo, supo que este lo haría y él se quedó para escucharlo.

Se quedó.

—Lo siento, no debí-

—No estoy buscando un culpable para algo que yo hice, Xiao Zhan, así que ahórrate tus disculpas porque no corresponden ni son necesarias. No necesito escucharlo. No ahora. —Le cortó, tajante y seguro de sí mismo, porque era la verdad. ¿Qué sacaba con buscar culpables? De hecho, ¿por qué lo culparía por una acción suya? Yibo no era así—. No pedí que te disculparas, pero sí recuerdo haberte pedido que me dejes en paz y te alejes de mí, aún si hicimos esa jodida tregua, que ya puedes ver que no sirvió de nada.

Xiao Zhan bufó y se giró hacia él, mirándole seriamente. Yibo le miró igualmente, fuerte y sin aminorarse aún si su corazón parecía querer salírsele por la boca y los músculos de su cara estaban a punto de delatar su estado de desesperación.

—JiYang me pidió que te fuese a dejar a casa por seguridad, si es que te encontraba allí. ¿Cómo podía saber que te encontraría allí?

—¡Trabajo allí, imbécil! Dios, eres tan cínico…, pero no con Ziyi, para tu gran conveniencia. —Rodó los ojos, ya dispuesto a irse.

—Yibo —Le llamó Xiao Zhan y él solamente le miró por sobre el hombro, con desdén—. De verdad lo lamento.

Se rio, sarcástico y con la mirada completamente apagada.

—¿De verdad lo haces? —Terminó con esa pregunta, abriendo la puerta y casi corriendo hasta la entrada del edificio.

Hoy Yibo no dormiría.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

Xiao Zhan bajó del auto, colocándose bien el saco negro antes de meterse en aquel bar de mala muerte que parecía a simple vista la guarida de delincuentes... y es que lo era.

Xiao Zhan estaba allí para hacer negocios.

JiYang iba detrás de él, junto a Ziyi y los cuatro guardaespaldas que lo acompañaban ese día. El jefe siempre adelante y con esa mirada estoica que llegaba a incluso, intimidar a muchos.

Sus pasos eran largos mientras se metía al bar y la mirada de todos dentro se posó sobre él, llevando sus manos hasta dentro de su chaqueta, listos para atacar si sucedía algo. 

Estaba en territorio enemigo después de todo.

No estaba demasiado convencido de hacer ningún contacto con los Qinglong pero no tenía otra opción cuando estos querían apropiarse de una parte de su territorio donde tenía algunos buenos negocios.

Daba igual si la pérdida fuera mínima, Xiao Zhan no iba a permitir que nadie le quitase ni siquiera un metro cuadrado de su territorio, mucho menos si allí la venta de drogas estaba tan poco regulada por la policía.

—Como odio este maldito lugar. —Escuchó detrás de él, la suave voz de Ziyi tan llena de asco y rencor.

Los Qinglong eran la triada más odiada por todas las demás y la que más problemas había provocado en sus territorios en los últimos años, desde que el hijo de Chen WeiXing tomó su lugar como líder, luego de su desaparición.

Chen Feiyu... Aquel mocoso que estaba provocándole demasiados dolores de testículos a causa de su arrogancia y mal manejo de su triada.

Desde que Feiyu había tomado posición como líder de los Qinglong, prácticamente se había apropiado del negocio de tráfico de blancas, posicionando sus bares de mala muerte como los principales puntos de prostitución en el país.

El tráfico de blancas y niños era algo en lo que ellos, la triada Baihu, no estaban demasiado interesados. Lo suyo era la venta de drogas, tráfico de órganos y venta ilegal de armas.

Era lo que les había otorgado el máximo poder entre todas las triadas pero a pesar de eso, el tráfico de blancas especialmente, generaba ingresos considerables en algunas partes de su territorio.

Xiao Zhan no tenía demasiada paciencia y estaba a punto de perderla a causa de un maldito mocoso malcriado que parecía no conocer las reglas pactadas entre las cuatro triadas.

Se paró frente al tipo que protegía la puerta roja de madera y lo miró con desdén, levantando bien la cabeza y el pecho en señal de imponencia y de ese nulo miedo que sentía.

No existía persona alguna que lograra intimidarlo y eso era algo que lo había ayudado desde que tomó el liderazgo de su triada. Sentir miedo no era una opción cuando sus decisiones siempre tenían que ser dadas con la cabeza fría. 

No dijo ni una sola palabra y quiso sonreír burlón cuando el alto hombre dio media vuelta y se metió a la habitación solo unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta para él, haciéndose a un lado.

JiYang, Ziyi y sus cuatros guardaespaldas se quedaron afuera, listos por sí llegaba a suceder algo y las cosas se ponían algo feas dentro de aquel despacho.

—Que agradable sorpresa, líder de la triada Baihu. —Sonrió Feiyu, colocando sus pies encima de su escritorio y sus manos apoyadas en su estómago.

Tan irrespetuoso como el mocoso que era.

Incluso su “oficina” en ese bar de mala muerte reflejaba lo irresponsable y joven que era, siendo el desorden lo primero que podía apreciarse en el pequeño espacio. Si pensaba inmaduramente que esa imagen representaba e imponía miedo y respeto, no podía estar más equivocado, pero no le importaba aquello, así que se ahorró los comentarios; él no venía a corregirlo.

—Es una pena que no pueda decir lo mismo, líder de la triada Quinglong. —Se encogió de hombros, avanzando hasta el único asiento y sentándose sin dejar de mirar al mocoso que parecía tan relajado como él.

—Entonces, ¿a qué se debe tu sorpresiva visita, Xiao Zhan? —preguntó Feiyu, encogiéndose de hombros y respondiendo de esa manera a su comentario.

—Mis hombres han visto a tu gente invadir mi territorio —respondió yendo directo al grano, sin importarle las consecuencia; ni siquiera cuando Feiyu sonrió todavía más amplio.

—¿Hay algún problema con ello?

—No me importa la falta de interés que tienes por tu gente pero yo no quiero más muertos en mi territorio, menos si se trata de mis hombres. —Se encogió de hombros, abriendo las piernas y entrelazando sus dedos para colocarlos encima de su vientre en una señal de poder y esa tranquilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba—. No quiero más peleas en mi territorio, Chen Feiyu, y estoy siendo jodidamente serio.

—¿Acaso esta es una amenaza?

—Puedes tomarlo como se te dé la gana pero saca a tu gente de mi territorio o la próxima vez, esto no va a quedar en una simple conversación.

Xiao Zhan se levantó del asiento y entregando una sonrisa llena de desdén, salió de aquel cuarto oscuro, prometiendo con esta muchos problemas y una última advertencia.

Porque Xiao Zhan no se andaba con juegos. Nunca.

No tuvo que indicar nada, ni siquiera hablar, para tener a todos siguiéndolo fuera del local, saliendo de esta ante la vista desdeñosa de los hombres de Chen Feiyu.

Se subió a su auto después de que Ziyi y JiYang estuvieran dentro y arrancó sabiendo que sus hombres lo seguían bien de cerca en otro auto, regresando por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado a los territorio de los Quinglong.

Era demasiado fácil apreciar que la preocupación nula que Chen Feiyu tenía por su propia gente, teniendo su territorio tan lleno de pobreza y una violencia innecesaria entre ellos mismos.

Un liderazgo tan diferente al del padre del mocoso que había manejado la triada con inteligencia y estrategia, ganando más aliados que enemigos. Su mismo padre había sido su amigo y las triadas tuvieron una tregua que terminó rompiéndose cuando Feiyu tomó el liderazgo.

Había perdido una tregua importante y desde ese momento, Xiao Zhan tuvo que tomar el asunto de la triada Quinglong con un cuidado y calma, por respeto a la amistad que su padre tuvo con el antiguo líder de los Quinglong.

Pero esa paciencia se estaba acabando demasiado rápido y nadie querría verlo cuando esta terminara de extinguirse... Chen Feiyu no iba a querer verlo molesto.

Xiao Zhan sabía bien que el mundo en el que Feiyu, JiYang, Ziyi y todo aquel que pertenecía a la mafia, era tan violento y peligroso como ninguno otro pero se rehusaba a aceptar una guerra entre su propia gente.

Era innecesario y estúpido.

Chen Feiyu estaba ganándose el odio entre su propia gente y aquello era tan peligroso como mortal. Iban a matarlo en cualquier momento y eso no estaba en discusión.

Maldito mocoso estúpido.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó JiYang, hablando por primera vez desde que se subieron al auto.

—No sé, no lo dejé responderme —contó encogiéndose de hombros, provocando una risa estridente en su hermano y prometida.

—Ese niño sí que es un dolor en los huevos, joder —dijo JiYang, sin dejar de reírse.

—Es demasiado joven para haber tomado el liderazgo de los Quinglong —afirmó Ziyi y él no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Diecinueve años podía ser una edad prudente y justificable para que alguien pudiera tomar el liderazgo de una triada pero no era el caso de Chen Feiyu al parecer.

El mocoso estaba acabando con la tregua que sus triadas tenían y él no iba a dudar en responder con más violencia la próxima vez que los Quinglong invadieran su territorio.

—Y demasiado estúpido al parecer —agregó con calma, sin mostrar lo molesto que estaba de pronto—. Espero que haya entendido porque no habrá una próxima advertencia.

—Espero que sí. —Ziyi lo acarició en la pierna, suavemente, para tranquilizarlo y es que al parecer la mujer se había dado cuenta de que estaba malhumorado de pronto—. Ya dejemos de hablar de eso.

—Por favor, déjenme en el teatro antes de que se vayan a almorzar —dijo de pronto JiYang, revisando su teléfono móvil con demasiado interés.

—¿No íbamos a almorzar juntos? —preguntó Ziyi volteando a ver a un muy concentrado JiYang.

—Lo siento, bebé, pero tendremos que dejarlo para la próxima. Debo tratar un asunto urgente en la academia.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó intentando alejar la molestia que sentía, concentrándose en su hermano menor.

—Oh, nada, nada. Es algo bueno, creo —Rio JiYang, negando con la cabeza mientras escribía en su teléfono móvil—. Es sobre Yibo.

El cuerpo de Xiao Zhan se tensó en ese momento, cuando escuchó el nombre de la persona que había estado en su mente día y noche de manera inevitable, hasta cansarlo.

Wang Yibo.

—¿Qué pasa con Yibo? —preguntó Ziyi, viéndose demasiado interesada como con cada cosa que tuviera que ver con su primo menor.

Él... no estaba seguro de querer seguir escuchando aquella conversación.

Después del beso desesperado y violento que ellos habían compartido en ese mismo auto que él manejaba en ese momento, sencillamente fue imposible sacarlo de su mente.

No cuando había podido olerle nuevamente. Ese aroma masculino pero delicado y suave. Una colonia fresca que seguía en su cerebro, noqueándolo sin remedio.

No cuando había podido tomarlo de la cintura una vez más y sentir la suavidad de su cuerpo magro y firme. Ese cuerpo que él parecía haber grabado bien en su memoria.

No cuando había podido probar nuevamente de esos labios tersos y regordetes; probar del sabor dulce y fresco del más bajo..., no teniendo suficiente de Wang Yibo.

Y es que ese precisamente era el problema... Él no lograba obtener suficiente de aquel pequeño felino. Por eso no era bueno escuchar nada más relacionado a Wang Yibo.

No, pero él se vio escuchando atento cada palabra que salía de los labios de esas dos personas que parecían demasiado encantadas de hablar sobre la belleza de Yibo.

Era inevitable, joder.

—Los alumnos, especialmente las chicas, están encantados con el profesor más bonito y talentoso que vieron en su vida. —Sonrió JiYang—. Gracias a nuestro guapo Yibo ahora tengo a unas seis adolescentes peleando por conseguir una de la dos vacantes que tenemos disponibles.

—Sabía que iba a pasar esto. —Ziyi se unió a las risas de JiYang y él solo quería pedirles silencio—. Yibo siempre ha llamado la atención por su belleza. Desde niños era él quien obtenía más atención por eso, ¡incluso de otros chicos! A mí me tocaba cuidarlo cuando normalmente es al revés. Pobre Yibo; las adolescentes son tan intensas.

—Lo sé. —Asintió JiYang y él estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo.

Era imposible negar esa belleza casi irreal que poseía Wang Yibo. Incluso él que siempre había tenido una voluntad inmensa y un control sobre sí mismo impresionante, había caído inevitablemente ante quien él consideraba _Venus_ misma.

Se decía que aquella Diosa mitológica con solo una mirada, era capaz de enamorar a cualquier hombre, hasta hacerle perder la cabeza de manera inevitable. Creía firmemente que Yibo tenía ese poder y lo había jodidamente aplicado con él, hasta conseguir volverlo loco de deseo y de unas ganas de verlo que se sentía insoportable por momentos.

Él había caído arrodillado ante sus pies, por su belleza, y ahora no podía quitarlo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Ellas han estado acosándolo? —preguntó Ziyi, cambiando el tono de su voz.

—No realmente, es solo que ellas no pueden ocultar su enamoramiento de adolescentes, ya sabes —explicó JiYang, encogiéndose de hombros—. Solo espero que Yibo sepa manejarlo profesionalmente. Es bastante joven y me temo que no pueda con la presión de tener a un montón de niñas intentando coquetear con él.

—Ni debes preocuparte. Yibo es la persona más profesional que vas a conocer —se apresuró a decir, Ziyi, con ese orgullo por Yibo que él ya conocía bien—. Además, tampoco debes preocuparte por algún malentendido porque Yibo es gay.

Xiao Zhan tuvo que agradecer a su maldito control corporal excelente para tomar bien el volante y no estrellarse contra otro carro, porque luego de que escuchó aquello que Ziyi había dicho último, él sintió como su estómago se contraía en una sensación incomoda.

Una sensación que se instaló en la parte menos indicada y él solo tuvo que intentar apagar sus pensamientos y con estos los recuerdos de Yibo debajo de su cuerpo y gimiendo directamente en su oído, pidiendo por más.

Joder, joder, joder.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó JiYang, sonriendo amplio—. Lo sospeché pero no quise hacer un prejuicio solo por eso, ¿sabes? Pero es que su novio viene a recogerlo casi todos los días entonces-

—¿Novio? —preguntó inconscientemente, apretando la mandíbula de la pura tensión y dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que acababa de hablar cuando no debía hacerlo.

—Uhm... Sí, novio —respondió JiYang, mirándolo extrañado—. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada —Se limitó a responder, regresando su mirada a la autopista con toda la intención de intentar ignorarlo.

Acababa de darse cuenta de que a pesar de que él había mandando a averiguar la vida de Yibo, no le conocía de nada. No conocía sus gustos, sus pasatiempos, la carrera que pensaba estudiar y... no sabía nada de su vida privada.

Joder, y eso lo molestó mucho más.

—¿Novio? ¿A quién te refieres? —preguntó Ziyi, olvidándose demasiado rápido de lo que acababa de pasar o tal vez decidiendo solo ignorarlo.

—No lo sé, no lo conozco de nada. Es un tipo alto, joven y que siempre viene a recogerlo en su auto negro.

—Qué extraño, él no me ha dicho nada. —La voz de Ziyi pareció apagarse, volviéndose débil.

—Tal vez tenga sus motivos para no decírtelo, aun así si vas a preguntarle, no me vayas a meter en esa conversación, cuñadita o él jamás confiará en mí. —JiYang rio suavemente—. Pero si quieres un consejo, dale su tiempo. Seguramente tiene sus razones para no habértelo dicho todavía.

—Tienes razón. —Xiao Zhan escuchó un suspiro que le puso todavía más molesto—. Voy a dejar las cosas así por ahora. No creo que sea correcto meterme en su vida privada..., hasta que él me confíe esta.

Xiao Zhan apretó el volante tan fuerte por un momento que sus nudillos quedaron blancos por la presión, sintiéndose tan molesto como malhumorado..., y él sabía la jodida razón. 

Entonces él sí que iba a averiguarlo... Joder, sabía que lo haría.

  
▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

Yibo no sabía cómo sentirse de pronto. Asustado, molesto e incluso paranoico. Cada sensación había atravesado su cuerpo desde que pudo darse cuenta de que definitivamente, alguien estaba siguiéndolo.

Desde que salía de su casa temprano por la mañana, hasta que regresaba a esta ya de bastante noche. Siempre, a toda hora del día, había un jodido auto negro siguiéndolo.

Dios, realmente empezaba a ponerse demasiado nervioso, hasta considerar la idea de denunciar.

—Gracias por traerme —Casi susurró, mirando a Haikuan con demasiada gratitud.

Desde que él le había contado al mayor de que sentía que estaban siguiéndolo, su mejor amigo no solo había creído en su palabra sino que se ofreció a llevarlo y recogerlo da su casa cada día, regalándole un poquito de tranquilidad.

—De nada. —Sonrió HaiKuan y él le devolvió el gesto a pesar de que se sentía nervioso y cansado—. Te veo en dos horas.

Era imposible dormir cuando sabía que habían personas siguiéndole a toda hora sin descanso y con una intención que desconocía por completo y que era extremadamente difícil de descubrir.

¿Sus padres? Eso no tenía ningún sentido... ¿O tal vez sí? Demonios, ¿por qué ellos querrían vigilarlo día y noche en ese punto de su vida?

Y además de sus padres, él no encontraba a ningún posible culpable más porque sencillamente no existían razones válidas para seguir a una persona que tenía una vida demasiado aburrida y rutinaria.

—Bien, cuídate. —Dicho esto, se bajó del auto y se despidió de Haikuan que arrancó después de dedicarle una sonrisa que seguramente alguien lo había visto desde algún lado.

Porque él estaba siendo vigilado por algunas personas y aunque creía haber logrado identificar a un par, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de su propio juicio cuando creía estar demasiado paranoico.

Volteó a ambos lados intentando no ser demasiado evidente y se dio cuenta de que el mismo auto que había visto esa mañana frente al edificio donde vivía, estaba estacionado a unos cuantos metros del teatro.

¡Claro que no estaba volviéndose loco! Realmente estaba siendo perseguido y vigilado.

—Buenas noches —saludó educadamente a la recepcionista, antes de caminar directamente hasta su primera clase.

Enseñar a adolescentes que recién empezaban a interesarse por la danza era medianamente sencillo a excepción de la paciencia que debía tener y lo profesional que necesitaba ser.

No era estúpido; él sabía que una o dos de sus alumnas no estaban allí por su interés en querer aprender a bailar o introducirse profesionalmente a la danza sino más bien a causa suya.

JiYang le había hecho saber que las vacantes disponibles para sus clases se terminaron agotando demasiado rápido a diferencia de las de los de profesores. No estaba quejándose; no cuando por ello recibía un bono extra en su sueldo pero debía reconocer que era molesto pensar que estaba enseñando a algunas niñas que ni estaban interesadas en la danza ni la respetaban en lo absoluto.

—Buenos días, clase —saludó entrando en el salón y dejando su pequeña mochila con sus cosas en uno de los casilleros especiales que estaban al fondo del lugar.

—¡Buenos días, profesor Yibo! —Saludaron ellas, unísonando fuerte mientras él tuvo que luchar para ignorar la mirada de un par de ellas que sencillamente lo incomodaban demasiado.

—Bien, vamos a empezar. —Aplaudió fuerte, rompiendo esa tensión en su cuerpo y listo para concentrarse en su trabajo.

Lo logró, claro que sí y es que a él le habían enseñado a ser profesional. Enseñó la sencilla coreografía y trabajó más con alumnas que no podían seguir el paso de las demás.

Yibo les había pedido escoger una canción con la que pudieran trabajar para la presentación final del curso y después de que sus alumnas escogieran Bad Boy de Red Velvet, un conocido grupo coreano, él tuvo que empezar a trabajar en la coreografía de esta en sus tiempos libres.

Bailar era algo que Yibo tenía bien grabado en su memoria muscular y jamás se cansaba de hacerlo pero en esos días donde estaba tan estresado y estresado por ser aparentemente perseguido, no parecía tener demasiada energía así que quiso agradecer al cielo cuando las dos horas se cumplieron, despidiendo tan pronto como pudo a las adolescentes.

Se sentó en el suelo y pegó su espalda al espejo inmenso espejo, tentado a tomar una pequeña siesta antes de regresar a su casa para tomar una ducha rápida y descansar.

Yibo estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero las voces suaves de las dos personas que veía bastante seguido por esos días lo despabilaron rápidamente.

Ziyi y JiYang parecían estar teniendo una conversación junto a una ventana que estaba cerca al estudio donde él dictaba sus clases así que cuando salió, fue a verlos directamente.

Ninguno parecía haber notado su presencia y estaban demasiado enfrascados en su conversación, mirando fuera del teatro.

Estuvo a punto de saludarlos pero su cuerpo se tensó cuando escuchó a Ziyi.

—¿Qué hacen los hombres de Xiao Zhan aquí? —preguntó ella, viéndose extrañada—. ¿Tienen algo que hacer aquí hoy?

—Xiao Zhan no me dijo nada —reflexionó JiYang en voz alta y él solo no pudo soportarlo más.

Iba a matarlo... Si era verdad, lo mataría.

—Buenas noches —saludó suavemente, poniendo una excusa para acercarse a la ventana y echar un vistazo a lo que los traía tan confundidos.

Y lo vio... El mismo auto negro que venía siguiéndolo día y noche, estaba estacionado en el mismo lugar y Ziyi tenía su mirada puesta sobre este.

—Yibo —dijo emocionada Ziyi, olvidándose del auto y abrazándolo unos segundos.

—¿Qué tal la clase? —preguntó JinYang, sonriéndole amablemente.

—Oh, bien. Parecen más concentradas que la clase anterior.

—Me alegra que puedas manejarlas bien —dijo JiYang pero él casi no podía prestarles atención.

Su mirada estaba sobre el auto que seguía allí, como todos los días.

—Iremos a cenar a un restaurante que está cerca, Yibo. Ven con nosotros —ofreció su prima y él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Me encantaría pero no puedo, gracias. Hay algunas cosas que debo hacer y-

—¿A dónde irás? —Lo interrumpió Ziyi, colocando sus manos en su cintura y mirándolo acusatoriamente.

—No me mires así, Jiejie —dijo, mirándola tan tierno como pudiera para poder huir pronto—. Necesito arreglar mi departamento y realmente me siento muy cansado hoy.

—Pero-

—Déjalo ir, Ziyi. Descansa, Yibo.

—Sí... Hasta mañana.

Si ellos dijeron algo más, Yibo no lo escuchó. Estaba demasiado estresado y molesto para preocuparse por lo que alguien más dijera o concluyera de él o lo que haría.

Sin pensarlo bien se vio mandándole un mensaje a HaiKuan, diciéndole que no viniera a recogerlo ese día y que estaba en camino a su casa en un taxi, para no preocuparlo... Justo a tiempo y es que su móvil terminó de descargarse.

Genial, él estaba de mucha suerte ese día.

Empezó a caminar en dirección a la parada de autobuses y naturalmente terminó dándose cuenta de que el auto negro que había estado estacionado frente a su trabajo, empezó a moverse con él.

Apretó los puños y caminó más rápido sabiendo que estaban siguiéndole todavía. No se sentía más asustado, solo demasiado malhumorado para tomarse las cosas con calma.

En un momento, cuando comprobó que no muchas personas estaban caminando cerca a él, se detuvo de pronto, respirando profundo y llenándose de un valor antes de caminar hasta el auto.

Este no se movió cuando lo vio pararse frente a este, como si las personas dentro supieran que él ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba siendo seguido y vigilado.

De manera inconsciente colocó sus manos encima de sus caderas y esperó, por varios minutos, a que alguien bajara del auto, y cuando pasó, esa valentía se esfumó demasiado rápido.

Pero no retrocedió, ni un solo paso.

Yibo podía estar aterrado pero él no iba a demostrárselo a ese inmenso hombre que caminó hasta él, sin decir una sola palabra y mirándolo con esos ojos inexpresivos.

—Llévame con Xiao Zhan —Fue lo único que dijo, cruzándose de brazos y quitándole la mirada al hombre que no respondió—. ¡Ya sé que trabajas para él! Llévame con él o voy a denunciarlos a la policía en este mismo momento.

El hombre no dijo nada otros tantos segundos y cuando él estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse de ese lugar, finalmente consiguió salirse con la suya.

—Suba al auto —dijo el hombre, con esa voz gruesa y profunda que envió escalofríos hasta su cerebro.

Yibo podía ser todo lo valiente del mundo pero internamente, él podía permitirse ser honesto y admitirse que estaba asustado y muy nervioso.

Pero se subió al auto, encontrándose con otro hombre sentado en el asiento copiloto, mirándolo con una sonrisa de medio lado que heló su sangre pero era demasiado tarde así que solo se sentó lo más pegado posible a la puerta..., por si tenía que saltar o algo.

Estúpido... Estúpido Wang Yibo. Solo a él se le ocurría envalentonarse de esa manera.

Intentó trasarse un mapa mental de la ruta por la que estaba siendo llevado pero después de un tiempo, todo fue inútil. No conocía ese barrio y sinceramente se negaba a pensar que alguien con tanto dinero pudiera tener una oficina o casa en ese sitio.

El auto se detuvo frente a un edificio que tenía un aspecto horrible y él quiso huir una vez más, nervioso por pensar que esos hombres no trabajaban para Xiao Zhan y él había sido engañado.

Joder, joder, joder.

—Baje del auto —ordenó el hombre, abriendo la puerta para él y esperando que lo hiciera.

Fue conducido dentro del edificio con ambos hombres siguiéndolo de cerca y creyó sentir perder la fuerza en sus piernas porque sencillamente ese lugar parecía todo menos decente.

¡Era un maldito bar! ¿Qué demonios hacían en un bar de mala muerte?

Las personas lo miraron entre curiosas e interesadas, sin descaro alguno. Algunas mujeres semidesnudas bailaban en las pasarelas pequeñas y aferrándose a las barras oscuras, siendo observadas por muchos pervertidos asquerosos que tiraban billetes de manera desesperada.

Mujeres semidesnudas, hombres armados y con un aspecto aterrados y mucha, mucha gente que parecía tan feliz y acostumbrada a este tipon de ambiente asqueroso.

¿Qué demonios hacían allí? Yibo se preguntó una vez más.

—Puede entrar —dijo el inmenso hombre, deteniéndose cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta negra donde se suponía estaba la persona que él había pedido ver.

Tragó en seco y con la poca valentía que le quedaba, abrió la puerta, metiéndose en esa habitación que se veía demasiado oscura para ser una oficina cualquiera, y grande.

Había un escritorio frente a él y sentado en ese asiento negro... Xiao Zhan.

El maldito y pervertido Xiao Zhan.

Su mente volvió a llenarse de una furia inevitable y es que él recordó lo mal que la había pasados esos días, sin poder dormir ni un poco y tan paranoico por pensar que alguien estaba siguiéndole para hacerle daño.

La había pasado tan mal y por culpa de aquel que no parecía ni un poco sorprendido de verlo allí... Maldito, Xiao Zhan.

—¿¡Qué demonios significa todo esto!? —preguntó recuperando toda esa valentía que él había perdido antes.

—Me parece que no estoy entendiéndote, Yibo —respondió Xiao Zhan, sonriéndole descaradamente y acomodándose bien en ese asiento de respaldar acolchado.

—¿Me mandaste a seguir? —Lanzó otra pregunta, acercándose con largos pasos hasta el escritorio grande y golpear este con la palma de sus manos, desesperándose por la apática respuesta del hombre alto.

—Sí.

¡No lo había esperado! ¡Realmente no había esperado aquella respuesta tan descarada y menos ver esa sonrisa guasona que el hombre le mostró sin vergüenza alguna!

Le vio levantarse de su asiento y desabrochar su chaqueta de terno con demasiada elegancia antes de caminar hasta su lado, llenándolo de esos nervios que él conocía bien.

Porque cada vez que el hombre estaba demasiado cerca de él, todo se arruinaba en su mente y cuerpo.

Maldito Xiao Zhan.

—Eres un maldito demente —escupió con furia, intentando no dejarse intimidar por la altura del hombre ni esa cercanía que se acortó todavía más.

—¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

Yibo jamás había sido demasiado paciente y esa noche cuando había perdido por completa esta, tenía que desahogarse de alguna manera.

¡Iba a hacerlo!

—¿Por qué demonios haces estas cosas?

Sus manos tomaron a Xiao Zhan de la camisa, atrayéndolo hasta que sus frentes estuvieron juntas y él pudo sentir perfectamente la respiración tranquila del más alto.

—No vas a querer saber el motivo, bonito —respondió el hombre, sin dejar de sonreír y no viéndose ni un poco intimidado con su amenaza física.

Iba a golpearlo.

¡Iba a golpearlo!

—Eres un maldito desgraciado.

Yibo levantó su puño al aire y cuando estuvo a punto de estallarlo contra el rostro de Xiao Zhan, una mano cerrándose alrededor de su muñeca y un cuerpo empujándolo y empotrándolo, hasta sentarlo en el mismo escritorio que él golpeó antes, se lo arruinaron completamente.

Ese agarre y los labios de Xiao Zhan que se estallaron com violencia sobre los suyos, apoderándose de su boca en un beso que pretendía quitarle la respiración.

Dios, él luchó; juró que luchó para quitarlo de encima de su cuerpo pero era tan imposible pelear contra ese deseo que encendía su cuerpo, hasta doler.

No podía hacer aquello.

No podía, Dios.

Se había prometido no volver a caer y hacerle daño a Ziyi nuevamente... Él se lo prometió pero en ese momento, cuando las manos del hombre más alto se apoderaron de sus caderas, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo que sintió perfectamente contra el suyo, fue demasiado tarde.

Sin poder controlar a su cuerpo, abrazó al hombre del cuello y se entregó a ese beso desesperado y violento, donde sus labios se movían desesperados y sus lenguas se encontraban en un movimiento frenético.

Demasiado tarde para reaccionar, cuando los labios de Xiao Zhan se separaron de los suyos para estamparse contra la piel de su cuello, besándole y chupando hasta magullar su blanca piel... Hasta hacerle gimotear quedito.

—Te odio... N-no sabes cuánto —Pudo decir en medio de sus gimoteos, ridículamente porque, inclinando su cabeza, le permitió un mejor acceso al hombre, contradiciendo de esa forma a sus propias palabras.

—Abre las piernas, cariño —dijo en su lugar, Xiao Zhan, metiéndose entre estas cuando él obedeció sin poder evitarlo.

Quería... Realmente deseaba ser tomado en ese escritorio.

Gimió más alto cuando los dientes de Xiao Zhan lo mordieron en el cuello, terminando de domarlo y dejándolo vulnerable ante ese enorme deseo que él no podía apaciguar ni un poco.

La polla semidespierta del hombre se frotó con la suya propia y él estuvo a punto de pedirle que se lo follara allí mismo.

Joder, había estado a punto de pedírselo... Casi rogárselo si la puerta no hubiese sido golpeada y la voz del mismo hombre que lo trajo a ese lugar se escuchara fuerte.

—Jefe, Chen Feiyu está aquí.

—Mierda. —Gruñó Xiao Zhan encima de su cuello y provocando otro temblor en su cuerpo cuando su respiración chocó con piel húmeda y sensible.

Lo empujó agitado, bajándose del escritorio y parándose en el suelo sin caerse de puro milagro, para acomodar su ropa..., todo sin poder mirar al hombre que acomodó su terno a unos pasos de él.

—Espérame afuera. Terminaré con este asunto rápido y-

—¡Vete a la mierda! —exclamó con la rabia que la culpa producía en su cuerpo—. ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar o mandes a tus jodidos hombres a seguirme o voy a denunciarte!

Yibo abrió la puerta desesperado y caminó fuera del lugar con el corazón agitado y su rostro totalmente sonrojado.

—Llévalo a su casa. —Escuchó la voz de Xiao Zhan detrás de él pero ni aun así se detuvo, saliendo del maldito lugar con el corazón desbocado y unas ganas de volver a los brazos de quien no debía.

Y estaba tan desesperado y agitado que no se dio cuenta cuando la sonrisa de aquel hombre alto y joven se ensanchó en su rostro mientras lo observaba, entre curioso y emocionado.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

Yibo no se consideraba una persona cien por ciento puntual, pero como nunca pensó que sería, en su primer día de clases en la universidad, fue uno de los primeros estudiantes en llegar a su salón y cuando entró a este y tomó asiento a un lado de la ventana que daba hacia la facultad de medicina, se sintió tan ajeno al lugar que por poco toma sus cosas y se larga.

Él lo podría hacer, pero como consecuencia tendría a su madre encima de su vida y en cada siguiente decisión que tomara. En el peor de los casos, tendría que dejar ese departamento en el que estaba viviendo e irse a vivir con Ziyi otra vez y eso estaba absolutamente fuera de sus planes. Sí, prefería quedarse allí y soportar todo ese aburrimiento innecesario.

¿Iba a ejercer acaso alguna vez esa mierda que comenzaría a estudiar? No... A eso se refería con que todo ese esfuerzo y sufrimiento eran de las cosas más innecesarias que haría en su vida.

Para cuando terminaron esas seis horas de clases, Yibo no sabía cómo se sentía; si extremadamente somnoliento y aburrido, o enojado por estar todas esas horas sentado en una sala de clases escuchando a diferentes personas hablando de temas que a él no le podían importar menos… Que pérdida de tiempo, en serio, al menos para él que ni siquiera tenía planificado entrar a la universidad y ya tenía una profesión de la cual asistirse y una que amaba, además.

Y no era solo eso, también era aguantar ese ambiente tóxico de la universidad, porque claramente allí existían esos grupos que él había detestado desde el instituto. Los tipos con aires de grandeza y que le coqueteaban a todas las chicas guapas y ricas y estas últimas que eran iguales a ellos pero en versión femenina. Yibo simplemente pasó de ellos, como en el instituto, a él nunca le había afectado en nada esa gente (aun si no eran de su agrado tampoco) pero prefería mantener su distancia.

_Siempre es bueno mantener distancia de las personas, de todos modos._

El sueño y la flojera se esfumaron cuando el taxi que había tomado paró frente a la academia. Hoy tenía una clase de hora y media a las cinco de la tarde, y estaba cinco minutos retrasado así que se apuró en pagar y bajarse, hasta medio trotar hasta el salón donde sus alumnos le estaban esperando ansiosos, especialmente las adolescentes coquetas e ilusionadas. A Yibo le causaba gracia, pero otras veces le daban ganas de gritarles en la cara: “ _Soy gay, ¿puedes dejar de tocarme los cojones con esas miraditas, sonrisas y comentarios con doble sentido, por favor? Gracias.”_

Pero como sea, eran solo niñas, así que Yibo lo dejaba pasar.

En medio de la clase recibió un mensaje de HaiKuan, que como cada tarde cuando coincidía con los horarios suyos, le pasaba a buscar a la academia porque, bueno, simplemente le quedaba de paso y también porque su aura de hermano sobreprotector jamás iba a irse aún si Yibo cumpliera treinta años.

Él no podía decir que le molestaba porque la verdad sí le gustaba recibir ese tipo de atenciones y quería mucho a HaiKuan, se llevaban bien y claro, no tenía que pagar taxis o subirse a los buses atochados de gente hasta que consiguiera su moto.

Así que sí, su mejor amigo le hacía un gran favor.

—¡Hemos terminado! ¡Pueden marcharse y no olviden traer su coreografía de dos minutos terminada en la próxima clase! —exclamó, girándose para tomar su botella de agua y escuchando como todos los muchachos recogían y guardaban sus cosas, preparándose para irse.

Él hizo lo mismo, ligeramente de prisa puesto que HaiKuan le estaba esperando en la entrada ya. Le había enviado un mensaje diez minutos atrás y Yibo ya estaba demorándose demasiado al quedarse quince minutos más practicando una coreografía de hiphop con los niños.

HaiKuan era un hombre de paciencia, pero tampoco tanto…

Con su bolso al hombro y pasándose la mano por el cabello húmedo para arreglarlo un poco, caminó por el pasillo. Se podía escuchar la música desde las otras salas en donde los demás profesores estaban dando sus clases a esas horas o dándolas por terminadas, como él. Tomó otro sorbo de agua de su botella y casi se quejó cuando escuchó a JiYang llamarle.

¿Era porque había llegado tarde a su clase? Joder.

Bajó la botella y miró en la dirección de dónde provenía su voz. Se quedó allí, sujetando con rigidez la botella e intentando no verse tan tenso repentinamente porque a este paso… JiYang iba a saberlo todo.

Reteniendo el aire en sus pulmones, avanzó hasta allí, a pasos inseguros y desganados. Su mirada chocó con una oscura y solemne y su corazón pareció inflarse dolorosamente en su pecho, con ansiedad y nervios.

JiYang le sonrió abiertamente, tan dulce y gentil como siempre. Xiao Zhan en cambió solo movió un poco su cabeza, saludándole de ese modo y sin rastro de sonrisa.

Yibo hizo lo mismo, prestándole atención solo a JiYang después de ese desabrido saludo.

—¿Cómo estás, Yibo? Me preocupé por ti cuando no te vi llegar a la hora. Siempre eres tan puntual.

Yibo se rascó el cuello, incómodo con la atención que ambos hermanos le estaban prestando.

—Sí… Perdón por eso pero hoy tuve mi primer día de clases en la universidad y me atrasé un poco. No volverá a pasar, lo juro.

JiYang hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

—No me des explicaciones. Dije que me preocupé no que me enojé, Yibo. —se rio y de pronto abrió bien sus ojos, como si hubiese recordado algo—. Por cierto, Yibo, creo que tu… amigo, está esperándote hace un buen rato afuera. Pensé en salir y decirle que te estabas tomando tu tiempo con los alumnos pero como no lo conozco, ya sabes, no me sentí con la confianza para hacerlo.

Yibo llevó su mirada hasta el ventanal que daba hacia la calle y sonrió.

—Ah, sí; no te preocupes. HaiKuan tiene paciencia. —Se encogió de hombros, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse sutilmente al sentir la mirada de cierto azabache atravesando su cuerpo—. Entonces… me voy. No quiero hacerlo esperar más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

JiYang asintió, sonriente.

—Seguro, ve. Nos vemos el miércoles.

Yibo asintió.

—Sí, nos vemos. —Llevó su mirada a Xiao Zhan y asintió, casi respetuoso y recibió un asentimiento similar, pero con una mirada tan directa que sintió sus ojos temblar.

—Nos vemos, Yibo.

Asintió otra vez, como un robot, y afirmándose de la tira de su bolso deportivo, se dio la media vuelta y salió. HaiKuan alzó una mano, saludándolo y él hizo lo mismo.

Él se había dado vuelta y eso bloqueó su audición, pero aún así, cuando lo hizo pudo escuchar a JiYang susurrarle a Xiao Zhan: “ _es su novio, estoy seguro_ ” y él quiso reírse, pero por otro lado se incomodó terriblemente porque aquello no era verdad y porque, ¿acaso JiYang sabía que él era gay? ¿Cómo?

Y tal vez por ese comentario de JiYang fue que incluso cuando se subió al auto de HaiKuan, la sensación de sentirse observado por Xiao Zhan aún persistía.

Y ojalá estuviese equivocado, pero algo le decía que no.

—¿Todo bien? Luces raro…

Yibo asintió, sonriéndole con los labios apretados. No, no estaba bien.

—Vámonos.

—¿Ya no estamos siendo seguidos? —Intentó bromear HaiKuan, con su típica sonrisa de burla pero Yibo no se rio porque aún recordaba el mal rato que había pasado por eso y también le recordó su situación de mierda con Xiao Zhan, una que ni siquiera debería existir por el bien de todos.

—Ya solucioné eso.

HaiKuan dejó de sonreír.

—¿Entonces no era paranoia de nosotros? ¿De verdad estábamos siendo seguidos?

Yibo quería confiarle todo a HaiKuan, pero algo le decía que no debía, entonces solo asintió, sin agregar más detalles. En cambio suspiró y sacó su móvil, abriendo la aplicación de uno de los más recientes juegos de motocicletas que había descargado. Era una señal de que él no iba a hablar más del tema aunque le insistieran mil veces, así que su amigo no le quedó de otra que desviar la mirada al frente y conducir hasta su departamento.

Yibo pocas veces le había ocultado algo a HaiKuan, a Yubin más de un par, pero a HaiKuan en muy escazas oportunidades, sin embargo esa era una situación que él todavía no entendía muy bien pero que de algún modo u otro, sabía que era mejor guardarse ciertas cosas… Al menos hasta que supiera qué diablos estaba pasando.

Porque ni él sabía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°  
> Venimos a dejarles un nuevo capítulo de este fic Mafia.   
> Las cosas empiezan a ponerse intensas entre Xiao Zhan y Yibo, y es ahora donde su moral empezará a pelear con ese deseo insoportable que ambos sienten.   
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ♡


	5. Cinco

Los ojos iluminados de Ziyi le observaron ansiosa. Con su sonrisa extendiéndose por sus delgados labios y asintiéndole enérgicamente. Parecía tan feliz por él que eso lo ponía contento.

Yibo le devolvió la sonrisa.

La Yamaha R6 que tanto quería comprarse estaba allí, justo a su lado, hermosa y elegante. Él había planeado venir solo, pero Ziyi le había sorprendido tocando la puerta de su departamento esa tarde, con bolsas de comida de algún restaurante tailandés en sus manos para almorzar juntos.

No supo cómo recibirla al principio. No la había visto hace días y la última vez que lo hizo fue en la academia y demonios, sí que fue bastante incómodo y rápido. No podía con la culpa.

Por cierto, eso había sido antes de que él fuese por Xiao Zhan a ese inmundo lugar y se besuquearan como dos malditos desesperados adolescentes, entonces él no pudo mirarla por mucho lapso a la cara antes de bajar su mirada y dejarla pasar mientras soltaba un forzado “me alegra verte por aquí” que para Ziyi sonó genuino porque le dedicó una de sus características sonrisas.

Él solo deseó que ella no se pusiera a hablar de Xiao Zhan porque entonces su expresión lo delataría y ya no quería mentirle más ni que el dolor que eso le ocasionaba se volviera más cargante.

Finalmente no lo hizo; Ziyi no habló de Xiao Zhan y menos de su boda. En cambio, ella preguntó por la academia, sus alumnos y la universidad. Eso ayudó a que Yibo dejara ir una parte de su tensión e incomodidad y empezara a dialogar con menos silencios raros entre ellos, hasta decirle que tenía planeado comprar su motocicleta ese mismo día, entonces naturalmente ella se ofreció a acompañarlo.

Aceptó, porque no le dio el corazón para decirle que no aun si eso significaba pasar más tiempo con ella a solas y sentir más culpabilidad cada vez que la miraba hablarle sin parar, con rastros de sonrisa en todo momento y una despreocupación absoluta.

—Oh, es costosa… ¿Tienes todo el dinero?

Asintió. Él había ahorrado en Corea y había vendido su ex motocicleta antes de venirse a China, así que estaba bien de dinero, al menos para comprarse una nueva. La que quería.

—Tengo mis ahorros.

—Sabes que no me importaría pagártela, Yibo. Puedes necesitar tus ahorros más adelante para otra cosa-

—No —dijo, negándose rotundamente de esa forma. Ziyi le dio una mirada fulminante, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo berrinche, como una niña de cinco años. No podía aceptar nada de Ziyi porque ni siquiera debería estar actuando así de amable con él, jodida mierda, pero no podía culparla cuando ella era ignorante de su engaño—. No es necesario, Ziyi. Tengo el dinero, ¿por qué dejaría que pagaras por mis cosas? Te lo agradezco pero…

—Yibo, es solo dinero. A mí no me molesta ni me importa gastarlo en algo para ti.

—Pero a mí sí, y no por ti, por mí. No quiero aprovecharme de tu cariño, aunque tú no lo veas así. Simplemente no puedo aceptarlo… es demasiado.

_Demasiado para alguien que te ha faltado el respeto y roto nuestra promesa, Ziyi._

—De acuerdo —canturreó ella, rodando los ojos—. Sin embargo, quiero que tengas en cuenta que, si necesitas algo, no debes dudar en pedírmelo, ¿bien? Por favor, Yibo; no quiero que te falte nada.

Eso fue todo, no la miró más y se dio la media vuelta, golpeando el asiento de la moto con su mano para ahogar su desazón. Su corazón se sentía tan pesado, parecía no caber en su pecho adolorido.

Ziyi era todo lo bueno en este mundo, ¿por qué estaba rodeada de dos personas como Xiao Zhan y él? Que estaban dañándola sin remedio alguno y por el maldito deseo que no quería desaparecer de su cuerpo.

—Gracias —murmuró, sin habla, pero ella lo escuchó debido a la poca distancia entre ellos.

—No tienes que agradecerme nada. —Le golpeó en el hombro, riendo—. Eres una de las pocas personas que siempre me ha protegido y sido leal, te debo mucho.

_Si ella supiera la verdad…_

Yibo asintió, mudo.

_Si ella supiera la verdad no diría eso… Si ella supiera la verdad irremediablemente le odiaría, y eso dolía._

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

Su cabeza dolía como el infierno y el mal humor sencillamente estaba terminando de dominarlo por completo. El mal humor y una rabia que no iban a dejarlo en paz. Una rabia consigo mismo.

Necesitaba trabajar, pero su mente estaba tan dispersa y eso lo molestaba demasiado, y es que Xiao Zhan jamás había sido tan poco profesional antes.

—Estamos entrando en la zona roja, jefe —informó XhuLiu, observándolo a través del espejo retrovisor.

Xiao Zhan asintió y se acomodó el traje tratando de concentrarse en el trabajo que tenía por delante y no en aquellos ojos felinos que lo tenían tan de mal humor.

Mal humor porque no había manera de sacarse a Wang Yibo de la cabeza, ni ese beso y algo más que ellos compartieron antes de que el menor lo mandara al diablo.

Yibo había conseguido su número de móvil de alguna manera y mandado un mensaje bastante directo y con maldiciones en coreano que él no entendió hasta que lo averiguó en Internet.

Sí, Yibo le había dejado bien claro que no quería que volviera a acercarse a él y Xiao Zhan decidió respetar aquello. Lo hizo porque sabía que debía empezar a cuidar más a Ziyi.

Yibo había llegado en un momento de su vida donde él no podía permitirse más problemas. Sabía que era demasiado tarde para empezar a respetar a Ziyi pero mínimo no haría más daño.

Ni a Yibo ni a Ziyi.

 _No era demasiado tarde_ se dijo a sí mismo y se lo repitió mil veces…, y aunque lo hizo, fue imposible sacar de su mente a Yibo. Solo podía pensar en ese rostro con expresiones duras que parecían cambiar cuando él le besaba, hasta volverlas suaves y acompasadas.

Pero se había hecho una promesa entonces no miraría hacía atrás.

No lo haría y Xiao Zhan era un hombre de palabra.

—Hemos llegado, jefe —dijo HaoXuan, con una seriedad que muy pocas veces dejaba ver.

Los tres bajaron de la camioneta cuando del automóvil que venía siguiéndoles se detuvo, dejándole ver a otros de sus seis hombres. Estaba en su propio territorio pero las cosas se habían puesto tan tensas con los Quinglong que no podía confiarse.

Estaba allí porque el día anterior hubo otra lucha entre doce hombres de su triada y unos veinte de los Quinglong que habían aparecido en su territorio pidiendo que les concediera administrar uno de los burdeles más importante que tenía.

Sus hombres intentaron defenderse, pero no pudieron hacer mucho. Habían sido asesinados de la peor manera posible. Descuartizados y reducidos a una nada, quitándoles la dignidad también.

Iba a vengarlos.

Sus hombres habían sido asesinados, pero él se encargó de atrapar al líder de esa emboscada, solo pocas horas después de después de una pequeña investigación. No fue difícil de todos modos. Los Quinglong eran salvajes pero estúpidos; demasiado estúpidos.

Caminó con orgullo por su territorio, en medio de docenas de miradas que parecían tan llenas de alivio y una felicidad por tener a su líder frente a ellos; ese líder que empezaría a solucionar todo de una vez por todas.

Entró en el burdel con sus hombres siguiéndole y esta vez no había nadie dentro. Ni trabajadores ni clientes, solo sus hombres esperándole y quienes lo saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza respetuoso.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó en un tono firme pero bajo.

—En la última habitación al final del pasadizo¸ jefe. Acaba de despertar —informó uno de los hombros y con un asentimiento se puso en marcha.

El hombre estaba sentado en una silla vieja, amarrado de manos y con los ojos cubiertos por su misma camiseta asquerosa y desgastada que fue sacada de su cabeza con brusquedad, dejándolo ante él.

El hombre sonrió en primera instancia, mirándole con esa expresión de orgullo que todo hombre de mafia tenía y es que perder la dignidad no era una opción en ese mundo donde todos intentaban pasar por encima de ti.

Xiao Zhan elevó la cabeza y lo miró desde arriba, igual de orgulloso.

—Líder de la triada Baihu, es un placer conocerte finalmente —dijo el hombre, sonriéndole guasonamente—. ¿Por fin nuestro actuar fue digno de su presencia? Porque por algo me digna con su visita.

—No creo que te guste el motivo de mi visita, pero vamos a comprobarlo. —Se encogió de hombros, abriendo el saco de su terno y sacándola del espacio entre la pretina de su pantalón y camisa blanca, su Beretta 92 apareció imponente.

El arma negra quedó perfectamente acomodada en su mano y apuntó directamente a una de las piernas del hombre, con una costumbre que a cualquiera podría parecerle escabrosa.

—¿Qué están buscando exactamente intentando apropiarse de esta parte de mi territorio? —preguntó directamente, sin vacilar y esperando terminar con el asunto tan pronto como pudiera.

—Sí crees que voy a decírtelo y- 

Xiao Zhan disparó el arma, interrumpiendo el discurso del hombre que dio un alarido estruendoso lleno de dolor cuando la bala traspasó su muslo, metiéndose en sus carnes y destrozándose adentro.

—¿Qué está planeando tu gente en mi territorio? —Volvió a preguntar, apuntando su arma a la pierna sana y al no obtener ninguna respuesta, disparó una vez más, moliendo la piel por la potencia del arma.

El hombre dio un alarido más pero no pareció tener intención de decir ni una sola palabra. Xiao Zhan había esperado absolutamente esa respuesta en los hombres de Chen Feiyui y su intención no era tampoco obtener ninguna información… Era una completamente diferente.

—El jefe va a matarte, maldito Xiao Zhan. Va a vengarnos pronto —escupió el hombre, en sus zapatos y este acto se llevó todo el autocontrol que había en su cuerpo ese día.

Con una agilidad monstruosa levantó la pierna y pateó al bastardo en plena cara, tan fuerte que un par de dientes volaron de su boca y este cayó al suelo en un ruido seco, manchando el suelo con su propia sangre.

—Saluda a tu líder de mi parte, por favor —dijo mientras se limpiaba el zapato en el rostro del hombre, antes de darse vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la puerta—. Envíenle la cabeza y el tatuaje —ordenó antes de quedar fuera de la habitación y escuchar los alaridos del hombre que desde un inicio sabía seguramente que no saldría vivo.

Arrancarle el tatuaje de la piel de cualquier hombre perteneciente a la mafia podía significar el castigo más grande que podían recibir cuando su vida estaba dedicada a esta.

Se subió a su auto nuevamente, junto a sus hombres que arrancaron este rápidamente, sacándolo del lugar. Sabía que una posible guerra se acercaba, pero confiaba que la alianza que ellos tenían con la triada Zhuque, pusiera la balanza a su favor.

Necesitaba prepararse si quería proteger a su gente.

Su móvil sonó en ese momento, con una llamada entrante de su hermano que siempre se las arreglaba para llamarlo en los momentos menos adecuados y tensos.

—Dime, JiYang —contestó pronto, sabiendo que, si no lo hacía, el menor podía estallar en una rabieta horrorosa.

 _—Hermanito._ —Escuchó al otro lado de la línea _—. ¿Solucionaste el asunto de los perros de Chen Feiyu?_

—No realmente así que vas a tener que aceptar los guardaespaldas que voy a darte y poner en la academia porque Chen Feiyu no va a quedarse tranquilo después de lo de hoy —informó con la voz plana, observando a una nada—. Se vienen tiempos negros.

 _—Joder… Maldito mocoso malcriado. Me tiene harto_ —JiYang gruñó _—. Pensé que tus hombres ya estaban vigilando la academia._

Mierda, sabía a qué acababa de referirse su hermano y sinceramente no estaba de humor para recordar nada referente a Wang Yibo y ese hechizo que había colocado en su mente.

—Sí. Estoy tratando de ser cuidadoso con este asunto así que no te sorprendas si vuelven a aparecer por allí y detrás de tu culo también.

 _—Bien, no voy a quejarme_ —Rio un poco JiYang, relajándolo a él también _—. Xiao Zhan, yo estaba llamándote precisamente por un asunto de la academia._

—¿Qué pasó?

 _—Nada malo, no te preocupes. Estoy organizando un cóctel y show de danza con los profesores_ _,_ _por fondos_ _,_ _para este fin de semana, con la intención de limpiar nuestro registro de ingresos. Sabes que est_ _o_ _funciona perfecto para lavar activos_ —explicó JiYang, suspirando al final _—. Pero no sé si sea seguro ahora, con todo esto que está pasando._

—Habrá gente de la triada Zhuque. Invita también al líder de la triada Xuanwu. Chen Feiyu debe respetar la jodida alianza que tienen con los Xuanwu, siquiera por ahora, si no quiere problemas.

_—Bien, entonces lo haré así. Es este sábado a las ocho de la noche así que ni se te ocurra no venir, ¿vale? Ziyi y tú deben ser la mejor pareja de la noche y aprovecharemos ese momento para que todos terminen de enterarse que están comprometidos y que una nueva alianza entre los Baihu y los Zhuque nacerá pronto._

—Allí estaré.

 _—Bien. Nos vemos luego, hermanito_ —Se despidió JiYang pero agregando un rápido _—: Xiao Zhan, antes._

—Dime.

_—No quiero alarmarte ni nada y con lo que acabas de mencionar, siento que debo decírtelo a pesar de que no estoy seguro._

—Suéltalo, JiYang.

_—Creo que he visto a gente de Chen Feiyu rondando la academia desde hace unos días; tres con hoy._

—Joder. —Gruñó apretando los dientes—. ¿Por qué demonios no me avisaste antes, JiYang?

 _—Porque quería estar seguro de que_ _era_ _n ellos. Lo siento_ —se disculpó JiYang—. _Es muy extraño porque parece que quisieran averiguar algo y no atacarnos._

—Voy a investigar eso y hasta eso, cuídate las espaldas, JiYang, y no espantes a los hombres que pondré a tu disposición.

 _—Bien_ —Dijo JiYang _—. Haré lo que pueda._

Xiao Zhan luchó en no pensar en Yibo pero inevitablemente el mocoso apareció ante él en forma de recuerdo y un anhelo que parecía crecer en su pecho y sí, también en sus jodidos pantalones.

Deseo que duró más bien poco porque de pronto en su mente apareció aquella imagen de Chen Feiyu observando a Yibo con una sonrisa que se extendió en sus labios solo unos segundos pero que fueron suficientes para ponerlo en alerta y mucho más en ese momento.

Si Chen Feiyu quería investigar algo sobre Yibo, seguramente no tardaría nada de hacerlo con lo fácil que era acceder a su información personal y familiar… Y la razón ni siquiera debía ser explicada.

Maldita sea, las cosas realmente parecían estar saliéndose de control demasiado rápido… Pero no iba a permitírselo, de ninguna manera. Chen Feiyu no tocaría ni un solo cabello de Wang Yibo antes de que tuviera una de las balas de su arma metida entre sus sesos.

Cualquier cosa que estuviera tratando de conseguir Chen Feiyu, él iba a averiguarlo más pronto que tarde y cuando esto sucediera, nadie lo detendría de asesinarlo con sus propias manos.

Esperaba estar equivocado en su conclusión y que Chen Feiyu no estuviera buscando dañar a Yibo, JiYang o Ziyi porque si aquello pasaba, iba a conocer la cara más oscura de Xiao Zhan. Más le valía mantenerse alejado de su familia o la persona que más atesoraba en el mundo, Ziyi o él se encargaría de cortarle la cabeza frente a su propia madre.

Y por una mierda que no estaba bromeando.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

_Mierda_ , maldijo por lo bajo, cuando terminó de leer el mensaje corto y conciso de JiYang en su móvil. Apretando el objeto entre sus largos dedos, fastidiado y cansado reanudó su paso.

_“Más vale que no se te ocurra faltar esta noche, Yibo. ¡Puedes llevar a quien tú quieras! Voy a estar esperando por el profesor favorito de todos. Gracias, cariño.”_

Si hasta parecía que le hubiese leído las intenciones en su cara cuando le había recibido la tarjeta de invitación hace un par de días atrás, pero es que honestamente, él ni siquiera sentía que su presencia era tan relevante en ese evento. Había trabajado en la coreografía que, se suponía, era para los alumnos. ¿Por qué debería también ir?

Era seguro que Ziyi estaría presente y pues él… él no tenía ganas de verla, sinceramente. Dolía un poco pensar así y querer aquello cuando nunca le había pasado antes, pero no podía evitarlo. Ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos como antes, es decir, lo hacía, pero se sentía tan mal siquiera enfrentarla. Se sentía tan miserable y cínico.

Detestaba ese jodido sentimiento amargo y angustiante, entonces prefería no verla. Estaba atendiendo, aunque sin el ánimo de siempre, sus llamadas casuales, pero verla y hablar con ella era una situación distinta. 

Todo sería más fácil si ella no le quisiera tanto, pensaba él.

Aún de mal humor tras leer el mensaje y saber que no tendría otra opción más que asistir y “honrar” a JiYang con su apagada y solemne presencia, guardó su móvil en el bolsillo ancho de su hoddie gris y se acomodó la gorra en su cabeza, ocultando sus ojos bajo la sombra de este; caminando más rápido para llegar lo antes posible.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y tenía un jodido evento semi formal al que ir y él ni siquiera sabía qué ropa usaría, porque aunque sus ganas de ir fueran nulas, eso no quería decir que iría desarreglado. Eso sería una falta de respeto tremenda y no podía hacerle eso a JiYang… No cuando el chico se había portado muy bien con él todo ese tiempo.

Yibo podía ser todo, menos desagradecido. Que algo de decencia le quedara, pensó irónicamente.

Tenía que comer también; darse una ducha porque había tenido clases en la mañana y luego había tenido cinco horas de estudio seguidas en la universidad… Eran las cinco de la tarde y el evento sería a la diez en punto de la noche… ¿Cuántas horas antes de irse a meter a la boca del lobo le quedaban, uh?

Sin embargo, podía llevar a alguien para que todo sea más llevadero, y él por supuesto que pensó en Yubin y HaiKuan, pero teniendo más que claro que Yubin estaría de farra por allí y que sumado a eso le tenía tirria a los eventos formales, lo descartó enseguida y solo le quedó HaiKuan. Tenía que llamarlo todavía para invitarlo, pero lo haría más tarde. El mayor nunca le negaba nada… y si lo hacía, Yibo rápidamente podía hacerle cambiar de opinión; no era un problema para él.

Levantó la cabeza, divisando su edificio, pero no solo eso, también se encontró con un automóvil negro y grande, aparcado metros más allá, y uno que se le hacía muy familiar… No podía estar seguro observando desde la distancia en la que se encontraba, pero la manera en la que su corazón parecía haber dejado de latir por unos segundos no le dio buen presentimiento en absoluto, y solo pudo caminar más velozmente, con los ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula dolorosamente apretada… Ahora sí estaba molesto y malditamente nervioso; la peor y más extraña combinación.

Miró hacia ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle, sosteniendo su bolso, reacomodándolo con rudeza sobre su hombro, sin despegar ni un segundo su vista de la espalda del sujeto que se encontraba mirando sigilosamente y con mucha atención los alrededores.

Yibo estrechó más su mirada.

Dios, era ese jodido bastardo otra vez. ¡Psicópata de mierda!

—¿¡No te dije que dejaras de seguirme?! —Sin poder contenerse, estalló allí, apenas llegando a su lado y darle la media vuelta bruscamente con su mano sobre su hombro, enfrentándolo con su, a ciencia cierta, muy salvaje mirada.

Cuando sus ojos distinguieron el rostro ajeno, todo hirvió en su interior…, de todas las maneras posibles y tuvo que alejar su mano instantáneamente antes de comenzar a tener otro tipo de pensamiento aparte de la impotencia y la cólera que lo estaban quemando vivo.

Por un momento pareció que Xiao Zhan se había quedado sin palabras por la sorpresiva aparición suya, como si le hubiesen pillado infraganti en medio de un ilícito e indecoroso acto… Yibo casi podía oír a su mente arrojándole diferentes excusas y respuestas.

Pero nada iba a apaciguar ese enojo que sentía, así que no le dejó responder.

—Te lo advertí. Te dije que llamaría a la policía si seguías haciendo esto, es más, ¡se lo voy a decir a Ziyi! ¡¿Eso quieres, uh?! —Le empujó con una mano sobre el pecho, no usando toda su fuerza, pero sí mirándole más hostilmente que segundos atrás, listo para patearle el trasero si era requerido.

Xiao Zhan, pese al ataque, simplemente miró hacia todos lados otra vez, calmo, para luego acercarse un poco… atreviéndose a aproximarse en el estado de furia que estaba Yibo.

—No te estoy siguiendo, Yibo.

Se rio.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Entonces qué mierda haces aquí? Como si tuvieras una razón para estar aquí, bastardo-

—La tengo, joder.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó abruptamente, no creyéndole una mierda, por supuesto. Él no era estúpido y no era la primera que Xiao Zhan le seguía los pasos.

El pelinegro se relamió los labios, viendo tras su espalda con atención. Yibo hizo amago de girarse y ver hacia dónde estaba mirando el pelinegro, pero este en cambio le inmovilizó, poniendo sus cálidas manos sobre sus hombros, mirándole fijamente ahora. 

¿Qué mierda…?

—No voltees.

—¿Qué…?

—Vamos a tu apartamento, ahora.

Frunció el ceño, negando con la cabeza e intentando soltarse del incomodo agarre del más alto, pero este estaba usando más fuerza de la que Yibo distinguió antes, porque él no pudo soltarse.

¡Rayos!

—¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para dejarte entrar a mi-

—¿Quieres hacerme caso y callarte, por favor? Voy asegurarme de que llegues a salvo a tu apartamento y recién allí, me iré.

Que cosa más extraña, este imbécil cada vez aparecía con excusas mejores, pero estaba muy equivocado si asumía que él se lo iba a creer. ¡Como si Yibo corriera más peligro que estando a su lado!

—Puedes irte a la mierda. Adiós-

Xiao Zhan tomó su muñeca antes de que él usara toda su fuerza para liberarse y sin decir nada más, lo arrastró hasta el interior del edificio, consiguiéndolo exitosamente.

Yibo tuvo que fingir que estaba todo bien con él entrando junto a Xiao Zhan a su edificio cuando la recepcionista posó sus ojos en ellos dos, mordiéndose la lengua para no insultarlo. Vamos, que podía estar muy en contra de aquello pero no haría una escena en su edificio. Vivía allí y no quería lidiar con habladurías aquí, más si era el único lugar donde podía encontrar una ligera pizca de tranquilidad en su vida. No iba a arruinar eso y menos por el idiota que parecía no querer soltarlo.

Pero ahí no terminó; también tuvo que morderse los labios todavía más cuando entraron al ascensor principal y había dos personas más allí; una anciana que había visto alguna vez y un chico de más o menos su edad, que también se lo había topado en más de una oportunidad. Marcó el piso de su departamento de mala gana y tuvo que controlarse para no girarse y golpear a Xiao Zhan cuando sintió su mano aferrarse a su brazo y sostenerlo dominantemente de allí, como si él fuera cualquier cosa… Ese hijo de puta iba a pagársela cuando estuvieran fuera.

Lo primero que haría sería echarlo a patadas.

Cuando salieron, lo primero que en realidad hizo fue ser obligado a caminar hasta la puerta de su departamento y como se cruzaron con otros vecinos, él tuvo que tragarse su oposición una vez más… Pero no quedaba mucho tiempo para que lo mandara al infierno.

—Ya estoy aquí, ahora lárgate y no vuelvas a buscarme más.

Xiao Zhan no le soltó, y Yibo se estresó a tal punto que le dio su mirada más asesina, jalando su muñeca y pudiendo zafarse del mayor al fin. Creyendo dar por terminado ese encuentro indeseable, a pesar de que el más alto seguía allí parado junto a él, sin desviar sus grandes ojos de su cara, puso la combinación y su puerta se abrió.

Y se dio la vuelta… pero ojalá no lo hubiese hecho.

¿Por qué lo hizo?

¿Por qué lo hizo si solo se encontró con la caliente boca de Xiao Zhan chocando arrebatadamente sobre la suya? Robándole el aliento, robándole los pensamientos, la cordura, el autocontrol… Robándole la lealtad prometida a Ziyi y rompiéndole la promesa que se hizo a sí mismo de no volver a tocar lo ajeno.

Xiao Zhan una vez más haciéndole faltar por milésima vez a sus principios que estaban más quebrantados que nunca. ¿Podía culpar a alguien? ¿Podía señalar con el dedo a los infieles? ¿A los que traicionan? ¿A los que faltan el respeto? ¿Podía repudiar a los mentirosos?

¿Podía culpar a Xiao Zhan cuando él le correspondió el beso y le introdujo a su departamento mientras cerraba descuidadamente la puerta tras ellos?

Su cerebro aparentemente dejó de funcionar, porque si hubiese seguido haciéndolo, él hubiese quitado las manos de Xiao Zhan que se posaron sobre su trasero, apretándolo descaradamente mientras le besaba húmedo y apasionado, succionando sin delicadeza alguna sus labios. A Yibo le costó seguirle el beso, porque era demasiado intenso, y él siguió debatiéndose mentalmente por qué estaba haciendo esto… o no, no eso, porque sí sabía exactamente por qué lo hacía, pero no entendía por qué no hacía nada para detenerse si él sabía que estaba mal.

Nunca había tenido problemas para detenerse antes de hacer una tontería… ¿Por qué Xiao Zhan debilitaba esa cualidad suya?

Su bolso cayó al suelo y con ello su culpabilidad, porque él solo… Solo se dejó llevar; se dejó enredar en esa alucinante y grata sensación de plenitud, adrenalina y deseo que era netamente provocada por los labios suaves y hábiles del hombre que estaba sacudiendo su mundo entero; destruyendo todo, especialmente su compostura…

Él devolvió el beso con más necesidad, envolviendo el cuello de Xiao Zhan con sus brazos, gimiendo cuando las manos en su trasero le acercaron súbitamente al cuerpo del más alto, juntándolos más e incrementando el calor entre ellos, intensificando el apetito y tensión sexual.

Yibo respiró agitado contra la boca del azabache, hundiendo sus dedos en el cabello sedoso, cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza para mejor acceso al nuevo beso que comenzó y ojalá se hubiese quedado en solo el ávido contacto de sus labios, pero hubo más, como las manos de Xiao Zhan colándose por debajo de su hoddie, tocándole suavemente la piel de su espalda baja, juguetonamente presionando las yemas de sus dedos allí, sin saber que él estaba muriendo por ese pequeño y casi inocente contacto.

Casi, porque él podía sentir la erección del hombre que le estaba besando y acariciando, rozándose sutilmente contra la suya a través de la tela de la ropa y eso le hizo soltar otro débil gemido que Xiao Zhan ahogó con su boca moviéndose sensualmente sobre la propia. Sus manos con las palmas abiertas y tibias subieron sobre su espalda hasta trasladarse al frente de sus costillas. Yibo sabía que estaban llegando mucho más lejos que veces anteriores, sin contar la noche en el club, pero no encontró motivos para parar y la imagen de Ziyi en su cabeza, por primera vez, no fue suficiente para ponerle un alto a la situación.

Él…, mierda, era jodidamente basura, pero quería a Xiao Zhan entre sus piernas por segunda vez. Ahora, ahí, en su departamento, horas antes de ver a Ziyi en aquel evento.

Xiao Zhan.

Todo de él era tan hermoso, tan atractivo, tan… exquisito. Xiao Zhan era todo lo que él admiraba en un hombre; fuerte, guapo, exitoso. No podía evitarlo, esto se escapaba de sus manos y control.

Entonces los besos no fueron suficientes cuando había tanto calor dentro del lugar. No cuando las manos ajenas recorrían su pecho y unos dedos apretaron sus pezones ligeramente. Nada parecía poder apagar su sed de más porque él buscaba mucho más contacto; más piel, más saliva, más Xiao Zhan. Se separó unos pequeños centímetros, ambos con la respiración echa un caos, los labios rojos e hinchados y las miradas nubladas por el deseo.

No pudo soportar mirarlo a los ojos por tanto tiempo, así que lentamente bajó su mirada hasta aquellos labios y el lunar bajo el labio inferior que le pareció lo más bello que alguna vez pudo haber visto en alguna persona y por poco sonrió, pero se contuvo. Tragó saliva y no limitándose ni un segundo más, porque ya se había rendido hace varios minutos atrás, llevó sus manos temblorosas hasta el cinturón del mayor, deshaciéndose de este sin problemas.

Pudo sentir los ojos fogosos y oscuros de Xiao Zhan sobre su rostro sonrojado y acalorado, pero eso no le impidió caer de rodillas frente a él y con su dedo índice bajar con más tranquilidad de la prevista, el cierre del pantalón de tela negro. Desde ahí podía notar con más precisión lo duro que estaba el más alto, y sintiéndose con una gran confianza, alzó la mirada, avisándole con esta sus intenciones.

Xiao Zhan no hizo ningún gesto; el hombre solo le observó, serio y rígido, con la respiración algo desestabilizada y sus bonitos ojos inundados en la lujuria. Yibo se perdió allí, en lo masculino, grande y guapo que se veía el hombre.

Maldita sea, su miembro se contrajo ante la estupenda imagen.

Y así sin más, él le bajó los pantalones junto a su ropa interior y sin dudar, tomó con su mano derecha el miembro erecto del otro, comenzando un movimiento de arriba abajo, estimulándolo de esa tortuosa forma; sintiendo la textura sin ropas incómodas de por medio, lo hizo así por un rato, con cuidado, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Xiao Zhan. Cuando pensó que había pasado un buen tiempo, desvió su mirada hasta la erección que se mostraba orgullosa ante él, apuntando justo a su rostro y él inconscientemente se relamió los labios, acortando la distancia porque, qué importaba, quería hacerlo y lo haría.

Ya era muy tarde para miramientos.

Xiao Zhan dejó escapar un gemido bajo cuando sus labios carnosos cubrieron el glande de su miembro y gruñó levemente cuando Yibo movió su lengua alrededor, bailando sobre la extensión y recogiendo el líquido preseminal de este. Él nunca se había considerado un experto en chupar penes, pero era cierto que se había ganado un par de elogios de algunos tipos que tuvieron el privilegio de que él les hiciera un oral.

Xiao Zhan parecía estar disfrutándolo, definitivamente, cerrando los ojos y dejando su boca entreabierta, sin gemir pero su expresión facial hablaba por él y Yibo no pudo sentirse más satisfecho, abarcando más de la extensión en su boca, succionando seductoramente, acompañando aquello con su lengua que acariciaba tiernamente la longitud. Posó sus manos sobre las caderas del alto y puso mayor ímpetu en su trabajo, succionando más hondamente y respirando fuerte por la nariz. La carne caliente latiendo en el interior de su boca se sentía tan jodidamente morboso y probablemente la imagen era una digna de película porno y… no podía decir que eso le parecía mal o repugnante en ese momento en donde todo se reducía al pene de Xiao Zhan entrando y saliendo de su boca, a una velocidad que iba en aumento pero que a él no le molestó, con sonidos obscenos y mucha saliva escurriéndose por la esquina de sus maltratados labios. Lamió con vehemencia otro par de veces, hasta sentir los dedos del azabache entre sus castaños cabellos y jalarlo hacia atrás, retirándolo, para su asombro. 

Confuso al mismo tiempo que abría sus ojos, Xiao Zhan no le dio tiempo para recuperarse y le levantó del suelo, dándole un corto beso antes de rodearle la cintura y llevar sus labios hasta su oído.

—Dime hasta dónde quieres llegar ahora antes de que no pueda controlarme, Yibo.

La pregunta caló hondo en su mente, haciendo eco en diferentes lugares, todos llenos de lascivia y perversión. No podían pedirle que tome una decisión sensata en ese estado de ebriedad sexual, cielos.

—¿Quieres que me arrepienta y te saque a patadas de aquí?

Xiao Zhan se alejó, sonriéndole y Yibo estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos pero otro beso se le otorgó antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier otra acción. De ahí en adelante todo fue besos y lenguas entrelazándose, manos escurridizas y atrevidas, y ropa esparcida por el suelo. Ambos terminando desnudos. Xiao Zhan recorriendo más de una vez con sus ojos iluminados de adoración su cuerpo, sus manos ansiosas por tocar todo a su paso.

Yibo ni siquiera podía hacer tanto porque Xiao Zhan estaba dominando allí, besándole y mordiendo su cuello, su manzana de adán, chupando sus clavículas y masajeando su trasero sin parar, pero lo que Yibo sí hizo fue guiarlos entre besos y chupones en su hombro, hasta su habitación, donde la cama chocó contra su espalda apresuradamente y él abrió sus piernas, recibiendo al mayor entre estas.

Su cuello hormigueaba tras ser mordisqueado tantas veces y por un periodo de tiempo largo, lo mismo sucedió con sus labios que los sentía inflamados y delicados, no obstante, esos detalles pasaron a segundo plano cuando una mano se deslizó con parsimonia y elegancia por el interior de uno de sus muslos, llegando al sobresaliente hueso de su cadera. Xiao Zhan lo acarició con su pulgar y él dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado, porque estaba nervioso pero necesitaba el toque en su piel. Realmente lo ansiaba.

Tragó saliva cuando hicieron contacto visual, con complicidad, con indecisión y percibiendo que el otro sabía que ellos no deberían estar haciendo esto. Porque ellos estaban conscientes de todo; Yibo era primo de la futura esposa de Xiao Zhan; Yibo era como un hermano para ella y Xiao Zhan el hombre ideal ante sus ojos y corazón.

Ellos lo sabían pero aun así, en medio de ese fuerte choque de miradas, en donde se dijeron todo aquello, ninguno retrocedió; ninguno dijo nada y ninguno hizo lo correcto.

Y decidieron con un beso ardiente y lenguas ambiciosas y coquetas, complicar las cosas. Hundirse en esa nube de goce y engaño, por más y más tiempo, hasta que todo se volviera una catástrofe.

La mano de Xiao Zhan que antes estuvo sobre su cadera se transportó sin que él lo notara a su erección y él solamente atinó a morderse el labio, intentando no hacer ruidos tan altos porque tenía vecinos y tenía vergüenza de que escucharan algo. Las paredes eran delgadas y tenía una imagen que cuidar, tristemente.

O eso decidió antes de que el azabache empezara a masturbarlo de una manera que no le permitió callarse por más segundos, y menos cuando el maldito volvió a atacar su cuello, justo en el sitio donde antes había mordido y succionado a su antojo, lo que obviamente dejaría una marca, pero ya se preocuparía luego de eso… Ahora no hacía más que gemir en un tono suave, no haciéndolo tan obvio.

—Joder, Yibo… Eres tan hermoso —susurró Xiao Zhan, dulcemente, en su oído.

Yibo se distrajo al escucharlo, cerrando los ojos, todavía sintiendo el movimiento de aquella mano en torno a su miembro, vagamente.

Él no podía… él podía, de hecho, dejarse llevar mucho por su calentura, el deseo y la pasión, pero él no quería y podía cometer más errores que ese, él no podía ceder a ese calor confortable en su pecho al escuchar esas palabras dichas por Xiao Zhan; eso sería solo dejarse embarrarse más con la mierda en la que ya estaba. Por otro lado, lo sintió; él sintió ese calor en su pecho, y no en un sentido sexual.

No hizo ningún comentario, y no quiso pensar más en eso por ahora, menos cuando Xiao Zhan ahora lamía su mandíbula, remarcándola con la punta de su lengua, sin detener el movimiento de su mano. Yibo estaba disfrutándolo, pero él quería más; quería sentirlo más cerca, más dentro suyo.

Él quería que Xiao Zhan lo follara como la primera vez, pero diferente de algún modo.

Esta vez él clamaría su verdadero nombre, esta vez él sabía quién realmente era el hombre. Eso no le apesadumbró… no completamente.

—Puedes… —Intentó decir, tomando aire y buscando su mirada. Sonaba tembloroso y su tono fue bastante tímido, pero llamó la atención de Xiao Zhan igualmente. Sus ojos oscuros parecían brillar con la poca luz que se filtraba de la ventana y Yibo por poco y olvidó lo que iba a decir, de no ser porque el roce del miembro ajeno contra su muslo, le recordó inmediatamente qué quería—. Tengo lubricante y preservativos en el cajón del escritorio, ¿irías por ellos?

Xiao Zhan alzó una ceja.

—¿Para…?

Yibo rodó los ojos, esta vez sí lo hizo e iba a soltar una pesadez cuando Xiao Zhan tensó sus dedos rodeando ampliamente su miembro y únicamente pudo apretar los labios, dócil.

Mierda.

—Quiero que me folles. ¿Podrías?

—Puedo, y quiero.

Xiao Zhan le besó la mejilla suavemente y luego rápidamente caminó hasta el escritorio, abrió el cajón y convenientemente no demoró en encontrar lo pedido y volver a él.

Pero él lo había visto… Vio aquello que no pudo la primera vez que se acostó con el hombre. Vio aquel tatuaje que cubría absolutamente toda la espalda de Xiao Zhan; aquel enorme tigre blanco que parecía tan imponente como peligroso.

¿Cómo no había podido ver algo así antes?

Pero Yibo no dijo nada más, temeroso de romper ese tenso ambiente que ya existía entre ellos y decidió que no lo haría porque no quería saber más del hombre y que esto le permitiera entrar más en la vida de Xiao Zhan.

No lo quería.

Compartieron otra mirada mientras Xiao Zhan se acomodaba entre sus piernas y Yibo juró en ese instante que su miembro se endureció más ante la expectación y la estimulante imagen del mayor abriendo el frasco y untando sus dedos con el líquido transparente que tendría un solo uso allí.

Yibo abrió más sus piernas, sin vergüenza alguna y es que ellos habían hecho aquello ya. Apretó los dientes, rechinándolos, y preparándose mentalmente. Dios, en serio estaba pasando.

Era un hipócrita, pero… pero no se lamentaría.

Le vio tirar el frasco a un lado, sin cuidado, y acortar la distancia. Sus miradas se enlazaron y en medio de eso, un dedo largo y delgado se introdujo en él suavemente, duro y resbaladizo. Él quería desviar la mirada porque era un poco demasiado verle a los ojos mientras este le preparaba para ser tomado, pero no lo hizo y se sorprendió de sí mismo al entreabrir los labios y gimotear así, eróticamente y transmitiéndole aquello a Xiao Zhan visualmente.

Un dedo era indubitablemente incomodo, pero no tanto como dos o tres. Xiao Zhan fue por el segundo apenas le vio con aquella expresión y Yibo no se quejó ante la sensación inquietante en su culo, pero sí lo hizo cuando comenzó a moverlos dentro y también cuando introdujo un tercer dedo y los hundió profundamente. Fue ahí donde rompió el juego de miradas, y cerró fuertemente los ojos, con las cejas fruncidas y soltando pequeños quejidos. Podía escuchar la respiración dificultosa de Xiao Zhan al observarle así de sumido en las sensaciones que él le estaba provocando, tan excitado como para hablar estupideces.

—Quien te viera, Wang Yibo.

 _Cállate_ , quiso responderle, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar otro quejido, más alto que el anterior cuando los dedos de Xiao Zhan se abrieron dentro suyo, tocando sus paredes de una manera tormentosa y no supo si era posible por lo ya muy encendido que estaba, pero sintió su miembro erguirse otro tanto más.

Joder, joder, joder.

Necesitaba que le follara; él no podía aguantar otro rato. Él quería su polla, ya.

Exactamente diez segundos fue lo que soportó bajo ese estado de placer a medias, porque él empezó a empujarse contra los dedos de Xiao Zhan una y otra vez, buscando lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos, no encontrándolo, desgraciadamente, entonces abrió los ojos y en una voz ronca y firme, habló.

—Hazlo, Xiao Zhan. Por favor.

Por favor, él jamás había dicho “por favor” durante una relación sexual, pero allí estaba, por poco y nada suplicando por ser follado. Debería sentirse humillado y sin dignidad, pero lo único que sentía era fuego, codicia, hambre de sexo.

Apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros de Xiao Zhan, y lo acercó con toda la fuerza que pudo sacar en ese minuto. Dios, era tan guapo desde esa escaza distancia, podía ver la fina capa de sudor en su frente; también una diminuta cicatriz en su mejilla, insignificante pero visible desde ese ángulo y proximidad. Empezó a concentrarse en su rostro más del tiempo necesario hasta que se sintió vacío allí abajo, una mano sujetada a su cadera y la otra a un lado de su cabeza.

Ya no había dedos, pero sí la presión de la erección de Xiao Zhan en su entrada, sin empujar aún… pero Yibo deseaba con desesperación que lo hiciera pronto o iba a empalarse solo. Era capaz y estaba a menos de diez segundos de hacerlo, escuchando el molesto sonido del preservativo siendo abierto.

Pero no pasó nada y solo volvió a sentir aquella molesta presión en su entrada donde el pene del hombre estaba posicionado y listo para… Xiao Zhan estaba jugando con él.

Dispuesto a abrir la boca para rogar por segunda vez, se quedó solo con la intención porque ese ardor arrollador y tan esperado le invadió. Xiao Zhan introdujo su miembro de golpe y él gimió aliviado y adolorido al mismo tiempo. El mayor esperó por Yibo después, quieto y con el rostro ocultándose en su cuello, esperando a que se adaptara y se recuperara del dolor, uno que él no sintió como tal, porque la carne gruesa y grande palpitando en su interior y sus paredes comprimiéndose alrededor era todo lo que podía apreciar y le estimuló de tal manera que no esperó demasiado y se removió, aplastando su culo contra Xiao Zhan, gimoteando ligeramente en su oído, con sus uñas clavadas en la piel de sus hombros y extasiado al sentirse tan lleno y completo.

El sexo era bueno con Xiao Zhan; él jamás podría negar aquello. La primera vez había sido muy bueno, ahora que estaba repitiéndolo…, “bueno” se quedaba corto al lado.

—¿Estás bien?

Yibo asintió, viéndole con los ojos entrecerrados y aguados, cegado por la sensación tan apabullante. Xiao Zhan aparentemente lo tomó como una incitación a comenzar a moverse… Lo hizo y, oh por Dios, Yibo se dejó hacer, aferrándose al cuerpo del hombre como si su vida dependiera de eso, recibiendo las firmes estocadas sumisamente, sin silenciar sus gemidos y quejidos, abriendo más sus piernas y abrazando con ellas la estrecha cintura del más alto que aún parecía estarse limitando y controlándose para no lastimarle.

Yibo quería que le lastimara, por favor. Por favor, necesitaba más velocidad y dureza. Él no iba a romperse; él podía resistirlo.

—Más rápido, por favor… Xiao Zhan, puedo soportarlo, lo prometo —Pudo decir, con voz quebrada, mirándole suplicante y dejándose besar sensualmente por el otro después.

Xiao Zhan asintió en el beso, y reafirmó su agarre sobre su cadera, levantándolo y saliendo de su interior para segundos más tarde, volver a entrar, con potencia. El sonido de sus cuerpos impactando escuchándose por toda la habitación se escuchaba tan sucio, pero fue lo que lo excitó más. Yibo lloriqueó, más alto de lo que hubiese querido escucharse, pero sin callarse y abrazándose fuertemente a los hombros del otro, buscando restringir su ansia de ser penetrado furiosamente, hasta que no pudiera levantarse para ir al evento de JiYang.

Todo ardía; su cuerpo, sus manos, su estómago, su interior, sus labios… Cada parte de su cuerpo palpitaba, sus oídos específicamente que parecían haber ensordecido pero eso no le impidió escuchar el eco de las embestidas vibrantes, densas y veloces, impetuoso y voraz, sin dejarle tomar aire. Pronto la boca del azabache estuvo en su cuello nuevamente y sus labios se cerraron en el lugar donde su manzana de adán resaltaba y Yibo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, entregándose enteramente a Xiao Zhan, ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Las embestidas aumentaron en fuerza y precisión, tocando su punto final; su espalda se arqueó y sus paredes se reajustaron, abrazando el miembro erecto dentro suyo.

Xiao Zhan gimió junto a él al ser apresado de esa forma, ahondando más con sus caderas, esperando llegar más lejos, si se podía, y Yibo agradeció la brutalidad con la que el mayor estaba embistiéndolo y el cómo sus dientes se acunaban contra la piel de su cuello.

Yibo se preguntó cómo sería estar arriba de él, poder dominar la situación y poder disfrutar de esto como tanto pudiera, porque no sabía qué pasaría después de ese día. Él no solo se lo preguntó, él actuó.

—Quiero ir arriba.

Xiao Zhan levantó su cabeza, sin dejar de golpear duro contra su trasero, con el aliento a medias, tal como Yibo.

—¿Qué?

Yibo no estaba para demoras, así que afianzando su abrazo lo acercó a su cuerpo y en un movimiento limpio él estaba arriba, mirándolo superiormente, con los cabellos revueltos y el sudor escurriéndose por los lados de su frente. Xiao Zhan lucía incluso mejor desde ahí. Llevó su mano hasta el miembro de éste y lo alineó a su entrada y mirándole inmutablemente desde su posición, apoyó una mano sobre el pecho del mayor y se empujó hacia abajo lentamente, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba ir.

Oh, mierda. Él no estaba sintiendo arrepentimiento en ningún momento.

Iría al infierno.

Con la misma mano que quedó libre, rodeó su propio pene y comenzó masturbarse, gimiendo en un volumen controlado, pero no menos libidinoso y sensual, saltando sobre la polla de Xiao Zhan sin detenerse a pesar de que sentía el dolor desplazarse desde su columna hasta su trasero. Las manos del moreno tomaron su cintura y le ayudó a estabilizarse con sus movimientos, él tuvo que afirmarse con todo su peso sobre Xiao Zhan porque no tenía fuerzas suficientes para mantenerse con la postura tan fija. Hizo círculos con su cadera, buscando su orgasmo, luego se movió hacia adelante y hacia atrás, abriendo la boca para soltar maldiciones y dejando su cabeza caer en el pecho de Xiao Zhan, que, por cierto, se escuchaba igual de jadeante y sus dedos no podían aplastarse más en las caderas de Yibo porque meramente no se podía.

—Mierda, Yibo, lo haces increíble.

Él quería correrse, realmente era lo único que quería y el elogió de Xiao Zhan ayudó considerablemente porque el hormigueo en su vientre se acrecentó y él movió su mano más avivadamente, acompañándolo de las embestidas que estaba dando con sus caderas. Podía decir que su cerebro estaba rematadamente desconectado de la realidad.

—Córrete para mí, cariño —murmuró Xiao Zhan, acariciando con una mano su cabello tiernamente, Yibo casi ronroneó ante la caricia tan tenue y gentil, pero de improviso Xiao Zhan le jaló el cabello hacia atrás, su otra mano sobre su cadera obligándole a subir y bajar por la extensión de su polla ásperamente.

Y ese fue el detonante para su orgasmo; el orgasmo más placentero e intenso que alguna vez en su mierda de vida hubiese tenido. Su mano se manchó con el líquido blanco y espeso, y un grito desde el fondo de su garganta lo liberó y él murió allí.

Soltó mucho aire por la boca, respirando inconsistentemente y abriendo los ojos cansado. Diablos, estaba tan satisfecho que ni siquiera podía crear una frase en su mente.

Y menos cuando Xiao Zhan siguió alzando su cadera y sus manos tomaron la cintura de Yibo otra vez, soltando sonidos de placer, hasta que él mismo empezó a moverse nuevamente para que el otro pudiera terminar también. Yibo lo disfrutó hasta el último segundo, aunque ya hubiese tenido su orgasmo. Él lo gozó de todas maneras, queriendo un poquito más de eso; de hecho, él podría ir por una segunda vuelta, pero no era posible.

Xiao Zhan se corrió con un gruñido y un par de insultos a Dios, lo que casi hizo sonreír a Yibo, pero no tardó en caer en el poso de la realidad y todo su cuerpo se tensó. No supo qué hacer o decir exactamente, pues sí, habían follado otra vez y terminado… ¿Qué quedaba ahora? ¿Qué haría? ¿Cómo…?

¿De qué servía pensarlo ahora que ya estaba encamado con Xiao Zhan?

No quería ser hipócrita; no quería ser ese tipo de personas que hacía daño y luego se victimizaban llorando sobre la leche derramada; no quería poner excusas para algo tan asqueroso como la infidelidad y la traición a alguien que supuestamente quieres. Él no era así, y aun así quiso llorar, ahí, cubierto de sudor, con semen sobre él y encima del cuerpo desnudo de un hombre que estaba prohibido para él.

Demonios.

En silencio, y cuando su respiración ya estaba normalizada, con el cuerpo tiritando se levantó del pecho de Xiao Zhan, sin mirarlo y levantándose totalmente después, mordiéndose la mejilla interna para no gemir ante la sensibilidad de su cuerpo cuando se separó del mayor.

Que jodida vergüenza, además.

Puso sus pies sobre el suelo y todo parecía una maldita mala película de líos amorosos. Yibo tomó una toalla que estaba a mano y antes de empezar a caminar hacia el baño, se giró a medias, solo dándole una vista a Xiao Zhan de la mitad de su cara.

—Deberías irte. Supongo que vas a ir al evento de Jiyang con… Ziyi, y ya debe ser tarde. —Ni siquiera supo cómo pudo decir esa frase completa sin tartamudear y sonar tan imperturbable, pero lo hizo y Xiao Zhan asintió.

Yibo volteó, sonrojado, cuando le vio sacarse el condón, levantarse y tirarlo al bote de basura que estaba cerca de la cama. Esto era infinitamente más incómodo que cuando se encontraron por primera vez después del encuentro en el club.

Y no es que él no sintiera culpa o enojo con sí mismo por lo que había dejado que pasara, sino que no sabía qué decir ni cómo actuar. Porque, honestamente, ¿qué debería decir? ¡Él no tenía ni puta idea!

Comenzó a caminar hasta el baño nuevamente, seguro cuando saliera Xiao Zhan ya no estaría y ahí podría tomarse su tiempo para procesar lo que había pasado… esperaba, porque por ahora seguía con la mente en blanco.

Estaba jodido.

—Yibo.

Muy jodido.

Había estado tanto evadiendo a Xiao Zhan y esforzándose para no dejar que aquel secreto que guardaba empeorara ni se agrandara y ahora había dejado que esto pasara. Era culpa de Xiao Zhan, pero también suya.

Ambos eran culpables. Yibo ya no podía juzgarlo más porque él se había convertido en la misma basura, aceptaba.

—Yibo.

—Qué. —Se detuvo, sin voltearse.

Escuchó a Xiao Zhan suspirar pesado detrás suyo y sus pasos acercarse. Él cerró los ojos y ahora sí, forzadamente se giró.

Culpa. Fue lo primero que vio en la expresión de Xiao Zhan, pero más que en su expresión, en sus ojos y Yibo tomó aire, deslizando la mirada hacia un lado, pensativo.

—No quiero decir que lo siento, porque no sirve de nada, ¿no?

Yibo asintió.

—Vamos a dejarlo así. Pasó y ya, soy tan culpable como tú. —Aclaró, pero repentinamente lo miró, y abrió los labios para hablar—. Entiendes que no puedes buscarme más, ¿verdad? O terminaremos así otra vez y… no pienso convertirme en tu jodido amante, Xiao Zhan, y no solo por mi dignidad, sino por… Mierda, ni siquiera me siento capaz de pronunciar su nombre sin sentirme sucio.

Se refería a Ziyi, él no podía hacer como si ella le importara ahora cuando hace menos de quince minutos estaba follando con su futuro esposo.

—Te entiendo, Yibo, pero-

—Es mejor que te vayas, Xiao Zhan. En serio.

Se miraron unos segundos más, pero al fin el azabache asintió y se dio la vuelta, no sin antes echarle una última mirada de pies a cabeza que a Yibo le causó escalofríos. Maldita sea, este tipo era…

No iba a pensar más en él, tenía un evento al que asistir, ver a Ziyi y Xiao Zhan nuevamente y… y debía prepararse para eso.

Miró hacia su cama, que estaba echa un desastre, un revoltijo de sabanas y el olor a sexo persistente en el aire. Torció los labios, desaprobando sus decisiones insensatas y se metió al baño, sin querer ver más porque era como ver la escena de un crimen.

Tsk.

Era un imbécil.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

—¿Qué diablos te pasó en el cuello?

Yibo enrojeció desde la planta de sus pies hasta el último de sus cabellos gracias a la pregunta chismosa de HaiKuan, que tenía sus ojos clavados en una parte exacta de su cuello. Se preguntó si lo había notado porque solo era muy observador. Yibo sabía que lo era, o porque era notorio a simple vista y cualquiera que tuviera ojos lo vería; eso le estresó en gran cantidad, francamente.

Tal vez no debió haberse puesto esa camisa que dejaba su cuello tan expuesto, pero según había observado en el espejo de su baño, no se notaba exageradamente, solo algo enrojecido, ahora dudaba.

—Uh, es una alergia, supongo… En realidad no me había dado cuenta.

HaiKuan frunció el ceño, mirándole con aquellos ojos de “no te creo, invéntate algo mejor”.

—¿Qué no te habías dado cuenta dices? Pero si tienes todo enrojecido la parte de acá —Apuntó con su dedo su propio cuello, señalándole el lado derecho, debajo de la oreja. Yibo se acomodó la chaqueta corta y formal de tela negra sobre su camisa y apartó la mirada—. ¿Con quién follaste y cuándo, eh? A mí no me engañas, conozco bien esas marcas, Yibo. Habla ya.

Sus manos temblaron al ponerse el collar plateado sobre su cuello, con HaiKuan percatándose de esa reacción enseguida.

—Solo… algo sin importancia, HaiKuan.

—Uhm, no lo creo. No hemos salido a ningún club y tú nunca sales sin nosotros, además no conoces muchas personas aquí y… —Yibo le miró cuando HaiKuan guardó silencio y tragó saliva fuerte al ver que éste ya se había hecho una idea—. Yibo, no me digas que fue con ese tipo.

Atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes, sintiéndose abrumado por el tono crítico en que su amigo le estaba hablando, juzgándole de un no tan sutil modo que Yibo captó rápidamente.

Ni siquiera iba a defenderse si HaiKuan le decía alguna pesadez.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto en otro momento? Ya tengo suficiente mierda en mi cabeza como para batallar con algo más… Por favor.

—Yibo, no voy a tratarte mal, pero sí me voy a tomar las atribuciones de un hermano mayor y decirte que no te metas en problemas. Al final en esos líos el único herido serás tú.

Y Ziyi.

Aunque si ella no se enteraba no saldría herida, pero si él caía una vez más, no estaba seguro de poder mantener sus emociones bajo control y magnetizadas. Recordó el calor con el que su pecho se llenó horas atrás cuando Xiao Zhan le susurró en el oído y sintió temor de eso, sentir.

—Ya lo sé, no es mi intención joderla más.

Pero terminaba haciéndolo igual, la puta madre.

—Cúbrete eso con maquillaje o algo. No quiero que piensen que fui yo el que te lo hizo o algo así, eh.

Yibo se rio, más relajado ahora.

—No solo eso, HaiKuan. JiYang piensa que eres mi novio.

Su amigo carcajeó, con sorpresa en el rostro.

—¿Y tú le dijiste que no era así, verdad?

—¿No? —respondió él, vacilante. Él no lo había creído necesario antes, ahora menos. Era beneficioso que creyeran que tenía novio después de lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso estaba genial si Xiao Zhan lo creía así—. Y no digas nada tampoco; JiYang estará allí y es más que seguro que preguntará cosas para confirmar sus “sospechas”.

HaiKuan bufó.

—¡Pero no soy tu novio!

—¿Y qué? Tampoco es que yo planee decir eso, simplemente no creo necesario el negarlo o afirmarlo. Da igual, es mi vida y ellos no tienen por qué indagar en ella.

—¿Para eso me invitaste?

—No, te invité porque no quiero estar solo.

Y porque no quería que Xiao Zhan se le acerque.

Simple.

||*||*||*||*||*||*||

Sus manos estaban molestamente sudorosas y sus ojos inspeccionaron con una chispa de pánico cada rincón del lugar, no encontrando ni a Xiao Zhan ni a Ziyi, para su bienestar emocional, pero sí llamando la atención de terceros grandemente. No era la primera vez. Él solía acarrear miradas, pero seguía sintiéndose incómodo bajo el escrutinio de gente desconocida, el que le observaran gracias a su apariencia física podía subirle el ego y hacerle sentir importante, pero no dejaba de traerle una sensación de presión y ansiedad.

Había un montón de gente que él no conocía, aunque solo conocía a Ziyi, JiYang y Xiao Zhan, ellos comparados a las más de cincuenta personas esparcidas por el salón principal de la academia, eran una minoría. Yibo, sin querer, se pegó a HaiKuan, buscando protección con aquella acción y su amigo conociéndolo bien, afirmó una mano sobre su espalda, dándole más confianza.

No quería estar allí; él quería largarse, pero no podía hacerlo sin antes saludar a JiYang y su prima. Tenía previsto solo estar un par de horas. No se creía capaz de aguantar más que eso así que se abrió paso entre la gente, buscando a JiYang con la mirada.

Lo encontró, con Xiao Zhan y Ziyi metros más allá al lado de una mesa repleta de distintos bocados. Ellos conversaban animados, al menos Ziyi y JiYang, con sonrisas de oreja a oreja y apartado ligeramente más allá estaba Xiao Zhan, con una copa de lo que parecía contener champaña, entre sus dedos.

Genial.

HaiKuan palmeó su espalda, dirigiéndole una mirada seria.

—Vamos a saludar.

Yibo contuvo la respiración, pero terminó asintiendo, con el rostro más pálido de lo normal. No había manera de esquivar esto, aunque quisiera. Era demasiado tarde para echarse a correr.

HaiKuan caminó detrás suyo, siguiendo sus largos pasos que él sentía demasiado livianos, como si no pisara el suelo. Su boca se secó en ese momento y su garganta comenzó a picar; sus manos eran un cuento peor. Discretamente tuvo que limpiar el sudor de ellas en su chaqueta. Miró la cara de Xiao Zhan y la suya propia se descompuso.

Él veía al Xiao Zhan que estuvo en su departamento horas antes, no a este, joder. ¡Eso era un problema grave!

En ese mismo instante, escuchó un chillido de su prima y él la miró. Su corazón se apretó, angustiantemente.

Ella lucía encantadora con ese vestido azul y contenta como siempre, sonriendo dulce y emocionada para él, con afecto y amor. Yibo no pudo devolverle la sonrisa, por más que lo deseó, sin embargo.

¿Cómo iba a sonreírle después de lo que había hecho? Te sonrío y te apuñalo por la espalda, eso no iba con él, no podía fingir tan bien.

Pensó que dejó de avanzar, pero la mano de HaiKuan en su espalda, le hizo saber que no era así y ellos ya estaban frente a las tres personas que les observaban sin parar. Dos de ellos sonriéndoles, dándoles la bienvenida así y uno de ellos simplemente haciéndolo, mirándoles; alternando su mirada desde Yibo a HaiKuan, con expresión neutra, pero con los ojos oscurecidos de un sentimiento negativo.

Yibo apenas lo observó un segundo antes de hacer una mueca similar a una sonrisa y tomar la mano que Ziyi le estaba extendiendo. Él la sacudió con afecto y luego hizo una reverencia dirigida hacia JiYang y Xiao Zhan. JiYang fue veloz al hacer lo mismo.

Xiao Zhan no se la devolvió, en cambio le dedicó un escueto asentimiento, para enfocar su atención en HaiKuan. Yibo aspiró hondamente por la nariz antes de decir algo.

—Siento llegar tarde, estaba ocupado.

Ziyi hizo un gesto con su mano, bajándole la seriedad a su disculpa.

—No importa, Yibo. Estás aquí y eso es lo importante, ¡y con HaiKuan! —Sonrió entusiasta ella, para su amigo que solo hizo una reverencia, para todos allí—. ¡Te ves tan hermoso! —exclamó ella, mirándolo de pies a cabeza y levantando un dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—Tú te ves hermosa —dijo sincero, sonriendo un poco para ella. 

JiYang sonrió atento, observando con sumo interés al más alto. Sí, sí, era obvio que a JiYang no le cabía duda que HaiKuan era novio suyo. Yibo hubiese reído en otra oportunidad, pero en estos momentos ni aquello le causaba risa.

—¿Cómo estás, Ziyi? Ha pasado tiempo desde que te vi.

—¡Oh, sí! Demasiado diría yo —concordó ella, tan extrovertida como Yibo no lo era—. Pues nada, a puertas de convertirme en la esposa de este guapo hombre de aquí. Saluda, Xiao Zhan, pareciera que te comió la lengua el ratón. —Se burló ella, jalando del brazo al perfectamente arreglado azabache.

Yibo no quiso examinarlo mucho, así que prefirió llevar sus ojos a su prima. No sabía qué tan raro se había tornado el ambiente y no quería acusarse solo, pero él no podía pretender que todo andaba bien, ¡porque sus expresiones le fallaban!

—Gusto en conocerte, soy Xiao Zhan. Prometido de Ziyi.

—Soy HaiKuan, gusto en conocerlos —saludó formalmente, HaiKuan, a ambos hermanos.

—Soy JiYang, hermano de Xiao Zhan y jefe de Yibo, se podría decir. —Rio chistosamente el más pequeño—. ¿Eres amigo de Yibo? Siempre veo que vas a recogerlo a la academia.

Y sí, el interrogatorio con el propósito de confirmar sus sospechas o no, había comenzado no tan disimuladamente. Pero él no pudo centrar su atención en ello cuando vio a Ziyi borrar su sonrisa y verle con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida.

Yibo lo pilló rápido. Así que JiYang le había comentado lo del hipotético novio a ella también y ahora Ziyi también pensaba que él estaba saliendo con HaiKuan, menudo mal entendido en el que se veía envuelto con su mejor amigo, lo más típico de la vida.

Ahg.

—Sí, ese soy yo.

—Oh, yo también quiero un amigo que me lleve a casa siempre. —Soltó JiYang, otra vez, con una mirada suspicaz.

—Esos no se consiguen en cualquier parte, JiYang. —Terminó allí la fase uno de preguntas, Yibo, sonriendo desganado.

Luego de eso, HaiKuan y él se disculparon para alejarse antes de que comenzaran a preguntar más, bajo la mirada acusatoria de Ziyi que cuando pasó por su lado les susurró moderadamente un “me deben una explicación ustedes dos”, y ellos asintieron, ¡como si hubiera algo que explicar!

Huyeron al otro extremo de la sala y ahí fue cuando HaiKuan le miró, seriamente y con una gran incógnita en sus ojos.

—Vamos a tener que hablar seriamente sobre ese tipo, Yibo. ¿Ya viste cómo me miró?

No, él no quiso hacerlo, pero pudo sentirlo y podía imaginárselo. Xiao Zhan no era bueno disimulando tampoco, pero Yibo no le encontraba el por qué a tanta mala cara si ellos no tenían un “algo”, realmente.

¡Esto era ridículo!

—No sé por qué él actúa así.

—Estaba jodidamente celoso, Yibo.

—Eso es ridículo. No tenemos nada. —Aclaró rápidamente.

—No creo que necesiten tener algo para que él sienta celos. Yibo, debes alejarte de él. No siento que sea una buena persona y sé que no puedo quedarme con la primera impresión de una pero su actitud ya me dijo suficiente.

Yibo cerró los ojos, el dolor de cabeza iniciando.

—No importa si es buena persona o no, HaiKuan, yo tengo que alejarme igual; no es como si tuviera otra opción.

La conversación terminó allí porque había mucha gente cerca y no pretendía enterarlos de nada. La velada pasó así, vio a Ziyi incontables veces intentar acercarse, pero era arrastrada en el camino por otras personas. Yibo estaba agradecido, así él aprovechaba para escabullirse y perderse de su vista.

No se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para enfrentarla, para mirarla a los ojos y hablarle. Él no podía ocultar su vergüenza, su remordimiento y sus ganas de pedirle perdón.

Incluso de contarle todo.

Él podía hacerlo todavía, ¿cierto? Aunque ella le odiase. Mínimo se quitaría ese peso de encima y la ampararía de un matrimonio falso y con secretos sucios. Él merecía lo peor, pero Ziyi no.

Mínimo pudo sonreír un poco cuando sus alumnos presentaron el baile que él había coreografiado y que hizo que todos en esa reunión, celebraran con aplausos y hasta gritos.

Lo único bueno del evento...

No comió ni bebió nada durante esas dos horas, y luego le avisó a HaiKuan que iría al baño a orinar antes de marcharse del evento.

Se lavó las manos en el lavabo, suspirando largamente, aburrido y agotado hasta la mierda. Adolorido, emocional y físicamente también; y es que, sí, él se había tomado un par de analgésicos antes de venir aquí pero su cuerpo seguía levemente débil y sensible después del encuentro sexual con Xiao Zhan.

Se miró al espejo y se permitió analizarse un momento. Se había vestido demasiado informal a comparación al resto de personas en esa reunión que iban en ternos ajustados y vestidos elegantísimos.

Pantalones negros sueltos, zapatillas negras, un polo malla ploma bastante escotado, una camisa blanca ancha que permitía cubrirle bien y un gorro negro de lana. Demasiado joven, demasiado informal y solo Yibo; un Yibo que se sentía demasiado ansioso y sensible cerca del hombre al que le habían obligado volver a ver después de… tenerlo en su cama.

Ese bastardo… provocaba cosas en él que nadie había logrado, y Yibo se sentía inútil y frágil, palabras que antes sonaban lejanas a su persona pero que ahora estaba experimentando en carne viva. Recordó cuando conoció a YukHei y se enrabió al caer en cuenta que jamás se había arriesgado a hacer una tontera por él, y había sido su novio.

Patético, pensó.

—¿Crees que viniendo acompañado vas a cambiar algo?

Sobresaltado, se giró; el agua de la llave seguía corriendo, pero eso no era importante cuando tenía a Xiao Zhan frente a él, mirándolo con una sonrisa petulante en sus labios y los ojos peligrosos y soberbios incrustados en los suyos como puñales. Xiao Zhan lucía descontento, pero era un descontento sobrio y disfrazado con un aire sarcástico y arrogante que le hizo enchinar los dientes.

Era tan… fastidioso, Dios.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Xiao Zhan rio, breve y falso, sin separar su mirada de la suya; emanando un aura majestuosa y sombría que a él le heló la sangre. No existían más esos y bonitos, ellos habían cambiado y Yibo dio un paso atrás, por si acaso.

—No deberías meter en esto a ese tal HaiKuan, Yibo. Podría, no sé, pasarle algo.

Pestañeó varias veces, incrédulo ante lo que estaba escuchando, sin miedo, pero el recelo tocando cada punto de su cuerpo porque él no estaba malinterpretando sus palabras ni su mirada amenazante. Era un claro mensaje; una clara advertencia y él no podía creérselo.

¿Quién rayos se creía Xiao Zhan en su vida, eh?

—¿Me estás amenazando?

Los labios de Xiao Zhan se apretaron, sonriendo así.

—Uhm, quizás —respondió relajadamente, el muy estúpido.

Yibo no cabía en su asombro, demostrándolo en sus ojos.

—Xiao Zhan. —Se acercó cauteloso pero desafiante. La tensión creció raudamente, y estaban siendo descuidados porque ninguno se estaba preocupando si alguien podría estar escuchando afuera o entrando al baño. Este era el lugar menos pertinente para conversar y, por otra parte, a Yibo no pudo importarle menos, no cuando Xiao Zhan estaba prácticamente restregándole en la cara que él podría hacerle daño a una de las personas que más quería solo porque este estaba cerca suyo—. Cuida tus palabras y tus acciones. Si le llegas a hacer algo a HaiKuan te juro que voy a contarle todo a Ziyi, así me hunda yo también. No voy a dudar en ser sincero con ella, aún si la lastime y me odie; y de todas formas Ziyi merece algo mejor que tenernos a nosotros en su vida; así que no me amenaces y menos incluyas gente a la que quiero. Deja de ser un jodido patán una vez en tu vida y deja de amenazarme que esas cosas no funcionan conmigo y cierto, espero que esta vez sí te alejes de mi jodida vida o tendré que largarme del trabajo de tu hermano también. Deja de complicarme la vida y de deja de comportarte como un maldito psicópata.

Él no iba a dejarse intimidar, por supuesto que no.

—Haz lo que creas conveniente, gatito. Yo todavía no he hecho nada. —Sonrió por segunda vez, Xiao Zhan, alejándose—. Si piensas irte, ve a despedirte de Ziyi; ella quiere hablar contigo.

No le respondió y se quedó mirando inmóvil la espalda del mayor alejarse hasta desaparecer por la puerta del baño, cerrándola con un golpe seco.

¿Qué clase de persona era Xiao Zhan y qué tanto tenía Yibo que descubrir de él?

Parecía estar más loco de lo que pensaba, ¡y ahora sí estaba envuelto en su locura!

Debía irse lo antes posible. Sí.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

Colgó la llamada y se tapó con las cobijas hasta la nariz, hundiendo su cara en la almohada esponjosa y cómoda. Sus ojos le pesaban, al igual que su cabeza y sus piernas, sus manos hicieron un gran esfuerzo para dejar el móvil sobre su velador y volver a esconderla bajo el calor de las sabanas, cerrando los ojos, con los sesos punzando.

Se sentía miserable. Había llamado a JiYang diciéndole que estaba enfermo y que no podría asistir a la academia ni hoy ni mañana, disculpándose conjuntamente por faltar, pero al parecer el hombre le escuchó tan abatido que le dijo que no fuera hasta que se sintiera mejor; que se podía tomar la semana entera si lo necesitaba… Él no se negó, porque probablemente sí quería estar encerrado una semana en su departamento, lejos de la realidad desastrosa que le habitaba agobiándole día y noche. No había dormido nada las últimas tres noches. Solo había pensado, pensado y pensado en qué debía hacer o no hacer; cómo debía luchar con sus emociones y cómo podía rehuir de más problemas.

Pero no encontró ninguna solución, ninguna idea que creyera apropiada; todas le parecían cobardes y él no era un cobarde…, pero alguna vez tampoco se vio a sí mismo como un mentiroso y traidor, y ahora era el ejemplo perfecto para esos defectos que tanto repelía; eso quería decir que, ¿sí era un cobarde, entonces?

Ziyi le había estado llamando continuamente y simplemente miró el aparato vibrar, sin responder, sin tomar el valor de hacerlo y quedándose solo con la imagen de ella sonriendo feliz el viernes en la noche al despedirse de él, con el brazo enlazado a ese hombre que había estado en su cama anteriormente.

 _Dios, iría al infierno_ , ya no tenía dudas.

Su cabeza estaba echa ruinas; pensaba una cosa y luego otra; tomaba una decisión y luego cuestionaba esta, desechándola al final, quedando en nada otra vez y optando por distraerse con otras cosas. En todo caso, él no podía solo ignorar lo que había hecho; debía tomar una decisión y una postura para hacerle frente a las consecuencias que esto traería así que no sacaba nada con intentar “olvidar”.

Pero seguía sin saber qué hacer, estaba muy confundido y se odiaba por no poder decidirse de una vez por todas, entretanto los días iban pasando y su ánimo iba cuesta abajo. El nombre de Ziyi en la pantalla de su móvil recordándole las llamadas perdidas no le ayudaban y el hecho de estar acostado en la misma cama donde Xiao Zhan le había follado empeoraba su estado de calamidad. Tampoco había asistido a clases ese día; quizás tampoco lo haría mañana. Él únicamente quería estar encerrado allí, entre sus cuatro paredes y no salir hasta tener la mente más despejada y el corazón menos adolorido.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

Al día siguiente, martes por la mañana, no fue a la universidad, tal como había meditado el día anterior. Se levantó peor, solo para darse una ducha y volver a la cama. Su móvil estaba sin batería y no se molestó en cargarlo porque no quería recibir llamadas ni mensajes.

Era inusual sentirse así de deprimido y pesimista, pasarse cuatro días seguidos sin hacer nada más que partirse la cabeza reflexionando y echado en su cama, en cualquier otro caso sería aceptable, como un resfriado o depresión… pero él no tenía eso, solo un jodido lío sexual con el prometido de su prima, casi hermana, que resolver y terminar allí, de lo contrario ya no podía predecir qué sucedería en su vida.

¿Debía decirle a Ziyi?

Se puso en posición fetal ante el pensamiento, abrazándose a sí mismo, buscando instintivamente consuelo; apagar esas ganas de llorar y deshacer el nudo en su garganta que ni comer tranquilo le dejaba.

Su corazón estaba roto, y no justamente por un quiebre romántico. Era mucho más que eso.

Él la amaba, amaba a Ziyi, ella estaba entre sus prioridades, ¿por qué era tan difícil ser valiente y decirle la verdad? ¿Por qué tenía que dejarse influenciar con las persuasiones de Xiao zhan? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan patán con la gente que quería?

Cuando quieres de verdad a alguien, no dañas, ¿entonces por qué lo hizo?

Por qué…

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y él las dejó caer, ahí, en su oscura, solitaria y silenciosa habitación. Lloró en silencio, mojando parte de la almohada y las sabanas, sin sentirse mejor, al fin y al cabo, el llorar no le solucionaría la vida, por eso Yibo no solía hacerlo con mucha frecuencia, pero amargamente admitió, para sí mismo, que esto le superaba. El remordimiento y el sabor de la caída eran insostenibles, su corazón literalmente dolía y sus lágrimas no cesaban.

Estuvo así por horas, hasta quedarse dormido, de cualquier manera cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue el rostro de Xiao Zhan.

Maldición.

¿Tal vez debía partir por ahí? Pero se rehusaba a ahondar demasiado en lo que éste le provocaba porque eso sí le asustaba, no quería complicar más las cosas metiendo sus sentimientos relacionados a esa atracción fatal que sentía por el azabache.

 _Atracción_ , pero no era eso… era más implacable y agresivo que eso. En su vida se había sentido atraído hacia muchas personas, todas diferentes, ninguna igual a Xiao Zhan, pero nunca había hecho cosas sin pensar antes y menos por calentura. Atracción sexual, claramente sí, pero era…

Era un _flechazo_. El más grande que había experimentado, uno arrasador y desbordante; uno que le descolocaba, que le bloqueaba los sentidos y le sensibilizaba hasta convertirlo en un pequeño gatito indefenso y manso.

Un flechazo que debía superar y eliminar, solo así podría parar esto.

Él tenía que partir por allí, por apagar esa llama.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

_—¡Hasta que te dignas a contestar!_ —gritó YuBin desde el otro lado, suspirando después.

Yibo se metió una cucharada de cereal a la boca, masticando sin apetito.

—¿Qué pasa?

_—¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡Te has desaparecido toda la semana sin dar señales de vida!_

—Estaba ocupado.

_—Yibo, tuviste tu móvil apagado todos estos días. En serio, hombre, ¿qué te sucede? Hasta HaiKuan me llamó para saber si sabía algo de ti._

Yibo se preguntó el por qué HaiKuan no había ido a visitarlo entonces, pero luego recordó la conversación que tuvieron antes de despedirse el viernes anterior y que él le dijo que necesitaba pensar. HaiKuan podía estar preocupado por él pero sabía cuándo darle su espacio.

—Solo… he estado algo resfriado y en cama, recién hoy me siento mejor.

_—Oh, okay… Entonces no creo que puedas venir a mi casa hoy._

_No_ , pero no porque estuviera resfriado sino porque tampoco tenía ánimos de salir. Prefería quedarse en casa y jugar algunos videojuegos o salir a dar una vuelta en motocicleta. Quería relajarse, no estresarse.

—Uh, no, YuBin. Aún me duele un poco la garganta y el cuerpo.

_—De acuerdo, entiendo. Avísame si necesitas algo, cuídate._

—Gracias, tú igual.

Terminó la llamada y se desparramó sobre su sofá, metiéndose otra cucharada de cereal. 

Era viernes y esta era oficialmente la semana más mierda desde que había nacido. Iba a patentarlo en algún lugar porque semanas malas había tenido varias, pero como esta, ni una sola.

Sea como fuere, había tenido un buen tiempo a solas con su mente y se encontraba más calmado, y cómo no, si había llorado todos los días y auto insultado lo suficiente como para sentirse mínimamente menos Judas. 

Pero seguía sin tener una postura concluyente, y aunque pasara días y semanas encerrado, eso no iba a corregir su vida. Funestamente… No cuando él no pudo sacarse de la cabeza a ese hombre que no le pertenecía.

Y eso dolía, demasiado.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

Sus piernas dolían de tanto correr y pronto tuvo que desacelerar porque su cuerpo pedía a gritos un descanso y la herida de su estómago parecía querer abrirse con cada paso que daba.

Joder, todo se había ido a la mierda en un segundo y Xiao Zhan podía recordar todo perfectamente.

Chen Feiyu iba a pagárselas.

¡El jodido niño iba a suplicarle, lo juraba!

Caminó cojeando por el golpe de su pierna y deteniendo la sangre que salía de la herida a un costado de su cintura que había sido provocada por un pedazo de objeto punzante que se desprendió del auto en el choque que ellos habían tenido apenas hace unos segundos.

Iba con sus hombres en su auto y antes de que alguien pudiera predecirlo, un auto impactó con violencia contra el suyo, empujándolos contra un poste con una fuerza que sacudió sus cerebros y golpeó sus cuerpos violentamente.

Recordó haber salido arrastrándose de su auto, con su arma en mano y listo para disparar a quien encontrara frente a él, pero no fue solo un jodido hombre sino por lo menos unos veinte que empezaron a dispararle en ese instante.

A penas pudo correr detrás del auto desde donde empezó a disparar, hiriendo a un par y pareciendo asesinar otro, antes de recibir la ayuda de sus hombres que salieron de los autos que siempre lo seguían y posicionándose en diferentes lugares.

Los hombres de Feiyu y los suyos se enfrascaron en un intercambio de balas que sería noticia al día siguiente seguramente pero que en ese instante no importaba una mierda.

—¡Vayan por detrás! —ordenó a XhuLiu y a HaoXuan que jamás se despegaban de su lado a menos que él diera una orden directa como esa.

—Hay un callejón a unos tres metros, jefe —informó XhuLiu —Huya por allí.

Asintió dándoles una orden clara y solo así sus hombres corrieran por detrás del auto, escondiéndose entre los botes de basura inmensos que había allí para poder atacarlos desde la espalda.

La muerte de un líder de una triada significaba la caída de este si no había alguien que heredara su mando y eso no le podía suceder porque nadie iba a dejar que JiYang tomara el mando, únicamente porque era su medio hermano y no pertenecía a la familia líder. 

No se trataba únicamente de él así que por eso necesitaba permanecer vivo.

Con eso en mente metió las únicas cinco balas que tenía en el bolsillo de su camisa al cargador de su arma y con esta lista para disparar, se levantó del suelo aun sangrando y tan sigiloso como pudo, caminó, escondiéndose entre los botes de basura hasta que pudo empezar a correr lejos del enfrentamiento.

Corrió escuchando gritos y disparos detrás de él, junto a la gente que escapaba del enfrentamiento desesperada y con ese miedo evidente en sus miradas, hasta meterse en el callejón del que había hablado XhuLiu, metiéndose en este y encontrándose con un atajo a una calle más transitada que estaba llena de gente escapando.

Se mezcló entre esta y corrió siguiéndolos, teniendo siempre presente recordar en dónde estaba porque si se perdía, sería su fin y seguramente sería asesinado esa misma noche.

Xiao Zhan no pudo darse cuenta cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo, pero no se detuvo hasta que sus piernas no aguantaron ni un poco más y la herida de su estómago pareció abrirse por el esfuerzo.

Solo allí dejó de correr, pero siguió caminando, sin detenerse ni un segundo, alerta y con una de sus manos tocando su arma oculta entre su saco y buscando a cualquier sospechoso para volarle el maldito cerebro si se atrevía a dispararle entre toda esa gente.

La gente en aquel lugar parecía más relajada y es que era casi imposible que el sonido de los disparos hubiese llegado hasta allí, menos a esas alturas donde su gente y la de Chen Feiyu ya debería haberse disperso buscándole.

Observó desde allí otro callejón, uno más pequeño y que parecía lleno de botes de basura y mierda por todo lado, ahí se metió y se escondió detrás de uno de esos grandes contenedores.

Solo allí pudo atreverse a revisar su herida y ese pedazo de cuerpo extraño que estaba incrustado en su vientre, no rozando ningún órgano para buena suerte suya.

Ya había sido herido en diferentes ocasiones, pero estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que alguien intentaba matarlo de esa manera tan cobarde y patética, y claro que era obra de Chen Feiyu. De eso estaba seguro.

—Mierda —maldijo tomando su móvil con su mano ensangrentada y marcando el último número de su registro de llamadas. A JiYang.

— _¿Qué-_

—JiYang, escúchame atentamente. Necesito que vengas por mí. Los Qinglong nos tendieron una emboscada y chocaron el auto donde iba. Mis hombres se dispersaron, pero estoy seguro de que los hombres de Chen Feiyu siguen buscándome —explicó rápidamente—. Estoy al norte del Donghuamen, cerca de la autopista de Baisho Hutong. Es un callejón que está a dos cuadras del hotel Sunworld. Necesito que te apures porque tengo alguna mierda incrustada en el estómago y estoy sangrando. No voy a ser capaz de escapar sin llamar la atención con esto atravesando el costado de mi estómago. Si no te ubicas cuando estés aquí, llámame, pero hazlo solo si es muy necesario porque mi batería está casi muerta. —Finiquitó y colgó, guardando su móvil nuevamente en su bolsillo.

Se arremangó el saco y rompió la costura que unía la parte del brazo de su camisa para colocar este encima de la herida sangrante, presionando al rededor de esta para detener el sangrado, sin empujar más el pedazo de metal.

—Joder —dijo por lo bajo, sintiéndose demasiado cansado y adolorido también.

Empujó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando esta en la pared asquerosa y maloliente, cerrando los ojos y tratando así de recuperar algo de energía para salir de ese lugar si los hombres de Feiyu llegaban por él antes que JiYang.

Había sido herido antes, muchas veces, así que estaba más que acostumbrado y entrenado para soportar dolor y esas situaciones donde cualquier persona normal moriría demasiado rápido por la desesperación.

Su personalidad serena y tranquila siempre lo había ayudado a sobrevivir en ese mundo donde el que no pensaba con la cabeza fría, sencillamente perdía la vida o su propio orgullo como hombre.

Se sentía cansado, pero podía soportar la presión en su estómago y cabeza, y era mejor de esa manera porque el dolor lo mantenía despierto y alerta de todo a su alrededor, listo para actuar en caso de que las cosas se pusieran difíciles una vez más.

Pensó en Yibo en ese momento, de la nada, como en cada ocasión del día que su mente se llenaba de la imagen preciosa que el chico representaba y solo pudo sonreír un poco, sintiéndose malditamente ansioso.

Una vez más, él decidió alejarse del menor, después de darse cuenta de que Yibo había pedido unos días libres a JiYang según le comentó su hermano menor. Intentó averiguar por su cuenta si aquello era cierto y no tardó en saberlo… Wang Yibo estaba haciendo todo aquello únicamente por él.

Le estaba demostrando de esa manera que no quería verlo y parecía casi pedir a gritos que no le buscara más… Fue todo porque Xiao Zhan tuvo que amarrarse las manos para no ir a por el menor.

Si Yibo había tomado una decisión definitiva, lo mínimo que podía hacer era dejar de comportarse como el patán más grande del mundo y aceptar esa pérdida. Era tarde, lo sabía, pero no estaba en sus manos después de todo.

Había decidido alejarse de Yibo y eso no estaba en discusión, aunque su cuerpo casi le exigía mandar todo al demonio e ir por el más bajo que seguramente, después de pelear un poco con él, terminaría por recibirlo. No lo iba a hacer y solo porque se dio cuenta de que estuvo jugando un juego molesto de chantaje y presión con Wang y eso, como nunca antes, le hicieron sentir una mala persona.

Já, qué irónico sonaba aquello.

Él había hecho cosas imperdonables en su vida y jamás sintió esa carga emocional que sentía por estar lastimando a Yibo y sí, también a Ziyi pero joder, ¿qué más podía hacer?

¿Qué debía hacer cuando su mente se idiotizaba y su cuerpo exigía más de esa manzana prohibida que él había probado? Una, dos, tres veces. No parecía haber marcha atrás y eso lo volvía tan irritable.

Joder, quería volver a verlo y después de tantos días sin hacerlo, empezaba a desesperarse… No sabía cuánto más podría controlarse, pero estaba seguro de que estaba llegando a su límite.

Xiao Zhan no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo esperando allí, sentado en el húmedo suelo, siempre con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y su mirada plantada en la entrada de ese callejón oscuro y asqueroso, pero sus sentidos entraron en alerta cuando escuchó el sonido inconfundible de una motocicleta que parecía venir directamente hacía él... JiYang jamás usaría una, eso era seguro.

Metió una de sus manos dentro de su saco y tomó su arma, listo para disparar a quien fuera que se apareciera por ese callejón antes de echarse a correr cual desquiciado, una vez más.

Así pasó... De pronto una imponente moto negra brilló al final del callejón, que se detuvo y por el que bajó un hombre alto y delgado, caminando rápidamente hasta donde estaba él, tirado en el suelo.

Era uno solo, él tenía más chances de escapar.

—Acércate un paso más y tu estómago y algo más quedará agujereado —dijo en un tono amenazante y seco, apuntando su arma.

—¡Hey, hey! ¡No! —Escuchó de pronto, aquella voz..., aquella jodida voz que estaba metida en su mente día y noche—. No dispares, joder. Soy yo, Yibo.

Wang Yibo.

—¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Yibo? —preguntó estresándose por primera vez esa noche y ni siquiera por él sino por Yibo.

¿Qué carajos hacía allí cuando era tan peligroso?

—¿Qué hago aquí? Pues al parecer te equivocaste de persona al momento de llamar —explicó Yibo, cruzándose de brazos pero manteniendo esa expresión de preocupación que casi le hizo sonreír.

Mierda, él había olvidado que después de hablar con JiYang esa tarde, no pudo evitar marcar el número de Yibo, colgando demasiado pronto porque el arrepentimiento llegó justo a tiempo... Yibo no lo llamó y eso terminó de regresarlo a la tierra.

Ahora estaban ambos metidos en ese asunto gracias a esa jodida llamada que nunca se concretó y viéndose las caras nuevamente cuando al parecer, ambos lucharon para evitarlo. Uno más que otro, tal vez, pero luchado al fin de cuentas.

Estaban frente a frente una vez más, como una broma de mal gusto del jodido destino.

¿Realmente podían luchar contra este? La respuesta parecía difusa.

—Joder —se dijo a sí mismo en un susurro—. Lo siento, Yibo. Intenté llamar a mi hermano, pero al parecer no me di cuenta que marqué el número incorrecto.

—¿Estás herido? No te ves bien, viejo —preguntó Yibo y por primera vez esa noche, pareció relajar su voz para mostrarle una preocupación honesta.

—Voy a sobrevivir. —Sonrió encogiéndose de hombros—. Necesito que te vayas ahora, Yibo. Es peligroso que estés aquí —agregó pronto, endureciendo su expresión otra vez, con la preocupación aumentando a cada segundo.

—¿Y dejarte aquí así? Y una mierda. ¿Puedes levantarte? —preguntó Yibo, acercándose un poco más a él—. Si tan preocupado estás por esos hombres de los que hablaste, es mejor que salgamos de aquí pronto.

Levantó la mano, deteniendo a Yibo de acercarse más. Podía levantarse solo y necesitaba conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba ese día, mostrándose tan débil ante Wang Yibo.

—Puedo levantarme solo —expresó con la voz áspera y así lo hizo. Se levantó del suelo apoyándose en el contenedor de basura.

—¿Podrás subirte a mi moto o debo llamar un taxi?

—No me puedo permitir llamar más la atención así que ve, súbete a tu moto y tan pronto como me suba yo, arranca y no te detengas hasta salir de este lugar —explicó apretando la herida de su estómago y quedándose en las sombras del callejón.

Yibo asintió entendiéndole perfectamente bien y caminó hasta su moto, colocándose su casco rápidamente y subiéndose a la máquina con una agilidad que le demostró que no era la primera vez que montaba esta.

Era tan valiente, joder, a pesar de que parecía saber perfectamente bien que se estaba metiendo en algo peligroso. Wang Yibo era tan valiente que algo en su mente le gritó que era demasiado bueno para él, demasiado correcto y demasiado peligroso.

Esperó unos segundos donde se permitió apreciar mejor a Wang Yibo y lo guapo que iba ese día. Con ese pantalón negro desgastado de las rodillas y esa chaqueta de cuero que se adhería perfectamente a su fino cuerpo.

Joder.

Sin perder más tiempo cojeó hasta la moto y tomando el casco que Yibo le tendió, se subió detrás del menor, con una dificultad incuestionable y un dolor que llegó hasta su cerebro y que solo pudo callar apretando los dientes.

—Mierda —maldijo en un acto reflejo, apretando más la herida que pareció abrirse otro poco por la presión.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Yibo en un tono de voz nervioso.

—Vámonos de aquí —respondió.

—Colócate el jodido casco si no quieres morir si sales volando—ordenó Yibo y él obedeció porque no se sentía con ganas de contradecir al menor—. Y aférrate fuerte a mi cintura porque-

—Yibo, arranca ya. —Lo interrumpió estresado.

—¿A dónde? Creo que deberíamos ir al hospital.

—No, no allí.

—Pero-

—Solo arranca. Ahora. —Volvió a interrumpirlo, ya demasiado ofuscado.

Estaba herido y con Yibo, en medio de una situación peligrosa aún. No podían permitirse estar allí un segundo más y es que, aunque quisiera, no podría proteger al menor, así que cuando este arrancó su moto, él se sintió un poco menos presionado.

Mantuvo su arma en su mano, alerta por si algún jodido hombre de Chen Feiyu aparecía de pronto, sosteniéndose con la otra de la estrecha cintura de Yibo que parecía manejar expertamente su moto y solo se permitió soltar esta cuando estuvieron lejos del lugar.

Fue demasiado tarde para pedir ser llevado a algún lugar en específico y es que en menos de lo que pensó, Yibo tomó la autopista que los dirigió hasta el departamento de este.

Se sentía tan agotado que sus manos parecían aferrarse al cuerpo de Yibo de manera inconsciente así que cuando llegaron al edificio donde vivía el más bajo, estas no se despegaron ni cuando este metió la moto al garaje del edificio.

—Xiao Zhan, necesitamos ir al hospital. Estás sangrando demasiado y por supuesto que yo no sé nada de primeros auxilios. Estás mal y necesitas que te retiren eso que tienes incrustado en el estómago.

—Conozco a alguien que puede ayudar; no necesito ir a ningún hospital. Ahora solo necesito sentarme y tratar de frenar el sangrado.

—Oh, mierda... Bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

Sintió ganas de reír al ver la expresión de ansiedad en Yibo mientras sostenía su casco con una mano, antes de colocarse a su costado y tomarlo de la cintura para que pudiera apoyarse en él. Quiso por un segundo decirle que realmente podía caminar solo, pero fue tan reconfortante tenerlo cerca nuevamente que solo pasó su brazo alrededor de ese cuello suave y estilizado, apoyándose en los hombros firmes, y se dejó guiar hasta el ascensor.

Tener el casco puesto le permitía tener la libertad de observar a Yibo tanto como quisiera y pudo darse cuenta lo nervioso que parecía el menor, evitando mirarlo tanto como pudiera... Podía entenderlo de alguna manera porque el ansia de tenerlo tan cerca nuevamente era algo que su cuerpo no podía evitar sentir.

La sensación era indescriptible, se dijo a sí mismo.

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso diez del edificio y ellos tuvieron que moverse nuevamente, caminando por un pasadizo largo que estaba vacío para suerte suya y que los condujo hasta el departamento 1020, deteniéndose allí por un momento en el que Yibo presionó la clave de seguridad, dejándolos dentro finalmente.

Yibo lo ayudó a llegar hasta el sofá y sentarse en este, quitándole el casco finalmente y dejándolo junto al suyo encima de la mesa del comedor, antes de plantarse frente a él.

—Bien, ¿qué necesitas? —preguntó Yibo, apuntando su herida aún sangrante.

—Solo unas toallas por ahora.

—Bien... y llama a esa persona de una maldita vez, o vas a morir en mi sofá y no quiero ser acusado de asesinato, gracias —expuso Yibo, dándole la espalda y desapareció de su vista.

Aprovechó esos segundos solo para llamar a Zhuocheng y explicarle la situación, colgando tan pronto como dio la dirección y el hombre le dijo que estaba saliendo de su casa ya.

Yibo apareció después de unos minutos, con un par de toallas en la mano que se las aventó con delicadeza, sentándose frente a él en el sofá negro personal, sosteniendo su móvil.

—¿No deberías llamar a tu hermano o a Ziyi? —preguntó Yibo, demostrándole sus nervios con esos pequeños golpes que daba encima de la alfombra, con las plantillas de sus zapatos.

—Mientras menos gente sepa dónde estoy, será mejor. —Negó con la cabeza—. Perdón por involucrarte en este asunto.

—No importa. —Asintió Yibo suavemente—. ¿La persona que te verá tardará mucho?

—No, ya está en camino.

Yibo volvió a asentir y se dedicó a observarle mientras él intentaba mantener la herida lo más limpia y cubierta posible, con las toallas blancas que este le había entregado. Parecía tener intención de ayudar pero no había nada que pudiera hacer por él así que tampoco pidió ayuda.

El ambiente incómodo entre ambos era demasiado evidente, con un Yibo que evitaba mirarlo demasiado y con él en cambio, observando cada expresión que pudiera nacer en su bonito rostro.

Ambiente tenso que se rompió cuando el timbre sonó y Yibo pretendió levantarse del sofá para abrir la puerta, siendo deteniendo por una señal suya, ordenándole quedarse allí mismo.

Podían haberlos seguido y se repitió lo mismo, no estaba para poner en más riesgo a Yibo así que tomando su arma, se colocó detrás de la puerta y observó por la mirilla, encontrándose con Zhuocheng al que le abrió la puerta, sin dejar de apuntar hacía la entrada por si recibía alguna visita.

—Baja esa maldita arma, Xiao Zhan. Siempre me pone de los nervios —dijo Zhuocheng, con el ceño fruncido—. Nadie me siguió hasta aquí, puedes estar seguro de eso. —Bufó el más bajo, dándose cuenta de pronto de que no estaban solos—. Oh, hola. Soy Zuocheng —Se presentó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola —respondió Yibo, con esa expresión seria que pretendía protegerlo de los extraños—. Soy Yibo.

—Un gusto, Yibo —dijo Zuocheng, amenazando pronto el ambiente incómodo—. Bien, hagamos esto rápido. ¿Puedes conseguir para mí ropa limpia para este idiota? Lo necesitará cuando terminemos y agua limpia también, por favor.

—Bien, lo traeré ahora —dijo Yibo, levantándose del sofá y desapareciendo por el pequeño pasadizo que seguramente conducía a su habitación.

—Siéntate —ordenó Zuocheng tomando su bolso de médico y sacando de este los materiales que utilizaría—. ¿Qué pasó ahora? —Fue lo primero que preguntó el más bajo, utilizando sus tijeras para cortar sus ropas y dejarlo desnudo de cintura arriba sin lastimarlo más por el esfuerzo.

—La gente de Chen Feiyu intentó asesinarme —contó con una frialdad que podía parecer escalofriante para muchos, pero no para él ni para Zuocheng—. Creo que las cosas van a ponerse feas después de lo hoy.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver ese niño aquí? ¿Quién es?

—Él no tiene nada que ver. Es el primo de Ziyi… Es complicado de explicar —dijo en un tono bajo.

—Joder, Xiao Zhan… Jamás te habías comportado como un maldito mocoso y-

—Aquí está el agua y las toallas. —Yibo apareció ante ellos, sosteniendo un pequeño recipiente con agua que dejó en la mesita que estaba frente al sofá y un conjunto de ropa que definitivamente no era de su estilo—. Es lo único que pude conseguir y que pueda quedarle.

—Oh, no te preocupes. Muchas gracias. —Zuocheng sonrió suavemente, colocándose los guantes de látex quirúrgicos—. Sabes, estoy a punto de quitarle este pedazo de metal del estómago para luego coserle la herida. No será muy agradable de ver así que creo que debo advertírtelo.

—Ah, está bien. No te preocupes por mí —dijo Yibo, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá individual, tomando su móvil en un acto que él tomó como una distracción para no ver lo que se venía.

—Vale —finiquitó Zuocheng, regresando su atención a su herida y palpándola alrededor—. Realmente debes tener la suerte del demonio, maldito. No parece haber atravesado ningún órgano —explicó el médico, palpando su vientre y los alrededores en busca de alguna lesión importante, valiéndose únicamente de esa habilidad suya— ¿No tienes problemas para respirar, cierto?

—En realidad no, solo duele como la mierda.

—Bien, entonces voy a poder retirar el pedazo de metal sin ningún problema. —dijo Zuocheng, tomando la inyección que contenía la anestesia local y sin previo aviso, clavársela en la piel, alrededor de la herida.

—Joder, Zuocheng —Se quejó de dolor.

—No te quejes, maldita sea. ¿Prefieres que te retire ese pedazo de metal sin anestesia? Ya lo hemos hecho así después de todo —ironizó el médico y él solo pudo reír un poco recordando el dolor que sintió cuando Zuocheng tuvo que coserle una herida de la pierna y es que no tenía ni siquiera los implementos necesarios para hacerlo. Necesitaba un puto reconocimiento por haber sido el conejillo de indias de su amigo en sus prácticas en sutura.

Sus ojos se encontraron sin querer con los de Yibo en ese instante y pudo jurar que solo vio horror allí, al haber escuchado seguramente lo que Zuocheng acababa de decir. Quiso sonreírle o algo, pero el menor bajó la cabeza rápidamente, fingiendo concentrarse en su móvil una vez más.

No se quejó más por el dolor ni dijo nada mientras Zuocheng terminaba de aplicarle la anestesia necesaria y lo dejaba listo para la extracción del metal que tenía incrustado en el cuerpo.

—Bien, empecemos. Yibo, ¿puedes ayudarme?

—¿Yo? Oh… Bien. —Asintió el menor y viéndose inseguro, se levantó del sofá y se acercó a ellos—. ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

—Necesito que aprietes aquí en cuanto te lo pida —Zoucheng palpó el lugar, enseñándole a Yibo donde debía presionar exactamente y este asintió tragando en seco—. No te preocupes, es solo para que el metal salga con más facilidad.

—Bien.

—Vale —Zuocheng tomó una pinza de la mesa donde había dejado todos sus implementos y apretó el pedazo de metal desde donde podía sacarlo con más facilidad—. Yibo, aprieta donde te dije.

Vio la mano temblorosa de Yibo acercarse hasta su vientre y posar tres dedos justo donde Zuocheng le había indicado, casi cerrando los ojos en una expresión de asco cuando el médico jaló el pedazo de metal con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, sacándola de su cuerpo finalmente.

—Joder, no era tan pequeño, Xiao Zhan, pero no parece haber ningún órgano comprometido así que vivirás desgraciadamente, —Se burló Zuocheng, dejando el pedazo de metal en el campo que había colocado encima de la mesa antes—. Muchas gracias, Yibo.

—De nada —respondió Yibo, mirando sorprendido el pedazo de metal que había salido de su cuerpo hace solo unos segundos.

—Voy a coserte la herida y colocarte una ampolla contra el tétanos y otra para la infección, por si acaso.

—Bien.

Las habilidades de sutura de Zhuocheng era algo que Xiao Zhan podía reconocer sin problema y verlo poner puntos era un espectáculo que le gustaba ver por alguna extraña razón, hasta que esta quedaba perfectamente cerrada y escondida entre todo ese esparadrapo y gasa, como en ese momento.

Sus ojos habían viajado hacia Yibo más de una vez, encontrándolo igual de interesado en lo que hacía Zuochang pero mostrando expresiones de asco algunas veces, viéndose condenadamente tierno.

—Listo. —Zuocheng golpeó su muslo cuando le colocó las inyecciones vía intravenosa, concluyendo su trabajo finalmente—. No hagas demasiado esfuerzo, por favor, o esa herida se abrirá y será un problema.

—No te preocupes, mamá.

—Imbécil —Lo insultó su amigo, metiendo sus cosas en su bolso especial y levantándose del sofá finalmente—. Bien, me iré ahora. Puedes tomar algún analgésico para el dolor y si ya duele demasiado, llámame. Adiós, Yibo. Un gusto conocerte y por favor, no dejes morir a este imbécil.

—Voy a intentarlo. —Yibo sonrió por primera vez esa noche y el juró que tuvo demasiadas ganas de besarlo en ese mismo instante—. Adiós.

El ambiente se llenó de silencio cuando se quedaron solos y quiso maldecirse porque esa incomodidad en Yibo era obviamente ocasionada por él y todo lo mal que había hecho las cosas hasta ese momento.

—Necesito ducharme. Préstame tu ducha —dijo levantándose del sofá y tomando el cambio de ropa que Yibo había preparado para él.

—Hey, no puedes hacer eso. Mojarás la herida y-

—No te preocupes, sé lo que hago. —Se encogió de hombros—. Voy a cubrir bien la herida.

—Joder, bien. Haz lo que quieras. —Suspiró Yibo, rindiéndose pronto—. Voy a pedir comida. ¿Quieres algo en especial?

—No en realidad; yo como de todo. Pide lo que desees.

—Está bien. La ducha está en el baño de mi habitación. 

—Bien, gracias.

No fue demasiado difícil encontrar el baño y es que el departamento de Yibo era bastante más pequeño que el suyo y él ya lo conocía (al menos esa parte), aunque era más agradable a la vista. Lucía completamente como la personalidad del menor y también su edad, entonces se preguntó en qué momento este había decorado el lugar porque la primera vez que estuvo allí no se dedicó precisamente a mirar… el departamento.

Se metió rápidamente al baño y se quitó la ropa intentando no presionar la herida, pegando un par de tiras de esparadrapo más encima de la herida, para no mojarla, antes de meterse a la ducha.

Se duchó bastante rápido y salió justo a tiempo para proteger la entrada cuando la comida llegara. Xiao Zhan no podía bajar la guardia esa noche, en ningún segundo si quería cuidar a Yibo.

—Justo a tiempo —comentó Yibo—. El chico de las entregas está subiendo la comida ya.

—Yo recibiré la comida —dijo tomando su arma y la colocó entre la pretina del pantalón y su cuerpo.

Yibo no dijo nada más y solo le entregó el dinero para pagar antes de volver al sofá donde sentó y le observó recibir la comida de un chico demasiado flacucho y enano para verse amenazante.

Xiao Zhan jamás tuvo una cena más incómoda, más cuando Yibo le entregó su porción de fideos y volvió a sentarse lejos de él, ambos comieron en un silencio que se le antojó demasiado estresante.

Yibo no parecía querer hablar más de lo necesario con él y él sentía la desesperación apoderándose de sus sentidos porque terminó de darse cuenta de que realmente quería tener al menor cerca, entre sus brazos y que se comunicara con él, que pudieran hablar sobre… sobre lo que sea.

—No creo que puedas salir de aquí hoy así que puedes dormir en mi habitación.

—Puedo dormir en el sofá, Yibo. Me niego a quitarte tu habitación.

—Pero-

—No te preocupes.

—Voy a traerte cobijas entonces —dijo Yibo, tomando los platos donde habían comido sus fideos y llevándoselos con él antes de, una vez más, desaparecer por el pasadizo.

Joder, tan incómodo.

Él podía solo respetar la decisión de Yibo, ¿cierto? De hecho, era lo que debía hacer, pero esa noche cuando ellos estaban pasando por todo eso, sencillamente no quería hacerlo.

No quería dejar ir a Yibo sin comprobar lo que podían lograr juntos.

No quería dejar ir a Yibo cuando se había vuelto tan adicto a esos labios regordetes y suaves.

No quería dejar ir a Yibo cuando había comprobado lo adictivo que podía ser el cuerpo del menor.

No quería dejar ir a Yibo cuando le necesitaba de una manera absurda para el tiempo que se conocían.

No quería dejar ir a Yibo y ya, no quería buscar más en todo lo que el menor le hacía sentir.

—Aquí tienes. Traje dos por si tienes frío con una y una almohada también. ¿Seguro que podrás dormir en el sofá? No tengo problemas para dormir aquí y tú estás herido entonces-

—No es necesario, Yibo. Gracias.

—Bien, entonces… Descansa —dijo Yibo en un tono de voz demasiado bajo para tener seguridad en esta y él se aprovechó de ese momento de duda.

No iba a dejar ir a Yibo.

No lo dejaría porque de pronto sintió que sí él no hacía algo esa noche, realmente las cosas entre Yibo y él quedarían irremediablemente rotas y podía ser el peor hijo de puta del mundo, pero se negaba a dejarlo ir.

Las luces quedaron apagadas de pronto y él se levantó del sofá guiado por el anhelo, acercándose a Yibo demasiado rápido para tomarlo del brazo y empujarlo suavemente contra la pared más cercana, apoderándose de sus labios bastante rápido y desesperado.

Y pudo sentir que esa desesperación por volver a estar en un momento así no solo la sentía él y es que Yibo rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, pegándose a su cuerpo ansiosamente.

Sus bocas se movieron con una tranquilidad con la que ellos no se habían besado hasta el momento y sus cuerpos parecieron querer pegarse de manera imposible, reconfortándose de esa manera.

Un beso tan suave y lento del que ninguno pareció querer separarse jamás pero que tenía que llegar a su fin en algún momento… Fue Yibo quien puso fin a este, sin alejarse de sus brazos para tranquilidad suya y solo dejando caer su cabeza, pegándola a su hombro.

—¿Por qué siempre tenemos que terminar así? —preguntó de pronto y él pudo sentir un par de lágrimas caer encima del área de si cuello, llevándolo a rodear la cintura de Yibo y acariciarlo allí con delicadeza.

—Lo siento.

—¿De qué sirve disculparse? —Volvió a preguntar Yibo, levantándose la cabeza para mirarlo con ese dolor impreso en sus preciosos ojos felinos—. Intenté tanto alejarme y esconderme de ti, pero no importa todo lo que haga, el destino parece odiarme tanto… Tanto y es que ssiempre terminamos así, por más que luche por detenerlo.

Era fácil sentir la decepción que la culpa provocaba en Yibo y aunque lo entendía, no quería soltarlo. Quería tomarlo para sí mismo y mantenerlo a su lado, aunque se comportara como el hombre más egoísta del mundo.

—Realmente lamento estar haciéndote daño, Yibo, pero joder, no puedo dejarte ir —declaró en un susurró, tomando el pequeño y fino rostro del menor entre sus manos—. Lo intenté, Yibo… Intenté respetar tu decisión y alejarme de ti, creo que podría seguir intentándolo, pero no tiene sentido hacerlo; realmente _no puedo_ alejarme de ti.

—¿Amas a Ziyi? —Yibo susurró su pregunta, con un miedo evidente en su cristalina mirada y solo no pudo seguir mintiendo más.

No podía seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo ni seguir mintiéndole a quien tenía frente a él.

—No.

—¿Y por qué estás con ella?

—Porque necesito protegerla. Nuestra boda significa una seguridad para su familia y la mía propia. Es difícil de explicar… Yo, hay mucho más de mí de lo que parece a simple vista, Yibo.

—Pero ella te ama tanto y-

—Lo sé, Yibo; realmente lo sé y no te mentí cuando te dije que jamás la engañé antes. No la amo, pero quería atesorarla y… ahora no puedo prometerme ni eso, no cuando no puedo mantenerte fuera de mis pensamientos.

—Siento que hay tanto de ti que no conozco y eso solo me asusta más. Me siento tan mal por hacerle esto a Ziyi y tan desgraciado por estar aquí contigo en este momento, pero… ¿cómo puedo solo alejarme si al final todo me regresa a ti? Me siento tan mierda, joder. Tan mal por Ziyi y mi familia, estoy traicionándolos de la peor forma, estoy destruyendo a quien más quiero sin que lo sepa… Demonios, ni siquiera me siento victima en esto, solo quiero golpearme a mí mismo por incluso atreverme a llorar.

—Lo sé, bonito... Lo sé, pero no sé qué más hacer por ti ahora para no lastimarte. Nunca tuve intención de causarte problemas y lastimarte, Yibo.

—¿Debes proteger a Ziyi de los hombres que te hicieron esto hoy? —Él asintió—. ¿Por qué quieren matarte, Xiao Zhan? ¿Por qué pareces tan peligroso de pronto?

—Porque nací con el deber de ocuparme de una vida que no pedí. Heredé la vida de mi familia; una vida que podría horrorizar a cualquier persona, pero es mi vida, Yibo, y es todo lo que sé hacer. No puedo salir de esto ni cambiar mi vida y eso incluye a Ziyi. Debo casarme con ella o nuestra misma gente se pondrá en nuestra contra y será el fin... Soy peligroso, Yibo; tal vez incluso soy peligroso para ti.

—¿Vas a hacerme daño?

—No lo sé, bonito... No lo sé.

—¿Por qué quiero quedarme a pesar de que acabas de decirme esto? —preguntó Yibo, en un hilo de voz que dolió en su pecho—. ¿Por qué siento que estoy metiéndome en algo de lo que no voy a poder escapar? ¿Y por qué me siento tan egoísta de pronto? Yo quiero... 

—¿Qué quieres, Yibo? Solo dime que deseas y juro que voy a hacerlo, aunque eso signifique volver a intentar alejarme de ti… Joder, aunque no lo quiera de ninguna manera. 

—No sé lo que quiero —confesó Yibo, mirándolo a los ojos con una sinceridad que incluso se la transmitió en medio del silencio ensordecedor—. No sé qué querré mañana, Xiao Zhan, pero no quiero que te alejes de mí… por esta noche, siquiera.

—No lo haré. 

Yibo entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y lo guio de esa manera hasta su habitación. No necesitó decir nada para que él entendiera que quería dormir a su lado esa noche.

Yibo se metió a su cama lentamente y esperó con una expresión que pretendió ocultar tapándose el rostro con las cobijas, a que él se metiera dentro también, a su lado.

—Buenas noches, Zhan-Ge —susurró Yibo, tan bajo pero lo suficiente para que él pudiera escucharlo perfectamente, protegiéndose de él y su mirada, con las cobijas blancas y abrigadoras que hacía un contraste precioso con su pálida y tersa piel.

Yibo lucia etéreo, y las pupilas de Xiao Zhan se ensancharon con deleite ante la vista tan divina. Su belleza era encandiladora y mareaba al espectador; Xiao zhan envidió en ese segundo a cada persona que haya tenido el privilegio de ver a este Yibo en sus vidas.

—Buenas noches, _Venus_.

Lo llamó de esa manera que quedaba perfecto con Yibo y no se arrepintió porque una casi imperceptible sonrisa nació en los labios del más bajo, que se aferró a las cobijas un poco más fuerte.

No necesitaron decir nada más y pronto, cuando las lámparas fueron apagadas y la habitación quedó iluminada únicamente por la luz suave de la luna que se coló por las ventanas no cubierta por las cortinas, Yibo se quedó dormido, frente a él y solo unos centímetros más allá.

Él no lo hizo... No se alejó de Yibo todo lo que duró esa noche y no durmió tampoco, porque necesitó disfrutar y grabarse bien la sensación de tener así al menor y es que no sabía lo que sucedería cuando amaneciera. Y no lo hizo porque necesitaba proteger al menor si llegaba a suceder algo. Los hombres de Feiyu no iban a rendirse tan fácil, eso era seguro.

No durmió y en cambio una de sus manos se movió en algún momento de la noche, cuando no fue suficiente solo observarle, para acariciar el hermoso y angelical rostro con una fascinación evidente. Se permitió apreciarlo a detalle mientras dormía con una paz que quiso proteger con su propia vida.

Luchó por grabarse cada detalle de aquel rostro y tuvo miedo de no tener otra oportunidad para hacerlo y es que cuando amaneciera, Yibo tomaría una decisión y él tendría que finalmente, respetarla.

Se juró respetar la decisión de Yibo fuera cual fuera, mientras sus dedos ahora se enredaban entre los finos cabellos castaños. Se juró también protegerlo aún si el menor decidía alejarse de él, porque no importaba tenerlo lejos o cerca, mientras lo mantuviera a salvo, parecía ser suficiente para mantenerse tranquilo.

Xiao Zhan no se durmió y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la mañana no llegara nunca...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi! ( •́ .̫ •̀ )
> 
> Antes que nada... ¡este capítulo nos quedó demasiado largo! 50 páginas de Word en total, asghsfs. Esperamos que no haya sido demasiado pesado de leer y claro, que les haya gustado. 
> 
> Como pueden ver, finalmente hemos entrado en una línea decisiva entre esos dos y será Yibo quien decida el futuro de esa relación clandestina. Además, decidimos escribir un lemon más porque a nuestro parecer, quedaba bien con el capítulo. 
> 
> ¡Y también escribimos la primera y segunda escena de Xiao Zhan mafioso en acción! Desde ahora podrán leer más líneas de acción, deseo y sí, también culpa. 
> 
> Por favor, no duden en comentarnos si tienen cualquier consejo o comentario para hacer este fic más fácil de leer(si es que no entienden algo). Realmente nos gustaría saber si es fácil seguir el hilo de la historia o si deberíamos cambiar algo. 
> 
> Es todo por ahora. Hasta la próxima actualización. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! ♡


	6. Seis

Yibo despertó gracias al ruido de la lluvia chocando contra su ventana fuertemente y el viento azotando ligeramente esta misma. Se estiró suavemente en su cama, bostezando al mismo tiempo que echaba un vistazo al cuerpo recostado a su lado, el que mantenía una escasa distancia del suyo, pero sin tocarse.

_Xiao Zhan._

Las pestañas espesas chocaban contra su rostro, el que se mostraba pacífico y relajado, y Yibo solo pudo fruncir ligeramente el ceño, ciertamente sin poderse creer que Xiao Zhan se encontraba en su cama otra vez…, ahora durmiendo, y gracias al cielo, vestido. E irónicamente se sentía mucho más comprometedor e íntimo que lo que hicieron anteriormente.

Se sentó en su cama con cuidado de no despertar al otro, porque sinceramente no estaba listo para verle despierto todavía, después de todo lo que habían hablado anoche porque sí, ¿cómo podía no recordarlo si había sido la primera vez en su vida que había sido tan franco respecto a sus emociones? Pero estaba confundido, no tenía la mente del todo clara y concisa. Él necesitaba… espacio, tiempo, mucho tiempo.

Tal vez necesitaba toda una vida para pensar en lo miserable y mal agradecido que de pronto se había vuelto.

Tragó saliva, respirando pesado y lento. Miró hacia un lado y se mordió el labio inferior con indecisión y preocupación al encontrarse con el de Xiao Zhan, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados, durmiendo plenamente.

Él debía decidirse hoy; él debía dar una respuesta hoy, se suponía, pero no tenía una, realmente… O sí. Sí la tenía, pero no sabía si sería capaz de cumplirla, respetarla y mantenerla.

Tenía miedo, lo reconocía, porque se sentía fuera de control y estúpido. Estúpido y desgraciado.

Él tenía que alejarse de Xiao Zhan, era lo mejor, era lo correcto… Si no quería empeorar más la situación, si es que eso era posible con todo lo que ya había hecho. Mierda.

¿Por qué seguía repitiéndose lo mismo siempre pero nunca llegando a nada concreto?

Odiaba darle tantas vueltas a lo mismo porque ya cada pensamiento era repetitivo y se sentía más inútil, más enredado, más ingenuo y bastardo. Su cerebro ni siquiera estaba dispuesto a cooperar, aparentemente, porque no lograba ordenar sus ideas en ese momento, incluso y sin exagerar demasiado, creía oír múltiples y diferentes voces en su cabeza gritándoles ideas, todas contradictorias y conflictivas.

Miró su reloj de pared, este marcaba las once de la mañana exactas.

Yibo se encogió en su lugar al sentir a Xiao Zhan removerse y quejarse, y no fue capaz de mirarlo cuando supo, al darle una escueta mirada de reojo, que ya estaba despierto y observándole fijamente, calmado y aún somnoliento pero firme. Xiao Zhan parecía saber lo que él estaba pensando.

—Tenemos que hablar, Xiao Zhan.

—¿Estás listo?

Asintió, suspirando entrecortadamente, con los ojos clavados en la pared de enfrente.

—Voy a ducharme antes.

Xiao Zhan asintió y Yibo saltó fuera de la cama para caminar hasta su armario y sacar un hoddie rojo y un pantalón suelto, dirigiéndose hacia el baño rápidamente, sin mirar atrás y solo con el sentimiento nostálgico llenarle el pecho. Había mentido, porque él no estaba listo para tener esta conversación y más cuando su cabeza no había podido decidir algo definitivo… Solo sabía lo que era correcto, ¿pero era esa su última decisión?

¿Lo era?

Cuando salió del baño, vio a Xiao Zhan sentado en la cama, sus miradas se conectaron inmediatamente y Yibo, ya vestido y con el todavía húmedo cabello, le hizo una seña para que supiera que ya podía irse a duchar.

—¿Necesitas que te preste más ropa o…?

Xiao Zhan negó, enarcando una ceja.

—Voy a quedarme con esto puesto… Luce bien, ¿eh?

Yibo hizo una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa y solo en ese momento dejó ir un poco su tensión y pesar, suspirando por lo bajo y saliendo de su habitación. Todo estaba en un silencio calmo. Encendió la estufa y puso a calentar agua, quedándose un rato inmerso observando la llama, sin ningún pensamiento en particular.

Cuando el agua estuvo hervida, Yibo sirvió esta en dos tazas y las hojas de té negro cayeron en ellos, tinturando de color rojizo el agua. Eran detalles en los que él normalmente ni se fijaba, porque eran irrelevantes, pero ahora, cuando necesitaba tanto mantener el control de sus emociones y evitar pensar demasiado, no podía dejar de verlo, consiguiendo el objetivo de distraerse.

Ni siquiera notó cuando Xiao Zhan llegó a su lado, con pequeñas gotas de agua cayendo al suelo desde su cabello empapado, con los ojos bonitos y brillantes repasando su rostro serio y preocupado. El azabache le miró un par de segundos ante de estirar su mano y tomar el tazón de té, llevándose a la boca con cuidado de no quemarse, soplando antes de beber el primer sorbo.

Ahí recién fue donde Yibo pestañeó y le siguió.

—Todos los líquidos calientes los tomo sin azúcar, así que no estaba seguro de si lo tomabas así. El azúcar está en el mueble de allí, por si quieres-

—Está bien, me gusta así también. —Le sonrió Xiao Zhan, cálidamente, quizás acercándose unos cuantos centímetros más a él, o eso creyó ver—. Yibo… Sé que esto puede resultarte algo incómodo, incluso para mí lo es, pero quiero que tengas en cuenta que ya hablamos sobre esto; deberíamos poder hablar y actuar sin barreras de por medio, ¿no? Creo que hemos sido lo suficientemente honestos como para seguir con esta incomodidad. Realmente odio sentir esa brecha tan grande entre nosotros.

Él no pudo hacer nada más que mirarlo y el té humeante y olvidado enfriándose paulatinamente gracias a que él ni siquiera había bebido de él todavía, fue olvidado. Estaba ido; el vacío en su mente persistía por las palabras dichas por el hombre mayor, resonando en sus oídos y alborotando sus emociones.

—Y sé que tenemos una conversación importante pendiente, no podemos aplazarla más. Yo… —Xiao Zhan suspiró, mirando al suelo por un corto momento antes de volver a levantar la mirada y hablar, otra vez—. Yo estoy dispuesto a aceptar todo lo que tengas que decir y esta vez, lo juro, sí respetar tu decisión.

Asintió, desviando la mirada hacia un lado con un nudo naciendo en el centro de su garganta, su expresión oscureciéndose de pronto.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero ese sentimiento de angustia y de no querer hacerlo, era cada vez más potente. Yibo apoyó su cadera en la encimera y se cruzó de brazos, reflexionando por un periodo de tiempo bastante más largo que de costumbre y más con Xiao Zhan allí, esperando por él.

—Debes saber que no basta con dormir para despertar con la mente clara y una decisión tomada, más cuando la situación no te lo deja tan fácil y hay tanta confusión rodeándola —dijo todo planamente, escondiendo su mirada de la firme y atenta del azabache. Iba a flaquear si lo miraba, Yibo estaba seguro de eso—. Pero si apartamos en las sensaciones de lo que nos ofrecimos entre nosotros y nos enfocamos en lo lógico y correcto, ambos sabemos cuál es la mejor decisión. Tú no puedes dejar a Ziyi y yo no puedo hacerle más daño.

Silencio.

Esa fue la respuesta de Xiao Zhan, y también el sonido de un nuevo sorbo de té, uno largo y ruidoso.

Yibo cerró los ojos por tres segundos y al cuarto, levantó la cabeza y enlazó sus ojos dóciles y tranquilos en los oscuros y suaves de Xiao Zhan.

—Si es eso lo que decides, lo respetaré.

—Yo no he-

Justo en ese momento el timbre sonó y ambos miraron hacia la sala de estar, de donde provino el sonido ya que la puerta quedaba allí, alarmados, Xiao Zhan más que Yibo.

Yibo frunció el ceño, más extrañado que alarmado.

¿Podría ser HaiKuan? ¿YuBin?

O…

—Ziyi… —murmuró, sin saber qué hacer si es que fuese ella la persona que había llamado a su puerta.

Mierda.

—¿Qué?

Yibo se relamió los labios, nervioso.

—¿Podría ser Ziyi? No creo que esos hombres se atrevan a venir en pleno día, ¿no?

—No. No serían así de descuidados.

Yibo iba a hablar nuevamente pero el timbre volvió a sonar y sus nervios empeoraron.

—Ve a abrir.

Yibo le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, sorprendido.

—¿Y si es Ziyi?

—Ella me encontrará de todas formas, aunque intente esconderme, y eso lo haría aún más sospechoso. Ve, yo espero aquí.

—¿Qué le dirás? —No pudo no preguntar, viéndole asustado, ciertamente.

—La verdad.

Se quedó inmóvil, entreabriendo los labios, pasmado y tiritando levemente en su lugar.

_¿Qué?_

_▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬_

Ella no sabía mucho de cascos, esa era la verdad, pero quería hace mucho tiempo comprarle y obsequiarle algo a su primo, algo que le gustara. Sabía que a él no le gustaban mucho esos detalles; detestaba la idea de que ella gastara su dinero en él y más si era en grandes cantidades. Un gasto innecesario, como decía Yibo, pero no estaba de acuerdo, o más bien, no podía entenderlo, aparte de que siempre tenía esa necesidad de mimarlo y comprarle cosas; sacarle una sonrisa y darle ese tipo de atenciones que los padres de Yibo nunca se habían molestado en hacer; cuidar de él, escucharlo, quererlo.

A ella le nacía de corazón hacer eso, ¿así que por qué no hacerlo? Tenía el dinero para regalarle cosas caras, ¿por qué no hacerlo? Y con mayor razón si podía sacarle una de esas sonrisas hermosas y genuinas a su primo.

Por eso es que compró el más caro, de la marca más demandada y de buena calidad; lo mejor para el mejor, pensaba ella, sonriente mientras salía del ascensor. Sus tacones resonaban sobre el suelo y el objeto pesado, según ella, ya estaba incomodándole así que se apuró un poquito más.

Cuando llegó a la puerta del departamento de su primo, apretó el timbre, esperando. Esperando bastante, a decir verdad, más de lo que hubiese querido y esperado, así que timbró otra vez, dos veces seguidas.

¿Qué le estaba tomando tanto tiempo? ¿Podía ser que no estaba en casa? ¿Dónde estaba?

No pudo no preocuparse, y con insistencia iba a tocar el timbre una vez más pero antes de que pusiera un dedo allí, la puerta de abrió y Yibo la recibió. Él no se veía de buen ánimo y Ziyi quiso saber por qué su expresión lucía tan descompuesta, la que el castaño trató de disimular con una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó hasta sus ojos; una que otros se la hubiesen comprado, pero no ella, que lo conocía mejor que su propia madre.

Sonrió de todos modos, tendiéndole el casco.

Yibo observó el objeto y al darse cuenta de lo que era, el desconcierto fue obvio en su cara. Mínimo ya no lucía tenso, pensó ella.

—Ziyi… ¿Y esto?

Ella rio, agitando sus manos para descansarlas cuando Yibo tomó el casco, mirándolo todavía con aturdimiento.

—Un casco, tontito. Pasé por una tienda de motocicletas, lo vi, me acordé de ti y te lo compré. No me agradezcas, solo tómalo. Es un regalo.

—Ya te he dicho que no deberías gastar en-

—¿Puedo pasar?

Yibo dejó de observar el caso en sus manos y subió la mirada, mirándola con sus ojos llenos de algo que ella no pudo descifrar, pero quizás se lo imaginó porque luego él solo asintió rápidamente y la dejó pasar sin ningún problema. Al parecer ella estaba sobre pensando demasiado las acciones de Yibo, pero es que no podía evitar preocuparse por él.

Era como su hermano menor, ¡ella aún lo miraba como a un niño de diez años o menos! Yibo era una persona que ella solo quería cuidar y querer.

Y pensó en ir a la cocina y beberse un café y hablar sobre ello con Yibo; decirle que ella estaría siempre para él, incluso cuando estuviera casada y tuviera sus ojos y una casa que sostener junto a su esposo, pero todo eso se disipó cuando vio, de hecho, al hombre que sería su futuro esposo allí, en carne y hueso, de pie frente a ella, en medio de la sala de estar del departamento de Yibo.

Ziyi no avanzó más y se quedó paralizada, mirando a Xiao Zhan como si fuese un desconocido; como si fuese un fantasma o una ilusión óptica, pero sabiendo que era imposible y obviamente no era un extraño para ella, abrió su boca para decir algo, pero nada salió, volviendo a sellar sus labios y con una incógnita en sus ojos se giró para mirar a Yibo, cuestionándolo.

Pero Yibo solo cerró la puerta y se encogió de hombro, señalando con su cabeza a Xiao Zhan, dándole un claro: “que él te explique” con sus ojos.

Ella entonces volteó su rostro otra vez, enfrentando a Xiao Zhan con sus ojos confusos y exigentes.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —cuestionó, intentando no sonar enojada, pero no sabía si lo había logrado.

No estaba enojada, en verdad, era solo que, ¿por qué Xiao Zhan estaba allí y no le había dicho nada? Ella paseó su mirada de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de su prometido, arrugando el ceño al verlo con la ropa de Yibo puesta.

¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

—Es una larga historia.

—Tengo tiempo.

Xiao Zhan asintió, acercándose a ella y tomándola del brazo delicadamente. Ella no se resistió; no estaba tan molesta como para hacerle una escena, ella simplemente necesitaba y quería una explicación.

—Anoche fui atacado y herido. Marqué por accidente el número de Yibo para pedir ayuda y él fue a buscarme y me trajo a su departamento. Zhuocheng vino a curarme y-

—¿Qué? —Le cortó ella, escandalizada y perdiendo los estribos rápidamente. ¿Cómo era eso posible? —. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!

—Ziyi, baja la voz. No estamos en el lugar adecuado para discutir-

—¡Por supuesto que no estamos en el lugar adecuado, Xiao Zhan! ¡Es el departamento de Yibo! ¡¿Cómo es eso de que te equivocaste al llamar a Yibo?! ¡¿Por qué no me avisaste después?! —Trató de calmarse, así que, con las manos puestas sobre su cadera, inhaló por la nariz, intentando estabilizarse. Cuando lo consiguió, se aproximó a Xiao Zhan, y por lo bajó empezó a hablar—. ¿Tienes idea lo peligroso que puede resultar esto para él?

—Ya lo sé, pero no tuve otra opción. Él solo llegó y si no hubiese llegado, a estas horas ni siquiera hubiese estado vivo.

—¡Pues eso hubiese sido tu jodido problema, no de él! —Gritó de nuevo. Estaba temblando de ira, de preocupación y, por qué no, desesperación. Se giró hacia Yibo que se había mantenido alejado de ellos por un rato—. Yibo, ¿puedes ir a tu habitación mientras hablo con Xiao Zhan, por favor?

Yibo asintió enseguida, y con la cabeza baja, salió de allí. Cuando ella lo perdió de vista, volvió a enfrentar al azabache con sus ojos severos y reprochables.

—Rayos, Xiao Zhan, esto es demasiado grave. No debiste involucrarlo —masculló entre diente, intentando controlarse tanto como pudo.

—¿Tú crees que quería involucrarlo? Te dije que había sido un maldito error.

Ella se enrabió más.

—¡¿Cómo es eso posible?! ¡Cielos, quiero golpearte por ser tan descuidado! Sabes perfectamente lo que esto significa, ¿verdad? Lo has puesto en peligro, ¡Le pueden hacer algo!

Xiao Zhan se pasó las manos por la cara, la frustración a flor de piel y Ziyi por primera vez, no se compadeció de su prometido, no cuando había puesto entre la vida y la muerte a una de las personas más valiosas de su vida. Ella… Ella y sus padres se habían esforzado tanto para mantener a Yibo alejado de los ojos de las mafias y del peligro que esto conllevaba, que ahora todo parecía haber sido en vano.

¡Y por un error tan estúpido!

—Mis padres y yo hemos hecho todo lo posible para que Yibo nunca tuviera nada que ver con este mundo, para que esos malditos animales nunca fijaran sus malas intenciones en él, ¡y ahora tú lo has echado todo por la borda! Maldita sea, Xiao Zhan. Mis padres no van a estar nada felices cuando se enteren, porque lo harán. —Dios, quería llorar, ¡ya lo estaba haciendo! No supo en qué momento sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer y tampoco se dio cuenta cuando los brazos de Xiao Zhan la rodearon y ella se dejó hacer porque no pretendía seguir discutiendo sobre el tema aquí. Yibo podría escucharlos y eso sí sería el fin—. Vamos a tener que protegerlo más que nunca, ¿lo entiendes, cierto? Si le hacen algo, yo… Yo no voy a poder soportarlo.

—No le pasará nada. No dejaré que eso pase, Ziyi. Hablaremos de esto más tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, separándose de Xiao Zhan.

—¿Tú estás bien, cierto? Tienes que estarlo…

Xiao Zhan asintió, acariciándole el rostro. Por un momento ella creyó que él le iba a besar, pero él no lo hizo, se detuvo justo antes de que sus labios chocaran, confundiéndola.

No era el momento, de todos modos. Ella estaba molesta, pero, ¿era realmente culpa de Xiao Zhan? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Yibo no hubiese llegado por él? Dios, estaba tan nerviosa.

Ziyi se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado, estaba odiando a Xiao Zhan por haber arrastrado a Yibo en esto, pero por otro lado ella estaba agradecida de que Yibo le salvara la vida a su prometido.

Cualquier cosa mala que le pasara a alguno de ellos dos, Yibo o Xiao Zhan, ella no iba a poder ser lo suficientemente fuerte para afrontarlo. No podría recuperarse nunca.

Sin embargo, ahora el que corría más peligro era Yibo y Ziyi iba a empezar desde ya a contar sus noches sin poder dormir tranquila. No podían meter más al menor en ese asunto y tendrían que tener una reunión entre ambas triadas para poder llegar a un acuerdo de protección hacia este.

Que Dios también lo cuidara, por favor, era todo lo que podía pedir y rogar ahora.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

No solía meterse demasiado en los negocios de JiYang. Confiaba en su medio hermano menor y la capacidad que este tenía para ayudarlo manejar la academia de danza.

Xiao Zhan jamás había estado detrás de JiYang como en ese momento, visitando la academia cada dos días y presentándose ante él con excusas que día tras día, se volvían aún más estúpidas.

—Realmente podía llevarte esto a tu oficina, sabes.

—No es necesario —respondió sin observar al menor, fingiendo una concentración en la lectura de ese documento que sencillamente no existía porque él estaba buscando otra cosa.

Sí, Yibo había sido claro y aunque, una vez más, él se sintió capaz de pasarse por la polla la “promesa” que le hizo al menor cuando le dejó claro que no iba a continuar con eso poco que ellos tuvieron… O no, dejar claro no, porque el menor decidió que podía terminar lo suyo simplemente alejándose.

No era la forma de hacer las cosas de Xiao Zhan cuando él jamás se escondía de sus problemas, pero estaba amarrándose las manos y dejando que Yibo decidiera la manera de terminar todo.

Era la primera vez que se obligaría a cumplir una promesa implícita que ni siquiera había hecho porque haber visto la mirada de Yibo volviéndose tan triste y desesperada a causa suya, lo orillaron a respetar cualquier acuerdo que pudieron hacerse el uno al otro sin decir una sola palabra.

Joder, él podía recordarlo perfectamente, a Yibo mirándolos, a Ziyi y a él a punto de besarse. Sus miradas se habían encontrado por un segundo antes de que el menor desapareciera de su vida definitivamente, metiéndose a su habitación.

Yibo no lo miró cuando Ziyi y él lo dejaron en su departamento y luego solo lo evitó hasta hacerle entender que esa precisamente era su decisión… Una que seguía pesando en su pecho.

Sí, tenía demasiadas ganas de mandar a la mierda todo y buscar al menor; enfrentarlo y arrinconarlo hasta buscar sus labios y una explicación de la que sospechaba el argumento.

Si Yibo se sentía entre la espada y la pared era únicamente a causa suya, y sinceramente, no se sentía capaz de seguir provocando más dolor en el menor solo por ese deseo que ni siquiera le dejaba dormir. No se sentía capaz de seguir provocando más lágrimas y una tristeza que molestaba en su pecho, por esos ojos felinos preciosos que tenían tanto dolor la última vez que los vio.

No se sentía capaz de seguir lastimando a Yibo.

Joder, realmente no, entonces solo optó por finalmente, alejarse y dejarle reparar de a pocos la relación que había creído rota, con su propia familia y especialmente con Ziyi.

Esa Ziyi que lo había enfrentado furiosa el día que los encontró en su departamento. Entendía la molestia de la mujer así que tampoco estaba presionándola a ella.

Ziyi había sido clara en su pedido de no meter a Yibo en el mundo en el que ambos vivían después de explicarle el esfuerzo que hizo su familia y ella por mantener alejado al menor de todo peligro posible, entonces, cuando se enteró que precisamente, él lo puso en peligro, estalló en furia.

Fue contundente con su pedido de alejarse de Yibo y no buscarlo hasta que esa furia se esfumara de su mente. Ella iba a buscarlo cuando se sintiera preparada y tenía prohibido acercarse a su primo menor.

Gran mierda.

—Vale. —Escuchó decir a JiYang que estaba revisando en su computador algún cuadro de rendimiento de sus trabajadores—. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ziyi?

—No lo sé, ella sigue sin querer hablarme —respondió sin mirarlo, todavía leyendo el documento a medias—. No quiero presionarla así que está bien. Voy a esperar a que me llame, como me lo pidió.

—¿Cómo es que te confundiste al llamar, eh? Ni siquiera sabía que tenías una relación cercana con Yibo.

Xiao Zhan dejó el documento en la mesa, levantando la mirada y encontrándose con la suspicaz de su medio hermano. Si algo era un hecho era esa facilidad con la que Jiyang conseguía obtener respuestas.

Necesitaba irse con cuidado.

—No somos cercanos —respondió sereno, sin quitarle la mirada—. Obtuve su número el día de la reunión para el anuncio formal de mi matrimonio con Ziyi.

—En realidad él me pidió tu número.

Joder…

—Lo sé, ambos obtuvimos el número del otro ese día. Supongo que te lo pidió porque lo perdió o qué se yo. —Se encogió de hombro, fingiendo desinterés por el tema.

—¿Hablabas mucho con él?

—No, JiYang, ya te dije que le marqué por error y que estaba intentando llamarte a ti. Estaba herido así que no me di cuenta. ¿Podemos dejar el puto tema hasta aquí? —preguntó mirando con intensidad al menor que solo se encogió de hombros, regresando su atención a su laptop.

—Uy, sí que andas con un humor de mierda —comentó irónico, Jiyang.

—Jiyang. 

Joder, estaba siendo todo tan malditamente estresante y él se sentía la peor mierda del mundo sinceramente. Finalmente las cosas con Yibo terminaron mal y mierda, ni siquiera había empezado.

Y tal vez lo más jodido de todo es que Xiao Zhan no había terminado de entender la razón por la que se sentía tan obsesionado y atraído por Wang Yibo… Él no pudo descubrirlo y por eso se sentía tan ansioso.

—¿Descubriste algo más sobre el ataque?

—No mucho más. Ninguno de los hombres que nos atacaron tenía el tatuaje representativo de los Qinglong. No hay manera que podamos llevarlo a un juicio con las cuatro triadas.

—Ese maldito estuvo planeando demasiado este ataque cobarde… ¿Qué crees que está tramando?

—Provocarnos, claro. Si somos quienes iniciamos esta mierda de guerra, Feiyu podría responder sin miedo a un juicio con las cuatro triadas.

—¿Hablaste con los líderes de los Xuanwu y Zhuque? 

—Tengo una reunión con ellos en dos días.

—¿Hablarás sobre el ataque que recibieron tus hombres en tu propio territorio?

—Mientras menos se metan ellos en este problema, mejor. Recuerda que respondimos el ataque y asesinamos a un hombre importante de los Qinglong. No creo que ellos quieran meterse en este asunto cuando es pelea nuestra y de los hombres de Qinglong.

—¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

—Nada, no siquiera hasta casarme con Ziyi. Cuando los Baihu y los Zhuque se unan, los Qinglong tendrán que rendirse con esta mierda. Estoy seguro que lo que quiere Feiyu es precisamente eso, provocarme.

—Aún está jodido porque Ziyi rechazó su propuesta de matrimonio.

—Es lo más seguro.

—Deberíamos matarlo utilizando el mismo truco sucio que utilizó él.

—No, yo no soy un jodido cobarde que utiliza esos trucos sucios de niño caprichoso. Si decido matarlo, será a mi manera.

—Hombre, a veces tu orgullo puede más que tu sentido común, en serio. Mínimo se está escondiendo como la rata que es porque ni siquiera sus hombres volvieron a aparecer por acá. Me pregunto qué pretendía.

—Lo averiguaremos, créeme.

—Eh, ¿ya te vas? —preguntó Jiyang, cuando le vio levantarse del asiento donde había estado desde hace veinte minutos.

—Sí. Te veo en la noche —Fue lo último que respondió antes de salir de la oficina de Jiyang, caminando por los pasillos estrechos de la academia.

Xiao Zhan, “respetando”, la supuesta promesa implícita que le había hecho a Yibo, caminó con toda intención de salir del local, pero fue imposible no detenerse en la puerta donde estaba el más bajo dando su clase como cada día.

Sus ojos se posaron en la figura grácil de Yibo que se movía al ritmo de la canción que sonaba fuerte en el salón, siendo seguido por sus alumnas que absolutamente no tenían ni un poco de la gracia que demostraba el menor.

No había tenido oportunidad de verle bailar hasta ese momento y sencillamente estaba fascinado. No parecía haber ni un solo pequeño error en sus movimientos y su cuerpo parecía volverse uno solo con la música.

Reconocía la canción gracias a Jiyang que lo había tenido demasiado harto un tiempo. Pick Me, odiaba esa canción, pero de pronto se sentía capaz de escucharla mil horas si Yibo seguía bailándola frente a él.

No pudo darse cuenta de cuánto estaba sonriendo porque su mente estaba demasiado intoxicada con los movimientos del cuerpo de Yibo que no parecía tener problemas en mover las caderas y piernas tan delicadamente como la canción ameritaba.

Y no pudo detenerse hasta que alguien pareció chocar contra su brazo suavemente, pidiendo perdón antes de seguir con su camino, despabilándolo y obligándolo a continuar con su camino hasta la salida.

Sus hombres lo esperaban afuera del local, resguardándolo el triple de lo normal gracias al jodido ataque que había tenido hace una semana, listos para cualquier inconveniente que se presentara. 

Tenía una reunión importante con un empresario japonés que estaba interesado en construir un centro comercial en el centro de Beijin y había escogido su constructora para hacerlo… Una constructora que servía como fachada a sus verdaderos negocios.

Xiao Zhan tenía una manera diferente de vivir su vida como mafioso. Para el mundo, él era un importante empresario dedicado al rubro de construcción que había tenido importantes proyectos a cargo.

XZ Construction había estado a cargo de grandes proyectos de ingeniería y construcción del país, incluyendo proyectos para el estado que le había permitido hacer negocios y tratos con muchos políticos importantes. Tratos sucios y debajo de la mesa que le permitían manejar sus demás negocios sin demasiado problema.

De esa manera podía dejar en anonimato su vida como líder de una de las cuatro triadas más importantes y peligrosas del país. La mafia China podía ser tan violenta como organizada así que era importante irse con cuidado siempre.

Tenía una reunión importante, sí, pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en la figura grande de aquel hombre apoyado en la capota de su auto y fumando tranquilamente, supo que el jodido japonés tendría que esperarlo.

—Espérenme aquí —ordenó a sus hombres y caminó sin prisa hasta el hombre, tomándose un pequeño momento para alejar el mal humor de él, sin conseguirlo. 

Ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, pero para desgracia del hombre, él no se sentía de muy buen humor ese día. Ni siquiera estaba pensando demasiado sobre qué iba a decir, pero su postura amenazante parecía hablar bastante bien por él.

El hombre no tardó en notar su presencia y sin hacerle esperar, tiró su cigarro a medio consumir al suelo, apagándolo con la suela de su zapato, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Ninguno pareció tener intención de hablar y solo se miraron con una intensidad filosa y nada amable. El hombre parecía tener hasta la más mínima intención de desafiarlo con la mirada y eso solo lo enfureció más.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó el hombre, claro en su intención de ir al grano.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Yibo? —respondió con otra pregunta.

Xiao Zhan jamás había sido un hombre impulsivo si se trataba de conversaciones, pero, una vez más, cuando Yibo estaba involucrado, todo parecía salírsele de las manos, haciéndolo comportarse como un niñato.

—¿Y yo debería responder eso por? La relación que yo tenga con Yibo, sea cual sea, solo nos compete a ambos.

Sonrió con desdén, terminando de colocarse frente al hombre que no retrocedió un paso. Metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y levantó bien la cabeza, orgulloso.

—Te equivocas… ¿Cómo mierda era tu nombre? —preguntó y su sonrisa se apagó bruscamente cuando la expresión del más alto se volvió dura y este avanzó hacía él, pegando su cuerpo al suyo en un claro propósito de amenaza—. Resulta que-

—Haikuan gege. —Escuchó detrás de él y ambos dejaron de mirarse rápidamente, posando su vista en el recién llegado que avanzó hasta acercarse a ambos—. Vámonos.

Yibo… Él no estaba mirándole, una vez más. Caminó hasta pararse frente al más alto e ignorándole, lo tomó de la muñeca, jalándolo hasta la puerta del auto y casi obligando a su amigo, que posó su mirada amenazante en él una vez más, a subirse a este.

La sensación de molestia que se instaló en su estómago fue demasiada para soportarla cuando Yibo caminó hasta la puerta del copiloto, pasando por su lado sin siquiera mirarle, y se subió al auto también.

Xiao Zhan era un hombre de un orgullo tan grande que muchos decían que era imposible que cupiera en su cuerpo a pesar de ser él tan grande y lo reconocía. ¡Lo hacía!

Ni siquiera supo cómo consiguió no tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo a cualquier lugar donde pudiera tenerlo como lo tuvo solo unos días atrás, tan dispuesto para él.

Pero lo dejó ir, amarrando su orgullo y ese demonio interno que más de uno había conocido bien… Todo porque se trataba de él, Wang Yibo, el jodido niño que lo tenía así.

Vio partir el auto, con sus manos metidas dentro de sus bolsillos y apretados en dos puños que incluso dolieron. Asintió con la cabeza, ordenando a sus hombres seguirlos.

No tenían la orden de informarle sobre lo que Yibo hacía a diario, pero después de que lo había involucrado en su guerra con Chen Feiyu, no estaba dispuesto a quitarle su protección, aún si Yibo no lo quería así. No cuando incluso Ziyi se lo casi ordenó en un argumento muy bien hecho.

Ninguno iba a decirle nada más a Yibo si este no pedía explicaciones sobre su vida, pero tanto los Baihu como los Zhuque estarían detrás de él, cuidándolo por orden suya.

Ziyi le había dicho que Yibo era intuitivo y él podía estar seguro de eso. Era posible que el menor sospechara sobre la doble vida que él llevaba, pero no hubo oportunidad para comprobarlo y como no existía posibilidad alguna de hablarlo en ese momento, todo quedó allí.

Sus hombres cuidaban a Yibo, día y noche, y tenían la orden de informarle únicamente si encontraban a alguien con la más mínima actitud sospechosa... A eso se había reducido eso que nunca empezaron.

Jodida mierda.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

Tenía una cita pendiente con Ziyi por la tarde y ya se le estaba haciendo tarde. Ella le había llamado y se había escuchado bastante angustiada y por, sobre todo, preocupada por su primo. Ciertamente Jiyang entendía la situación y entendía el porqué del malestar de su cuñada, en lo que aún no podía atar cabos y seguía pensándolo una y otra vez era en cómo Xiao Zhan, siendo un hombre tan inteligente y meticuloso en cada paso que daba, había llamado por accidente a Wang Yibo y lo había metido en esto.

Nunca les había visto hablarse y creía que ni siquiera eran cercanos, pero resulta que, ¿incluso tenía su número? ¿Cómo era posible eso?

No es que fuese chismoso, aclaraba, pero le causaba curiosidad aquella extraña y tan precisa coincidencia. Yibo no parecía ser una persona fácil de roer. Jiyang tenía su número porque era estrictamente necesario, por trabajo, de no ser por eso él no creía capaz de entablar tal “confianza” con Yibo.

Entonces, ¿qué tan cercanos eran Xiao Zhan y él? y esa excusa de su hermano, aunque perfectamente podría ser verdad, JiYang no se la tragaba completamente. Había algo que simplemente no cuadraba para él; era incluso estúpido por donde lo viese.

Tsk.

En fin, él no iba a meterse más pues conocía a Xiao Zhan y no quería tener problemas. Finalmente, era cosa suya. Ni con Ziyi, por supuesto, que en su llamada le pidió que se fueran a beber un café y conversar porque se sentía demasiado estresada.

—YuFen —Llamó a su secretaria, entregándole una carpeta con documentos de los nuevos alumnos que se habían matriculado no más de una semana—. ¿Podrías ordenar esto junto a los expedientes de los demás alumnos? Tengo que irme ahora y mañana no voy a venir.

La castaña asintió, sonriendo.

—No se preocupe, yo lo haré. Puede irse tranquilo.

Asintió, devolviéndole la dulce sonrisa.

—Nos vemos el viernes, adiós.

—Adiós, señor.

Acomodando el cuello de su chaqueta, salió del teatro, pero antes de dirigirse al estacionamiento, algo captó su atención, no algo, más bien alguien, una persona que a él no le sorprendía que estuviera allí pero que por primera vez entre todas las veces que lo había visto, tuvo el impulso de ir y hablarle… Quizás podría averiguar algo sobre Yibo, ¿no? No estaba seguro, pero ese hombre parecía ser el novio del bailarín y seguramente era sabidor de qué tan cercanos eran su hermano y su novio.

¿Cómo era que se llamaba? Ah, ¿Hai… Kuan?

Puso su mejor sonrisa simpática con ojos saltones, y caminó hacia el alto, con todo el positivismo del mundo.

—Buenas tardes… ¿HaiKuan?

El nombrado alzó la mirada y con ojos amables, asintió, haciendo una breve reverencia.

Jiyang amplió su sonrisa.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí?

HaiKuan lo observó por unos segundos, para después asentir, nuevamente.

—¿Eres el cuñado de Ziyi, verdad?

Asintió, rápidamente.

—Sí… hermano de Xiao Zhan, ¿te acuerdas de él?

Vio un cambio drástico en la expresión antes gentil de HaiKuan, como si le hubiesen nombrado alguien quien le desagradaba y ahora JiYang se encontraba con la mirada agudizada, analizando quizás demasiado aquella casi nula reacción…, pero ahí estaba.

—Cómo no recordarlo, es el prometido de Ziyi —respondió el otro, apaciblemente pero con la mirada dura.

—¿Vienes por Yibo?

HaiKuan asintió, mirando su reloj de muñeca.

—Sí, aunque está tardando un poco. ¿Ya terminó su clase?

—Sí, creo, y si no es así, debe estar por terminar —informó, sin quitar sus ojos del rostro ajeno. HaiKuan era un hombre atractivo, admitía, no sería raro que saliera con alguien tan bonito como Yibo, es más, lucían bien juntos—. Yibo… Ustedes parecen ser muy cercanos.

Esperaba no haber sonado tan chismoso, pero por la mirada sospechosa y ligeramente esquiva que le regaló HaiKuan, supo que había fracasado en ese aspecto.

Solo le quedó sonreír con falsa inocencia, como si la pregunta solo hubiese salido porque sí y no porque estuviera intentando indagar en la vida privada de Yibo.

—Yibo es muy importante para mí.

—Puedo verlo… de otro modo. Un amigo cualquiera no vendría a recoger a otro cada día.

—No soy un amigo cualquiera, como ya deducirás.

JiYang asintió, riendo por lo bajo.

—¿Eres su novio?

Ya que estaban en esas, él solo preguntó. ¿No era ya lo suficientemente obvio como para andarse con miramientos?

Pero únicamente recibió silencio, uno extenso… que le hizo perder la sonrisa, más o menos.

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Yibo? Estoy seguro que tienes más confianza con él que conmigo. A ninguno de los dos nos gusta hablar de nuestra vida privada, sin embargo.

—Entiendo, no era mi intención entrometerme, es solo que me causa curiosidad el cómo cuidas tan bien de él… Es lindo.

HaiKuan, por primera vez desde que JiYang había llegado hasta su lado, esbozó una sonrisa, una sutil y tranquila.

—Gracias. Lamento no poder saciar tu curiosidad, pero basta con que te diga que Yibo es más que un simple amigo, ¿no?

JiYang asintió, como un niño pequeño.

—Me alegra que Yibo tenga alguien que lo proteja y lo acompañe, e insisto, es lindo.

Intentó ocultar su desánimo al no conseguir una respuesta afirmativa o negativa, dejándole con la misma curiosidad intacta.

¿Amigos con beneficios, quizás? Ahg pero él no iba a preguntar más, no pudo hacerlo cuando vio a Yibo saliendo de la academia, con su bolso y su chaqueta en mano.

Xiao Zhan vino a su mente entonces, ¿HaiKuan tendría alguna idea de lo que había pasado?

¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que HaiKuan no gustaba de Xiao Zhan?

Y se conocía… Sabía que no iba a quedarse con la duda. Averiguaría que había detrás de todo aquel asunto tan extraño y cuando lo hiciera, podría quitarse esa molesta sensación del pecho.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

—Lárgate —ordenó sin observar al hombre que salió de su oficina tan rápido como había llegado.

Abrió más las piernas, permitiéndole tener mayor acceso a la mujer que parecía estar esforzándose demasiado para solo estar dándole una jodida mamada que no lo tendría tan emocionado sino fuera por lo que sus ojos observaban con interés.

Había sido inesperado pero extrañamente interesante descubrir que Xiao Zhan no era el tipo serio e imperturbable que él creía conocer... Todo por aquel bonito castaño.

Wang Yibo.

Feiyu sonrió y cerró los ojos, imaginando a aquel niño en lugar de la prostituta... Él no había estado interesado en hombres anteriormente pero extrañamente de pronto no le pareció desagradable si se trataba de Yibo.

_Oh, joder... Es mayor que yo_ , pensó extasiado.

—Lárgate —dijo de pronto, empujando a la mujer que cayó al suelo con una expresión de molestia y consternación.

Ella no dijo nada y recogiendo la poca dignidad que tenía y largándose de allí, tirando la puerta en una acción arriesgada que seguramente sabía, le podría costar hasta la vida.

Pero no se sentía molesto así que lo dejó pasar, concentrándose nuevamente en el informe que habían preparado para él con toda la investigación que sus hombres hicieron sobre el nuevo juguete de Xiao Zhan.

Xiao Zhan se había vuelto demasiado estúpido y confiado al parecer... y demasiado paciente para su gusto. Había buscado iniciar una guerra con los Baihu con el ataque que hizo, pero no dio frutos y eso lo tenía frustrado.

O lo había tenido frustrado porque de pronto una nueva oportunidad nació sin que él lo pidiera y no iba a desaprovecharla... Absolutamente no o dejaba de llamarse Chen Feiyu.

Desde que su padre había muerto, las cosas se voltearon a favor de la triada Baihu y empezaba a hartarse de esa situación porque a pesar de todos los esfuerzos que hizo, seguía sin conseguir regresar a los años de gloria de los Qinglong, donde nadie podía superarlos.

Intentó formar una alianza con los Zuque, pidiéndole matrimonio a Meng Ziyi pero había sido rechazado y sus planes se arruinaron, llenándolo de una ira que terminó de explotar cuando el compromiso entre la maldita mujer y Xiao Zhan se dio a conocer.

¡Había sido rechazado por aquel maldito!

Xiao Zhan se había encargado de arruinar cada plan suyo y ahora… Ahora él iba a cobrar una venganza el triple de problemática y cruel. No le importaban las consecuencias.

Claro que no.

▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬ ▬

_—¿A qué hora sales hoy de la universidad?_ —preguntó Ziyi al otro lado de la línea, con la voz preocupada de pronto.

—Uhm, a las diez más o menos —contestó viendo la hora en su reloj de muñeca.

_—¿No es demasiado tarde?_

—Hoy salgo a esta hora, es que me quedo un poco en la biblioteca después de mis clases. Además, necesito revisar información de unos libros para la tarea.

_—¿Haikuan irá por ti?_

—Uhm, no.

_—¿Por qué no?_

—¿Por qué lo haría, Ziyi? Tengo mi moto, sabes.

_—Pero es tu novio, ¿cierto? Debería ir por ti, siquiera hoy._

—Ziyi… HaiKuan no es mi novio.

_—Yibo, no quieras mentirme. Ya lo sé todo._

—¿Saber qué?

_—Que sales con Haikuan, ¿qué más?_

—Ya te dije que no estoy saliendo con él. Haikuan es solo mi amigo.

_—¿Por qué no confías en mí, eh?_

—Confío en ti, Ziyi, y estoy siendo sincero contigo. No sé cómo llegaste a esa conclusión, pero, de verdad, no estoy saliendo con Haikuan.

_—¿De verdad?_ —preguntó su prima, en una pequeña risa que lo relajó finalmente.

—Sí, de verdad.

_—Estaba segura de que salías con él y que no me habías dicho nada porque estabas esperando el momento adecuado._ —Escuchó el suspiro de Ziyi; uno suave y acompasado _—. ¿Tú no me ocultaría nada, cierto?_

Yibo creyó que dejó de respirar en ese momento, pero contradictoriamente, su corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido en su pecho por esa culpa que jamás se iba a ir, estaba seguro.

Ziyi confiaba en él ciegamente y siempre estaba diciendo de que el lazo que ellos tenía era inquebrantable, pero después de todo lo que había pasado, él no estaba tan seguro de eso.

No se sentía merecedor del cariño y confianza de Ziyi ni de su familia; no después de que él los traicionó de la peor manera, porque tal vez podría no ser culpable de la primera vez que se acostó con Xiao Zhan, porque fue engañado, pero… ¿Qué había de la segunda vez?

Yibo había tenido la oportunidad de alejarse por completo del hombre, pero en cambio, se había dejado arrastrar en ese juego lujurioso sin pensar en las consecuencias y mucho menos en Ziyi.

Se había alejado de Xiao Zhan finalmente, pero… Pero era demasiado tarde, lo sabía. No iba a verlo más pero su cuerpo seguía pidiéndole a gritos y por eso se sentía tan frustrado.

Realmente parecía demasiado herido por todo, aunque no se estaba quejando. Se lo había buscado, con creces y no pensaba hacerse la víctima. Odiaba ser uno y seguía siendo fuerte.

Podía salir adelante y vivir con esos demonios que lo lastimaban a diario.

—No… No lo haría, Ziyi —respondió en un hilo de voz, sintiendo cómo su garganta se cerraba dolorosamente.

Dios, ¿cómo siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta?

Cómo cuando él había estado a punto de aceptar involucrarse en una relación clandestina con un hombre que estaba comprometido, y no con cualquier persona, sino que con su propia familia.

¿Podía llegar a ser así de hipócrita?

Realmente no quería responderse eso… Dios, era tan difícil todo, pero, aunque doliera admitírselo, cuando Xiao Zhan dijo que le diría la verdad a Ziyi el día que se supone, debía tomar una decisión, él muy en el fondo de sí mismo, deseó que ocurriera de alguna manera.

Así de egoísta podía volverse, ¿cierto? No había justicia para las personas como él.

_—Lo sé_ —dijo Ziyi y él pudo verle sonriendo, instalando una culpa en su corazón que, al parecer, no iba a irse nunca _—. Avísame cuando salgas de la universidad y también cuando llegues a casa, bien, o no podré dormir._

—Claro, lo haré.

_—Bien_ —Se despidió su prima, colgando el móvil y solo cuando eso pasó, él soltó un suspiro largo y pesado.

Yibo luchó por regresar su atención al libro que estaba encima de esa mesa en la inmensa, pero se dio por vencido demasiado rápido. No iba a poder seguir estudiando por ese día al parecer.

Cerró el libro en un bufido y guardó todas sus cosas en su mochila negra, levantándose de la silla con el libro en la mano y acercándose a la mujer bibliotecaria que recibió el objeto con la cara de aburrimiento más expresiva del mundo entero.

—Buenas noches —Se despidió y la vieja horripilante no respondió; ni siquiera lo miró. Maldita anciana mal educada, si estaba harta de su vida, solo debía regresar a su casa y ya.

Salió de la biblioteca echándole una última expresión molesta a la mujer y caminó hasta el estacionamiento de la universidad, tan rápido como podía y sin mirar a ningún lado.

Yibo era miedoso, demasiado, aunque no lo pareciera muchas veces. La oscuridad y los lugares así de desolados por la hora, no era algo que él pudiera soportar demasiado bien, aunque siempre estaba haciéndose el valiente.

La universidad podía verse aterradora a esas horas sinceramente y el silencio a esa hora no era un chiste, a pesar de que todavía había alumnos en los salones, recibiendo la última clase del día.

Visualizó su moto y aceleró el paso, colgándose correctamente la mochila y sacando su móvil de su bolsillo, dispuesto a enviarle un mensaje a Ziyi como se lo pidió mayor.

Yibo no pudo ni siquiera escribir una palabra cuando alguien lo abrazó por la espalda, demasiado rápido y fuerte, inmovilizándolo con una fuerza monstruosa y demasiada para que pudiera hacer algo.

Quiso gritar para pedir ayuda, pero una mano grande cubrió su boca antes de empezar a jalarlo hasta un lugar más oscuro en el estacionamiento de la universidad, alejándolo de la vista de cualquier persona que pudiera caminar por allí en ese momento.

Intentó forcejear con el hombre, aplicando toda la fuerza que tenía para intentar soltarse, pero el tipo se sentía demasiado macizo y grande para él mientras lo jalaba bruscamente.

Su corazón se aceleró y un inmenso miedo se instaló en su cuerpo, haciéndole temblar… El miedo de no saber qué le iba a suceder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi! ( •́ .̫ •̀ )  
> Lamentamos habernos tardado un poco para actualizar pero teníamos cosas que hacer así que no encontrábamos un momento para escribir. De todas maneras..., ya lo tienen aquí.   
> No tenemos mucho más que decir más que esperamos que les haya gustado y que si tienen algún consejo, no duden en comentarlo.   
> Creemos que, en el próximo capítulo viene un momento crucial en la relación de Xiao Zhan y Yibo así que, espérenlo. Vamos a traérselos tan pronto como podamos. ;;  
> ¡Hasta la próxima actualización! Cuídense. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> ▶ Pareja principal: YiZhan/WangXiao  
> ▶ Temática: Homosexual.  
> ▶ Género: Romántico, Angst, Mafia.  
> ▶ Capítulos: Por definir.  
> ▶ Advertencias: Contenido sexual, crudo y sensible.


End file.
